Inspiration
by Kaoru-chibimaster
Summary: I can't shake this feeling that I should trust him, but he confuses me way too much. Now that I've finally sorted out what I want, how do I figure out how to get it? AkuRoku, AU, yaoi don't like, don't read. On Hiatus until I can edit it and find the rest of my notes.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Inspiration

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

A/N: Ah, don't you just love that new story smell … Anyway, as promised, I'm finally uploading my AkuRoku story since I have the majority of it written down. I know this will be kind of cliché but that day when I almost slipped and fell into my bath tub, the idea of this story came to me and played itself in my head like a movie and I just knew I had to write it. So sorry if you don't like it and think it's too much like other AkuRoku fics but maybe this will just be my inspiration for a better story. In the mean time, tell me what you think of this cause it seriously wrote itself and I want to know what my story with a mind of its own means to you guys …

Warnings: rated M for later chapters. Nothing really going on in this chapter except for a silly Naminé …

Disclaimer: No I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, if I did Roxas and Axel would be more than friends and Leon would still be called Squall …

3rd person POV

Her face was everywhere. All over billboards and on the sides of buildings. It's quite unbelievable how she had gotten so famous actually. She was known in big cities like Hallow Bastion, small towns like Radiant Gardens, even far off places and other countries. And so was the art work associated with said countenance. Her name was Naminé Shiroi, considered one of the most famous artists in this day and age. Although she was young, only twenty-three years old, and extremely bored. She grew up sheltered and continued to live that way, only leaving her house for business trips and art shows. She never dated because she didn't trust anyone to love her for her and not her money. Her own family even used her sometimes except for her older brother, Cloud, believed if he couldn't make a living off his own money then he didn't deserve to be called a man and would be damned before he tried to mooch off his beloved little sister. But, unfortunately, his government job couldn't give him the time of day to visit very often much less protect her from their parents' greed. Naminé sighed, letting her thoughts run through her mind again as she was travelling back home from her latest art show. Even though they were greedy, she hadn't actually seen her parents in years. Her mother, Namiko Shiroi, never married her father and Naminé had only grown up with half a family and even less of a life. When she finally found her father and brother again, she'd already left home to escape her mother's tyranny and make a living in the artist's world. Her mother, not wanting to see her old boyfriend and son again, let Naminé go and didn't contact her again until after she became famous.

Naminé let out another sigh, though this one in exhaustion, as she got out of the car with her good friend, Marluxia, at her heels. They were finally home after five hours of that torturous drive that Marluxia courteously agreed to. He also had business where she was going but he found art in clothes design and often asked Naminé to draw for him. ' Though right now he's just here to steal my food and talk my ear off,' she though, shaking her head and smiling. She unlocked the door and silently stepped in, holding the door for Marluxia who told her she was too kind before running to her refrigerator. Naminé was too tired to scold him for raiding her kitchen so instead she walked into the living room, kicking her white heels off and making her way to the pearl white couch in the large space in front of a large flat screen that was … on? Naminé looked at it curiously before grabbing the remote on the arm of the couch and turning the t.v. off. Then she turned to go find Marluxia and ask him if he turned the television on but stopped when she heard a soft whine coming from the couch.

Now Naminé was a bit freaked out. She walked around the couch slowly, grabbing at the straps of her white dress nervously with her arms crossed over her chest. Then her eyes widened as she stared down at the little boy around four of five years old with spiky, golden-blonde hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. He stared back at her curiously, having momentarily forgotten about the t.v. that had been turned off a few moments ago. Then, as if to make things more confusing, Ansem (Naminé's old teacher and the wisest man she knew) walked through the entryway with Vexen's six year old son holding his hand and a sea-salt ice cream. Naminé was beyond confused, not even really noticing the words coming out of her mouth as she spoke.

"Ansem … what is this?" she asked, pointing to Ansem then to the little boy currently sitting on her couch. Ansem sighed and started to explain.

"Naminé, you were always one of my brightest students and I always expected you reach happiness in your life. But from what I heard from Marluxia, that seems to not be the case … In fact, he even said your life was getting somewhat … boring."

Naminé blinked in surprise, still unable to speak.

"So, I was wondering if maybe you would adopt that child. I know that this is sudden and unexpected but, let's face it, you're too young to be shuffling around this big house like my grandmother."

Naminé was even too surprised to take offense at his joking words.

"A-Ansem … I don't know about this … I don't even know the kid's name," Naminé sighed, knowing in her heart that she wanted to help out and adopt this child but unsure about what the consequences might be. As much as she loved children, she never really had much experience taking care of them; mostly due to the fact that her only sibling was older than her by two years and always took care of her.

"His name is Roxas. We don't know who his parents are; he certainly doesn't remember them, he's only four years old and had been living in an orphanage for the majority of his life. I've gotten to know him a little. He doesn't talk much but he's a good kid," Ansem explained.

At that moment, Zexion shyly broke away from Ansem and walked over to Roxas, quietly holding his ice cream out to the younger boy. Roxas eyed him warily before taking the ice cream and smiling a thanks. Zexion nodded and sat down next to him, as if their silent exchange sealed their friendship. Naminé couldn't help but melt at the sight.

"I … I don't really know what I'm getting into. I've never cared for a child before but … but I have faith in this. I'll do it, I'll adopt him. Besides, everyone deserves love, don't they?"

Ansem smiled in gratitude.

"I'm sure you'll do fine, you'd make a great mother if you'd just settle down," Ansem laughed.

"M-mother …?" Naminé stuttered, her eyes growing wide at the thought of actually having her own children, something she'd wanted for a long time.

Ansem laughed again and motioned for Zexion to follow him out the doorway. Zexion complied, waving to Roxas who shyly waved back.

"I'll leave you to get to know him. And don't worry, I'll be around to check on you occasionally until he gets settled. You'll do a good job, I have faith in you," Ansem said encouragingly before Naminé heard him leave the house. She sighed and looked down at Roxas. He stared back up at her, still showing mild curiosity. Naminé took a deep breath to relax then turned her full attention onto Roxas and smiled warmly at him.

"I don't have much of a family, but I'll happily make you part of mine if you want to be. I hope you'll like it here …" she told him, sitting beside him on the couch and scooting close to him to show she wanted to be friends as well. He kept his eyes on her the entire time, assessing her character and memorizing her face before pointing towards the t.v. quietly. She got the hint and grabbed the remote to turn it onto some random cartoon that looked like American animators tried to copy anime or something. The room was slightly dimmer with the sun setting lower and almost disappearing behind the hills seen through the window beside the television.

Naminé drifted back into her own thoughts again, wondering if Marluxia had already left or if Cloud knew about her adopting or where the adoption papers were or why she was in this mess in the first place. Then her concentration was when Roxas nuzzled his head into her side and started to fall asleep. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his small shoulders thinking to herself that if it meant this child would be her new family, she wouldn't mind dealing with whatever consequences lay ahead of her.

XxXxX

-Eleven Years Later-

"Naminé!"

The knocking on the door continued.

"Naminé, wake up!"

Naminé, still in bed with no intention of getting up, grumbled something unintelligible before turning over with the plans of ignoring the annoying sound at the door.

"I'm coming in …"

The door opened to reveal a teenage boy with an exasperated scowl on his face.

"Naminé get up. You have work."

"Not until later on …" she sighed.

"Later on meaning in thirty minutes?"

Naminé's eyes flew open and she just about jumped out of her bed.

"What time is it?" she asked frantically.

"Twelve thirty," he answered in a bored tone, used to Naminé being tardy.

"Oh no …" she groaned, grabbing her clothes and rushing into the bathroom.

"Roxas, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she yelled through the door.

"I tried, you sleep like a rock. And anyway, last I checked I'm not your mother," he said, rolling his eyes.

He could Naminé tripping over herself trying to get ready for work.

"Hmm, maybe you should be," she said jokingly.

"Sorry, can't. I'm not going be here all the time anymore …" he said, completely serious.

She burst out of the bathroom, fully dressed and made-up, and stared at her teenage son for a moment. Then she sighed and crossed the distance of her bedroom to hug him.

"I can't believe you're going to leave me …"

"It's not like you're here all the time either. And I'm sick of private tutors. I want to be a normal kid and go to a normal high school," Roxas said, hugging Naminé back.

"But still …"

"Don't worry, I'll have Zexion with me," he laughed.

"Roxas, Zexion is seventeen, he won't be there forever …" she quipped.

"Are you doubting my ability to make friends, Naminé?"

"… Would it kill you to call me mom?" she pouted.

"You're too young to be called mom."

"Roxas, I'm thirty four."

"That's true, happy birthday by the way …"

Naminé smiled, glad someone remembered.

"Does this mean you're making my birthday cake?" she asked hopefully. He laughed and let go of her.

"So I've gone from being your son to being your cook?" he asked jokingly.

She laughed, still staring at him with hopeful eyes. He stared back evenly, promising to himself that he wouldn't crack … then he did.

"Yes okay fine, I'll cook for you," he sighed, rolling his eyes yet again and smirking.

"I guess this means that I'm missing out on breakfast though huh?" Naminé asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll make it up to you with dinner-now get out before you're late to work!" Roxas commanded. Naminé laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Yes sir."

With that and a wave, Naminé was down the stairs and out of the house; off to an art show that would now be featuring her work.

Roxas sighed. 'Alone again. I don't start school until tomorrow and I was so excited, I already had gotten everything together. I'd talk to Zexion but he's busy and Xion and Sora are still on vacation with their parents. They're all so lucky, getting to lead normal lives … though I suppose I shouldn't be complaining …" Roxas looked around the large house he was dragging his feet through, the place was basically a mansion. Not to mention, it had a family area with a flat screen, tons of video game consoles, a pool table/air hockey table and a mini aquarium, an indoor and outdoor swimming pool, large rooms all fully furnished and full of luxury and an art room not only meant for Naminé's work but any form of art Roxas felt compelled to indulge in (though he mostly stuck to music). It was the life any kid would want and what was better, Naminé made sure it was all for him. She not only spoiled him with love and kindness when he first arrived but made sure that when she was gone for long periods of time, he'd keep himself occupied. And, of course, to keep him in check during her long absences, she hired a private tutor to home school him since she felt neither public nor private school was something he should endure as he was mostly alone. He'd even complained to her that all her coddling would make him go soft so she, being the resourceful woman she is, let him take karate in case he ever needed to defend himself. She'd also offered to hire a nanny to take care of the house chores but he said he'd rather do it to occupy his time (though it was just a cover up to hide the fact that he just wanted her to stop spoiling him).

"Well suck it up, Roxas. Only one more day and that day belongs to Naminé. Now time to start on that cake …" Roxas told himself, rolling up his sleeves and starting towards the kitchen. Only to see Marluxia in the refrigerator … again.

"Marly … what are you doing?" Roxas asked.

Marluxia jumped, slamming his head against the top of the fridge before turning to Roxas with sweet bread stuffed in his mouth.

"Fe Fofi, fere fah foofer?" (Hey Roxy, where's your mother?)

Roxas rolled his eyes.

"On a business trip, I thought you'd be with her …"

"Fye fot foo mungnye fings paboo …" (I've got too many things to do …)

"Like what? And please stop talking with your mouth full."

Marluxia swallowed his bread and grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"I've got designs I have to get in … and I was to check on you before I set myself to work," he explained.

"And what does that have to do with raiding the refrigerator?" Roxas sighed.

"… I was hungry?"

"Marly, you're always hungry. I'd like to know how you eat like that ate your age and never gain weight …"

"Hmm, I do exercise a lot. And my job is pretty stressful. I can't really help the fact that I have the metabolism of a fifteen year old …" Marluxia mused.

Roxas shook his head and continued into the kitchen to start on the cake.

"Nami's gonna back today?" Marly asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the fridge. Roxas nodded, taking out all of the ingredients he needed.

"Hmm … I guess this means we're throwing a party."

"Marluxia, how-"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, I've got this covered. Just make as much food as you can. I'll send you the address later but right now I've got to send out invites and call Naminé," Marluxia spazzed, pulling out his cell phone and running out the back door with a rushed "see you tonight!"

Roxas stared at the door in shock for a few minutes before pulling himself together and getting back to his baking (and now cooking), all the while shaking his head and hoping Naminé won't be as freaked out as he is.

XxXxX

He was wrong.

Naminé was all over the place, tired from work and trying to greet people she hadn't seen in months (some she'd never seen at all). Marluxia kept telling her to relax and enjoy he party but she felt it would be rude to ignore her guests, especially since some of them brought their children and needed to know where to keep them. The place they were at was classy and ritzy but Marluxia always hated looking snobby (though he loved dressing better than everyone else) so he always tried to make these events more casual and fun. And he meant it when he said he a lot of people to invite.

Currently, Naminé, who had exhausted herself, was standing near her older brother Cloud and talking with Leon. Roxas checked around, knowing that if Leon was here then Sora and Xion were too. Finally, he spotted them over by the food table, Sora stuffing his face and Xion laughing at him. Roxas made his way over to them to let them know his own big news.

"You know, you'll end up choking again if you keep that up …" Xion giggled. Sora shrugged, having enough sense to not talk with his mouth full unlike Marluxia.

"She's right, you know …" Roxas whispered from behind Sora, who jumped then actually started choking. Xion and Roxas started pounding his back to get him to clear his throat.

"Where the hell did you come from?" he shouted. The other two started laughing.

"I walked over here doofus!" Roxas laughed. Sora just scowled and rolled his eyes before returning to his plate.

"Hey Roxas," Xion greeted him.

"Welcome back, you two. Though you cut it pretty close to the beginning of the school year this time …" he replied.

"How'd you know when we start school? Aren't you home schooled?" Sora asked curiously.

Roxas cleared his throat.

"I should probably tell you … this year … I'm going to your school!" he said excitedly, dragging out his words to emphasize the suspense he wanted to create.

It worked.

Both of their jaws dropped and their eyes widened to the point where they looked ready to pop out. Roxas giggled at their expressions.

"B-but … aren't you homeschooled?" Sora asked.

Roxas nodded.

"And aren't you paying for a private tutor?" xion asked.

This time, Roxas shook his head no.

"We told him his services were no longer necessary. And anyway, I'd rather be at school with my friends than stuck at home with no one to talk to but a tutor and my cat …"

They finally sobered up their expressions, though you could still hear the surprise in their voices.

"But, wouldn't you be a sophomore when you go anyway?" Sora asked, crossing his arms and leaning against Xion who seemed mildly irritated to be used as a wall. Again, Roxas shook his head.

"Apparently my education was advanced enough that I skipped a grade ..."

"… What?" Sora asked, confused.

"He skipped a grade, he's with us now," Xion explained.

"Oh … OH, so you're with us. At least you won't have to mope around and be emo now, huh?" Sora laughed.

"Gee, thanks Sora. I love you too …" Roxas seethed. Xion laughed with Sora and walked over to Roxas to lean against him and escape Sora's weight as another figure appeared.

"What was that about who loving who?" Riku, Sora's boyfriend, asked as he joined the conversation.

"Riku, you're here too? With who …?" Roxas asked.

"I was dragged here with my uncle Sephiroth by force …" he said, lazily slinging his arm over Sora's shoulders who in turn wrapped an arm around Riku's waist.

"Right, like you didn't come willingly when you learned Sora would be here," Xion said placing a hand on her hip. Everyone else just laughed.

"So, Roxas, I hear you're coming to our school this year …" Riku said.

"Mhm, and I'm staying 'til graduation. There's no getting rid of me for you guys, besides I always feel like I'm in a cage in my own house …"

"Yeah … a luxurious, well-furnished, paradise of a cage …" Xion muttered. Roxas just shook his head.

"Trust me, it gets a little boring after being stuck in there for eleven years. If Naminé wasn't home I could never go anywhere … unless Zexion came to pick me up, but even then we never did much unless Demyx was there to give me guitar lessons or break awkward silences …" Roxas sighed.

Then his cell phone started buzzing and he checked it to see that his alarm went off. He looked towards the front of the room to see Naminé waving at him from the stage. He laughed to himself at her frantic expression, realizing that she didn't want to be up there alone then put away his phone and motioned to his friends.

"Alright guys, time for cake …"

The excited yell he got as a response was an encouragement as Roxas joined his mother on stage and prepared himself for what life was sure to throw at him. Whatever that may be …

XxXxX

A/N: So … that was the first chapter … Tell me what you think, okay? Also, the majority of this story will be in Roxas' POV excluding certain chapters for plot line reasons. And Roxas' mind … will be a very complicated thing … But I hope you guys like the story anyway and please review ^^


	2. Chapter 2: A few things I Hate

Chapter 2: A Few Things I Hate

A/N: Here is now chapter two … which took a while to get out. Sorry, I blame my school's computers and their slowness. So, yeah, I hit my foot on the tub's outer edge a few months back and never went to the hospital … the pain's still there. Apparently it's fractured. … Enough about me! Now without further ado … Roxas' insane mind!

Warning: none really, except for a few cuss words …

Disclaimer: I had a dream … and in that dream … I still didn't own Kingdom Hearts

XxXxX

I'm not one to really hate things. As jumbled as my life is, I prefer not to care. But there are some things I cannot deny the strong feeling for. Ranging from

number ten (I hate it when my mother spoils me to no end) to number seven (I absolutely

hate cole slaw). But over all, there's the number one thing I hate

most. I hate captivating redheads with mesmerizing green eyes whom I undeniably

lov-

XxXxX

-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-smack-

I groaned and turned over, trying to ignore the fact that I had been awoken from a wonderful dream about chocolate cheesecake, before the knocking sound on the door started.

"Roxas, sweetie, wake up. It's time for school!" Naminé yelled.

"Five more minutes …" I mumbled into my pillow. I groaned again, this time in irritation, when Naminé threw the door open. I turned to glare at her and ended up coming face to face with the brightest smile I've ever seen. It screamed the word payback. Crap.

"Roxas, if you sleep any longer, you'll be late," she said.

I dragged myself out of bed, not really caring that I was only half dressed, she was basically my mom so why be embarrassed around her. I don't really get nervous around girls any way. I never really saw them that way. I could blame it on Uncle Cloud for my own preferences 'cause I hang out with them a lot but really, it's just how I felt. I could be friends with girls but I never went farther than that. They're too soft and squishy … like jell-o. Great, now I'm hungry, Naminé laughed when she heard my stomach growl.

"Get ready for school and breakfast will be on the table when you come down."

I nodded my head and went to find some clothes. Thankfully, as elite as the school was, no one had to wear uniforms. Casual dress was fine as long as it was appropriate. So, of course, I grabbed the skinniest black jeans I could find and a large black T-shirt to wear over the checker board long sleeve I liked. And I wore my black converses. I'm not really goth or emo but I just kind of developed this style over the years as a way of staying connected with the rest of the world. And the best thing is that Naminé didn't even care, she bought me whatever I wanted. Not to mention, Marluxia recommended the style to me and Naminé couldn't turn him down knowing that he's the best when it comes to fashion. Apparently the dark colors more-so accent my light hair and eyes.

After breakfast, I hugged Naminé goodbye and grabbed my skateboard to ride to school. It wasn't very far and I felt freer that way than being cooped up in a car. I wouldn't exactly call it claustrophobia but I certainly had a dislike for small tight spaces. It took about twenty minutes but I made it to school. And thankfully on time.

"Hey, Roxy!"

I turned to see Demyx running towards me, dragging Zexion behind him by his arm.

"Don't call me Roxy," I sighed, nodding to Zexion who nodded back. We really were close friends but we chose to express that silently.

"Aww, why not?" Demyx whined.

"It's a girly nickname …" I explained, already losing my patience.

"Well you do have a girly face …"

I turned again to see Sora, Riku, Xion, and someone else walk up to the group. I knocked the side of Sora's head for the comment though the majority of my attention was given to the tall red head standing next to Riku. I looked at Sora questioningly.

"Oh, this is Axel. We never really had a reason to bring him 'round your house so that's why you never met him …" Sora explained.

Axel, huh? He was pretty hot. He stared at me expressionlessly for a moment before smirking and extending his hand towards me.

"A-X-E-L got it memorized?" he asked. I took his hand suspiciously and answered.

". Nice to meet you …" I said warily. Then, unexpectedly, he gripped my hand and pulled me towards him.

"Hmm, you're pretty hot aren't you?" he said, "How about you and me ditch school and hang out at my house?" he asked, grinning perversely and winking.

So, what would you do if an incredibly sexy red head offered to skip school with you and spend the rest of the day? Certainly not what I said.

"Hell no!" I dead panned.

Sora, who had been staring at me expectantly, slammed his forehead into his sister's shoulder. Xion, who had the same expression Sora did, slammed her forehead into Sora's hair who then yelled 'ow' and went to find solace in Riku who really didn't give a damn. Axel looked surprised but quickly recovered at the thought of me being a challenge.

Typical.

"Playing hard to get huh?" he asked.

"Just not interested …" I replied. He just smirked again.

"Well I find you quite interesting," he murmured, giving me a once over. I shivered though with what emotion, I'm not sure.

"Right, well we have to get to class before we're late," Riku yelled before lowering his voice and whispered, "Stop trying to molest fifteen year olds …"

I rolled my eyes at those two and walked towards the school with Xion and Sora by my side and my skateboard under my arm. To my dismay, the four seniors followed.

"So Roxy-"

"Please stop calling me Roxy," I cut in.

"Right anyway, Roxy what classes do you have?"

I sighed in exasperation while Sora and Xion giggled. I grabbed my schedule out of a pocket of my backpack (which technically wasn't a backpack since it was meant to sling over one shoulder) and read it.

"Well, it looks like I have three honors classes: Literature, Calculus, and History. Two AP classes: Chem and French and also two standard classes: Music and Gym."

"… What period do you have gym?" Axel asked. I still don't know if I regret my answer.

"Um … sixth," I replied. He grinned evilly and I know the look on my face must have been priceless because everyone, except for Zexion (my best buddy, bless him) started laughing hysterically. They didn't stop until some teacher shouted for us to shut up unless we wanted detention.

"What's your first period?" Xion asked.

"French."  
>"Cool, so we're in the same class. There's only one French class during first period."<p>

I silently exhaled, thankful to not have to fend for myself first thing in the morning.

"Where are you going for first period then?" I asked Sora.

"Tech," he shrugged.

"Whoa, Sora using technology?" I asked no one in particular. Then we all doubtfully stared at him before exclaiming, "I don't believe it …"

"Hey!" he yelled while Riku rubbed the top of his head in an attempt to console him.

"What about you, since you started this?" I asked Demyx.

"I'm with Axel in Trig. Hey, how come you have so many advanced classes?"

"… I'm a nerd?" I replied. Of course they all laughed at my dry humor, though I wasn't too comfortable with being considered a nerd. Intelligent was a better adjective … Okay, fine, maybe I am a nerd.

"You think we have chemistry together?" Axel asked, leaning over my shoulder to look at my schedule. I took a peek at his, which was Demyx's hand at the moment, then turned to him and nodded silently. He smirked.

"Oh really?" he asked, pressing against my back and hovering his lips over my ear. I noticed the double meaning in his words and pushed him away, trying not to shiver again.

"Don't worry," Riku said, grabbing Axel's shirt collar and pulling him away, "You won't be left alone with him, I have third period chemistry too …"

Zexion decided to speak up at that moment.

"Everyone, we have approximately forty-seven seconds before the late bell rings …"

We froze for a moment but decided that was wasting time.

"HOLY SHIT!" we all yelled in unison, scrambling for our classes. Xion was beside me laughing hysterically. I didn't bother because I knew that my new French teacher wouldn't be nearly as amused.

XxXxX

Or maybe she would be. When we burst through the door, the first thing we noticed was the dead silence coming from the already seated students. Then came the cackling … and when I say cackling, I mean wicked-witch-of-the-west look-alike anchor woman Maleficent cackling. Except more feminine. My eyes widened as I stared at the woman in front of me. My new French teacher and …

"Xion, why didn't you tell me your mom was teaching the class?" I whispered, though something told me Tifa still heard as she cut her eyes at me.

"It didn't seem too important, why is it such a big deal?"

"Um, I don't know, maybe because your mom is the scariest woman I've ever met. She's the definition of tough love, look it up on and you'll see her picture next to it …"

"Hey, this is my mom we're talking about here!"

"And look how you turned out …"

"Ahem …"

We both turned to look at Tifa. She motioned for us to sit silently (probably 'cause she knew if she opened her mouth, she'd end up cussing us out … in French, maybe English).

I went to sit down in an empty seat with Xion next to me. On my other side was a girl with half spiky, half wavy brown hair and dark green eyes … though not as acidic green as Axel's. Great, why am I thinking about him? The girl must've caught me staring because she turned towards me fully and smiled warmly (probably to cover up the fact that she most likely thought I was a creeper).

"Bonjour," she said.

"Bonjour," I replied.

"Quel est tàppelle tu?"

"Roxas, et toi?"

"Olette." *

We got to know each other, even Xion joined in on the conversation and thankfully Tifa let it slide since we were making use of our French. I had learned by now that Olette and I have a lot of classes together and that she has two friends named Hayner and Pence that she wanted me and Xion to meet. We asked if we could let them meet our friends as well and she said it was fine. Then Tifa got fed up with our chatter and threw a piece of chalk at us yelling that if we didn't stop talking it would be a desk next. Everyone laughed but that was because they didn't know she meant it. How exactly did she get this job again? She's practically the pants in her household and Leon was her husband! I'd have thought she scared too many children off too many children to become a teacher.

XxXxX

I just finished having music and now here's the challenge I've been anticipating. Chemistry. With Axel. God that sounded wrong! I can't even sort out my feelings towards him, though right now they were leaning toward negative. I walked into the classroom fairly early and went for the first seat I felt comfortable with. I heard from Riku that this was a large class so in a situation like this I followed the only trustworthy advice Sora gave me. Sit in the middle, it's the best choice. Apparently, it was better to blend rather than stand out in the back or front now that (also according to Sora) teachers call on people in the back more now so that they won't fell forgotten.

I sat down in the seat in that I found next to the window, and took out any materials I'd probably need. Then I let my thoughts wander to things like 'who else is in this class' or 'when's lunch' (I know when it is but it always felt good to complain), 'how's everyone else holding up', 'why I actually care about that', Axel, 'where the rest of the class wa-… wait Axel? And speak of the red haired devil, look who just walked through the door along with other students that looked like they made up the majority of the class. Axel and Riku spotted me and made their way over.

"Nice job, Roxy, you chose the best spot," he complimented.

"Please stop calling me Roxy."

He stood and thought about it.

"Hmm … no."

I sighed and face planted into the desk. He just laughed while Riku shook his head. Axel sat down next to me while Riku sat down in front of me and next to him sat some girl with short black hair and a headband that something in Japanese written on it. She bumped fists with Riku and saluted Axel, who nodded back, before turning to me.

"Hey the name's Yuffie, greatest ninja in Radiant Gardens! What's yours?"

I stared blankly before answering.

"Roxas."

"Oh, so you're the Roxy I keep hearing about! Nice to meet'cha!" she spazzed. I decided not to call her out on the nickname and just gave up. Le them call me Roxy, I'm still a man!

Riku was staring at me pityingly, though I guessed it wasn't about the stupid nickname.

"What?" I asked.

"I feel sorry for you …" he answered.

"Why …?"

He pointed to Axel then to the teacher who I hadn't even notice walk in.

"Vexen got in and whoever you sit with is going to be your partner for the rest of the year. Looks like you're stuck with Firecrotch …" Riku explained. Axel flipped him the bird for the nickname before resting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me against him.

"Looks like we're stuck together," he smirked.

NOOOOOOOOOO!

I'd have yelled that out loud but the classroom was full and I everyone's first impression of me to be 'that blonde kid's a fucking lunatic' or something. The teacher, Vexen apparently, started taking attendance in a bored 'I really don't want to be here' voice. Why's Vexen here anyway? Shouldn't he be out somewhere in his lab working on whatever scientific dilemma came up? Since when did he teach high school? I sat and moped at the fact that this meant I already know two of my teachers personally. I was tempted to check my schedule just to see if I knew anyone else but my name was called and soon after roll ended we got into the rules and regulations.

"… remember to be safe in the classroom and avoid Axel if you can. Mr. Shiroi … I wish you good luck," Vexen said. I briefly thought for a moment that I was thankful he used my last name instead of letting everyone else know he knew me. Then I turned to Axel, who still had his arm around me, and saw him smirk.

"Don't worry Roxy I won't let anything happen to you," he assured me.

"Hmph, yet you can't promise not to blow my classroom up …" Vexen grumbled.

XxXxX

It's lunch time.

And I'm covered in soot.

"Well at least your hair matches your outfit," Axel said sheepishly.

I threw my lunch bag at him before retrieving it then hitting him with it again.

"You dumbass … you're helping to wash me off and don't get any ideas of I'll be scooping your eyes out with a plastic spoon," I seethed. Axel rubbed the back of his head, still smiling sheepishly and nodding.

"You better do what he wants, he means business …" Sora said, tossing Axel a water bottle that he used to pour over my head when I signaled him to. After about two minutes we finally got all the soot out and Sora stole his water bottle back.

"So … what exactly happened?" he asked.

"That idiot somehow blew up his first homework assignment … and Roxas was right next to him," Riku explained.

"Well I did keep my promise to not let anything happen to him," Axel said.

He was telling the truth, apart from the fact that I was covered in soot, goodness knows how he stayed safe, he managed to protect me from the explosion itself. … By cradling me against his chest … and carrying me bridal style out of the classroom. My face heated up just from the memory. And I could still faintly smell his clean scent. Okay, now my face felt as if it were on fire.

"What's wrong with you now?" Sora asked tiredly. I glared at him for the rude tone but decided not to answer.

"It looked like he was trying not to eye rape Axel …" Xion pointed out. Now my face felt like a nuclear war zone.

"I-I was n-not!" I stuttered nervously. Xion didn't buy it for a second. And neither did anyone else for that matter. Axel chuckled and dragged me over to sit on his lap.

"So you saw something you liked?" he whispered in my ear. I was so tempted to say yes while at the same time, so tempted to elbow him in his ribs. So I just kept silent, trying to ignore him and eat my lunch without being bothered by his body against mine. … That sounded way too perverted.

"Hey, Roxas!"

Dammit, what now?

I looked up to see who had called my name and a shock of brown curls and forest green eyes were suddenly in my face.

"So you come outside for lunch too, huh?" Olette asked. I nodded, looking past her to see the two friends she brought with her. She followed my gaze then jumped up trying to pardon her rudeness.

"So, this is Hayner and this is Pence," she introduced, pointing to the blonde one first then the chubbier one with black hair. They both nodded to our group and we nodded back. Sora nudged me to get me to explain.

"This is Olette, she's in my and Xion's French class." Then I turned to the trio and introduced them to each of my friends.

"They're Sora and Xion, well Olette you already know Xion, Demyx and Zexion and these two are Riku and Axel."

Olette studied them all closely, especially Axel. Then she turned to me with a weird glint in her eyes. Kind of like excitement.

"So, is Axel your boyfriend?" she asked.

I started choking on nothing in particular.

"What could have made you—"

She cut me off by pointing down at me. Then I finally realized I was still sitting in Axel's lap. And he had his arms wrapped around my waist (well they were until I started choking and he patted my back). The weird thing about it was the fact that he had been so silent. I had been expecting him to leer or make nasty comments in my ear. Then again, I don't really know him that well … I don't really know him … so why is it so comfortable right here? In an act of defiance (against Axel and Olette) I tried to move out of Axel's lap but he tightened his grip around me. Like me moving was a bad thing. I know I could have escaped anyway but … for some reason I just stayed. Then I sighed and just shook my head at Olette, deciding it wasn't worth the trouble.

"No, we're not dating. He's just clingy," I grumbled. I could feel him shaking with laughter then resting his chin on the top of my head. Olette laughed (along with Sora, Xion, and Demyx). Then her and her group moved to sit down with us.

"Hey, I think I've heard about you …" the boy Pence said to Axel … who didn't look all that surprised.

"Yeah, you're that girl Kairi's older brother right?" Hayner asked. Now the surprise had shown on his face, along with Sora's, Riku's, and my own as well.

Sora and Riku were close friends with Kairi and I'd even grown close to her … and then I'd heard she'd moved to Destiny Islands. I didn't know much except for the fact that she had family issues and only trusted her two older brothers. I never would've guessed Axel was one of them. Sora and Riku, on the other hand, just looked plain surprised to hear the name.

"So she came back huh?" Axel asked himself quietly. I wanted to ask how he didn't know and why he wasn't with his sister on the Islands then I realized; if Kairi had a family problem then obviously Axel would've been involved too. The curiosity was eating at me but I wasn't going to pry. Like I said, I don't know the guy that well and his family matters weren't my business.

Hayner nodded at Axel's earlier question as if it weren't rhetorical. I looked up to see irritation in his eyes though he kept the rest of his face neutral. And apparently, he wasn't the only one upset with the news.

"What the hell, man! She leaves for, like, two and doesn't even bother to contact us and now that she's back she doesn't even come to say hi?" Sora complained. Riku just nodded silently, clutching Sora closer to him.

"Now who on earth said I wasn't coming to say hi?"

We all turned at the sound of the new voice to see Kairi standing there with Naminé right behind her. Now everyone was confused.

"Kairi?" Sora asked warily.

"Naminé?" Xion asked, even more confused.

Then there was the awkward silence.

"Well, I've got stuff to do, which immediately involves Zexion and not any of you so toodles!" Demyx exclaimed, grabbing Zexion (who looked upset that he couldn't stay and watch the drama) and ran.

Naminé looked over all of us before staring at me with a raised eyebrow. I blushed and tried, once again, to remove myself from Axel's lap. This time, he let me go.

"Well, right after you left for school, Kairi came and asked if I could give her a ride her. She had apparently taken care of enrollment and only needed to get to school," Naminé said.

"Yeah, I got fed up with the islands and I knew Reno wouldn't be home at this time of the morning. Besides, if I came here on time, we'd be having this awkward moment in the hallways and who wants to see that?" Kairi laughed, mainly addressing Axel.

He stared her then slowly stood up and walked towards her.

"Our parents didn't bother you, did they?" he asked.

"Of course not, Grandma made sure of that, no need to worry," she smiled at him. He shook his head looking exasperated.

"You didn't talk to anyone for four years, Kai, I thought you were dead or something," Axel joked, warming up.

"Heh. Right, I could kill a full grown teddy bear with my bare hands," Kairi announced proudly. Axel laughed and pulled her into a hug which was soon followed by Sora glomping her and yelling about how she ignored him. Then Xion who yelled that she'd been missing a girl that could understand her girly problems. Then Riku jumped on top, saying he just felt like being mean while Olette and her group laughed at the scene. I went to stand by Naminé.

"So is there a reason you were the one to bring Kairi?" I asked her.

"No, not really," she deadpanned. I turned and stared at her blankly and she stared back innocently.

"You're hiding something aren't you?"

She stayed silent for a moment.

"I didn't know you went for redheads …"

My face flushed and I stared at her more wide-eyes than she was, effectively being derailed by the change in subject.

"I don't even like him, he's a total creep!" I hissed, trying not to let everyone else know our conversation. She just laughed.

"Right Roxas. You hate him as much as you hate chocolate cheesecake …" she joked.

Dammit, she knows how much I love that stuff! I turned away from her and grumbled about her being an evil witch lady. She looked heart-broken.

"How could you call your own mother an evil witch lady?" she shouted, faking tears.

"Mother? More like big sister …" I said, angry that she was using the famous puppy dog eyes against me. ME. The master of pouty faces. She tried moving her face closer so I couldn't avoid it. Then we managed to get into a contest of who would crack first.

"Nami, don't you have work?" I heard Kairi asked. I turned to look at the heap of teenagers … only to see that they weren't in a heap anymore. And they were staring at us. Once again, my face felt as if it were heating the earth.

Naminé nodded, laughing of course, and hugged me before waving at everyone and leaving. I stared after her before suddenly getting knocked over. I tried to turn my head but someone was determined that I eat dirt. Then I heard the laughter. Kairi.

"Did you really think you could escape a hug from moi?"she giggled. I tried to answer her but I couldn't even open my mouth. Finally, the weight was lifted though I was still slightly pinned to the ground. I turned my head and glared at her, not bothering to force her off.

"Kairi, from you it's not a hug, it's a death sentence," I grumbled. She just laughed again, still refused to lift herself off of me. I felt her shift her weight then sit there quietly as if she were waiting for somethi- are you kidding me?

"Roxy, give me a piggy back ride!" she shouted in an extremely babyish voice.

"WHY?"

"'Cause no one else will!"

I didn't believe that for a second but got up anyway, shaking my head, and hoisted on to my back.

"Jeez, Kai, you're more spoiled than me …" I sighed.

"My brothers spoil, it's just something they like to do. I'm sure you'll figure that out when you go on your first date with Axel," she whispered into my ear. I almost dropped her. Well, at least now I know why she wanted that piggyback ride. She jumped down at that moment and said, "I can walk the rest of the way thank you."

Everyone went back to staring at me with mixed expressions. Riku looked bored, Hayner and Pence looked mildly interested, Sora and Xion looked mischievous as usual and Axel … hmm, I couldn't tell. To be honest, though, it kind of creeped me out that he couldn't take his eyes off of me. And it creeped me out even more that I wanted to comfort him for looking that way. It was a hard expression to describe. And before I could even analyze it, he noticed my staring and the expression was broken. He smirked.

"Something wrong?" he asked smoothly. I glared at him again.

"Umm, guys …" Olette piped in, "Lunch is almost over so we might want to head back in."

We all agreed and started towards the building. Axel walked closer to me, bending down to whisper "I can't wait till sixth period." I almost asked why then I remembered. He's gonna get his own personal peep show, courtesy of the locker rooms. I shivered and this time I knew it was in horror.

XxXxX

Grooaaaannnn.

"Stop complaining," Sora yelled.

"No way! This perv can't keep his hands to himself!" I yelled back, glaring at Axel who just smirked. Like he'd won the fucking lottery. Gym had been a surprisingly easy period, the teacher (who was Marluxia's friend Xigbar, add that to the list of teachers I know personally) was actually pretty fair and didn't care what we did as long as it counted as exercise. No, the problem was with Axel. And not just in the locker room, but during class too. Now I felt sufficiently eye raped and I can say that I've had my ass grabbed about twenty seven times over the span of forty five minutes. I mean seriously, don't his hands get tired?I glared at him again and he stared back innocently as if asking 'what? Like you didn't enjoy it …'

"Stop bitching about it already, at least he's giving you attention …" Sora complained. I stared at him for a moment.

"What'd Riku do this time?"

Sora sighed, like he'd been waiting to spill since forever.

"Well … look at him!" Sora yelled, pointing at Riku … who was about ten feet behind Sora, Xion, Axel, Kairi and I. I looked at Sora expectantly so he could elaborate.

"He's been moping around all day long, it's driving me insane! He won't even talk to me about it!" Sora growled.

"Maybe he's just sexually frustrated …" Xion laughed. Sora stared at her, horrified.

"I'm having an emotional crisis and **that's **all you can think about?" Sora gasped. Xion stared at his face blankly for a moment before giving up and bursting into laughter.

"You idiot!" she giggled.

"Sora, just talk to him. I doubt he can resist your puppy dog eyes, they're almost as bad as Roxas'," Kairi stated … which was true. Naminé was proud too, saying that we'd learned it from her. Tifa was never happy with this information since she could never resist her children when they pouted. Then yell at them to stop being so adorable and grumble about Leon's demon children she'd been cursed with having.

Sora sighed and took Kairi's advice, walking slowly so that he was equal with Riku's pace. Then Sora got his attention and for the rest of my life I'll never know if Riku regretted that decision. He turned to look at Sora who, at that exact moment, turned on the most indescribably droopy, super cute puppy dog eyes ever seen. Sora, you just might surpass the master (the master being me since I've learned to ignore Naminé's guilt trips). I couldn't blame Riku, he probably couldn't help himself. He took at one look at Sora's face and caved. And that, my friends was the last we ever saw of Sora and Riku (for at least twenty minutes).

"Where are they going?" Xion asked.

"Riku's car …" Axel answered.

"As vague as that answer was, it still offered way too much information," Xion complained I patted her shoulder in understanding because even if Sora was Xion's twin brother, he might as well have been my brother as well. I knew he couldn't possibly have been related to me since I was adopted but the fact that he and Xion accepted me so willingly made me grow super close to them. Sora really was like a brother to me. So I really, really didn't want to know about his sex life! The thought itself made my nose wrinkle. Kairi laughed at our expressions and Axel shook his head, grinning.

"So, whose house are we headed to?" Kairi asked.

"Roxas' definitely …" Xion stated. I groaned.

"Hey come on! I mean, your house is huge! Actually, it's not a house, it's a freaking mansion! And you've got internet, three computers for each floor, wi-fi, and indoor pool, an outdoor pool, a gaming room—" she cut off when I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Okay, fine, you guys can come over, just stop talking," I said, directing that last part at Xion. She nodded and ran her thumb and index finger over her lips like she was zipping her mouth shut. I shook my head and set my skateboard down to stay ahead of them and lead them to my house (since Kairi's never been over, I only saw her at Sora's house and Axel's excuse is obvious). Wait … I just realized I'm taking Axel to my house. I'm dead serious, I just noticed this. Well … crap. I guess I could always ask Nams for a guard dog if he decides to stalk me or something.

Once we got to the house, everyone took their shoes off and came inside (and I politely denied their requests to live there) and got comfortable in the living room. I texted Sora and Demyx to let them know where we all were and told them not to make too much noise. They all willingly obliged once they discovered the godliness that was my living room t.v. Apparently, according to Naminé, I wouldn't unglue myself from it when I first moved here. She was always nice, leaving to my cartoon brainwashing and sometimes even watching them with me. I guess she had faith in my abilities to resist the stupidity and random violent urges they put into children's heads. No, I get my violent urges from something else entirely. Ansem said it was abandonment issues, something a child (a four year old especially) shouldn't have to go through. Maybe that's why Naminé always showered me with love. And it's true, I got angry les when I was in familiar company.

"Roxas …" Kairi asked softly, making me jump and spin to look at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm? … Yeah, I'm fine," I reassured her.

"You were completely spaced out y'know. No need to randomly stand in the hallway," she laughed.

I nodded and smiled for good measure.

"Well come in the living room and sit with us, we all thought you were dead and anyway, Dem and Zex are here. They got here pretty fast too."

We walked back into the living room … just to find Axel standing with a foot on a struggling Demyx's back and a blanket around his neck like a cape while Xion cheered him on and Zexion sat on the couch, ignoring them entirely.

"Check it out, Roxy, this is how awesomely epic I am. Bet'cha want some huh?" Axel asked.

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to hide my laughter at the stupid cape. He smiled back, clearly not ashamed at what he was doing. Though not paying attention was a mistake because he toppled over and Demyx pinned him to the ground.

"VICTORY!" he yelled.

"Like Hell!" Axel yelled back and started rolling around on the floor.

"Something tells me I should hide the soda …" I murmured.

"Oh … darn."

I turned to see Naminé and Kairi standing there with four two-liter sodas (two cokes, one orange, and one rootbeer) and loads of snacks. I started at them blankly for a moment before everyone (except sane, rational Zexion) yelled, "SUGAR!"

"What the hell, is this a conspiracy against sanity?" I shouted over the noise. Kairi and Naminé looked at each other then back to me and nodded silently.

"What's going on?" Sora asked, walking in with Riku at his heels.

"Apparently we're having a party," I spat.

"For what?" Sora asked, unaffected by my mood.

"Uhm … celebrating your first day of school?" Naminé suggested.

"… Can you be my mom?" Axel and Kairi asked in unison.

"You can have her …" I grumbled.

"Roxas!" she complained while the others laughed. Sora ran in and jumped on Xion who seemed well prepared for that as she grabbed a pillow and slammed it into the side of his head.

"You know what this means …" she started.

"Wait!" Naminé shouted before going into the kitchen and coming back out with whip cream that she handed to axel.

"Now go ahead," she said, quickly slipping out of the room with Zexion following.

…

"WAAAAR!" everyone screamed and suddenly, my house was covered in whip cream and soda. I sighed and shrugged. What the hey, I mean it's not like I've been invited to a party before so I might as well have fun with these dorks. Although, I'm not letting them anywhere near that damn television … and I sure as hell am not cleaning up their mess.

XxXxX

"I wanna play a game …" Sora drawled sleepily. Riku mumbled in agreement against Sora's spikes.

"Well, what d'ya have in mind?" Kairi asked.

" … where's your PS3?" he asked me.

"Oh no … I'm not letting you drunken idiots anywhere near my game consoles!" I almost shouted.

"Aww, why not?" Sora complained, alongside Demyx who couldn't form a coherent sentence. Somehow he and the redhead wonder-pair found Naminé's booze stash (a gift from Marluxia) and she, being the responsible adult she is, didn't even give a crap when she found all sprawled out on the floor completely wasted. All she did was tell them to save her some and they all happily agreed. I, on the other hand, was thoroughly pissed that Axel's clingy as a drunk too. And guess who was his favorite squeeze toy …

Did you guess yet?

If Roxas Shiroi was your answer, then you're completely wrong.

Ha. I wish.

I'd basically been spending the majority of the night wrapped up in Axel's arms and wishing he'd let me go before he choked me to death. Yet at the same time I didn't want to leave. Hmm … maybe it's what they call attachment … or maybe I'm just constipated. I don't know, I can't think straight when I'm warm and comfortable like this. I never even thought it _could _be this comfortable in Axel's arms. He always struck me as bony since he was so goddamned skinny. Well, it's not the first time I was wrong.

"So … what should we do tonight?" Xion asked tiredly.

"How about go to sleep and try not to destroy my house? And by the way, you're all cleaning up this mess of whip cream tomorrow, hangover or not," I said plainly.

Everyone groaned at the same time.

"Come on, Roxy, hang loose for a little while," Axel mumbled into my hair.

"It's Roxas. And you're drunk, so I'm not letting my guard down around you," I answered.

"When do you ever," Kairi sighed.

"When neither of you are within a two mile radius of me."

"Whatever …" Kairi said, rolling her eyes and flopping on the ground. One by one, everyone followed suit, mumbling incoherently as they leaned against something or just flopped to the ground to sleep. Axel leaned against the couch, his grip just as tight as it had been for the past thirty minutes. I vaguely wondered if he would remember tomorrow why I was in his arms. If he did, I'd make sure to give him a few whacks in his thick head with one of Zexion's books.

"Oh, is everyone asleep?"

I turned to see Naminé standing in the entrance way in a long, cream colored nightgown. She looked buzzed but not as run down as these jokers.

"Yeah, they partied themselves out," I explained quietly. She stared at me for a moment.

"You look comfortable …" she smiled. My expression soured.

"Oh, stop making that face. You've got just about as much humor as Cloud," Naminé complained jokingly.

"So that was a joke?" I asked suspiciously.

"Hmm … I'll think about it," she said then turned to walk away.

"Wait Naminé! You're not leaving me in here?" I whispered loudly. I heard her chuckle a 'good night Roxas' as she made her way to her bedroom. I sighed and looked at the redhead holding me. He looked … peaceful. It was …

I shook my head and sighed again. Then I let my eyes close.

XxXxX

A/N: *-I have not taken any type of French class, I only know Spanish and Japanese, so I had to ask my friend who had taken French to translate for me. She says it's a bit rusty but I trust her more than I do a translator. Anyway, there will be quite a bit of French in this story so just bear with me if it's wrong in some way, and I'll have a conversation with Emily about that.

Also, there'll be a few things you may be confused about but it'll be explained in later chapters.

Lastly, this'll have at least 31 chapters but I'm not going spend a lot of that at all on getting Axel and Roxas together so it may seem quick but that's how I wanted it.

So anyway, read and review and tell me what you think (btw I stayed up until five in the morning to write this for you guys so you better have something good to say! =_=) jk, but still I love getting reviews, it lets me know what you think and if I should continue.


	3. Chapter 3: oh yeah, that blonde kid

Chapter 3: Oh yeah, that blonde kid …

A/N: Chapter three, in Axel's POV! Oh god, I can't stop listening to nyan cat … You know, the one on youtube that lasts for about three hours and 30 minutes and then when it ends your brain is officially fried. I think that's what helped me write chapter 10 of this story (you'll get what I mean when you read it). Anyway, enjoy, this one came out pretty fast huh? I probably won't update again until later this week … -_-

Warnings: curse words, perverted Axel (as usual), Naminé's dislike for anything darker than a light shade of gray …

Disclaimer:

INTERVIEWER: We're in an interview today with Kaoru Hitachiin from Westminster High's Ouran High School Host Club. Tell us, Kaoru-san, do you own Kingdom Hearts?

ME: Ha, I wish … I do own 358/2 Days and a T-shirt with Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Mickey, Donald and Goofy on it …

INTERVIEWER: That's not good enough …

ME: Aww …

Reviews:

carolina1k-Are you happy now? BTW, when you have your demon baby with your demon husband, if it's a girl name it Hana Lulu Hawaii Banks. Then FLUFF-e gets his wish and your kid's first name won't be Hawaii … if it's a boy then I don't know what to tell you.

Azelf1717-Lucky, I got to sleep at about six and then woke up at nine 'cause my dad wanted to drag me to Golden Corral for a father's day breakfast. And yes, Roxas fits pretty darn well in Axel's lap XD

Rikku2233-Thanks! I tried to make it as funny as I could now 'cause things will start getting uber complicated around chapter fifteen and then escalate from there until just about the last chapter (but we'll always have the wonder pair Axel and Roxas for comic relief … and sometimes Kairi)

XxXxX

I yawned and stared blankly at the small television in this small sorry excuse for a living room. There was nothing on even though it was Saturday, a good day for advertisers to spew movies and such to all the lazy asses out there who can't get past working at Burger King for a living. And currently, the best thing on was the 1978 version of Halloween and I've seen that so many times, I can repeat the lines alongside the characters with the t.v. on mute. The first week of school was finally past and the teachers had blessed us with minimal homework (meaning they're part of that group of lazy asses and probably didn't bother making any work). The week wasn't all boring though. I got to meet Roxas, the interesting little blonde with a bite. And I'm serious, he bit me two days ago. It didn't matter though, I'd find a way to crack the walls he's built up … for me. Should I feel special?

"Hey, you!"

I turned to glare at the person who broke my concentration. My older brother, Reno. Sure, he lets me and Kairi stay with him instead of our Grandmother or even worse, our deadbeat parents, but man could he be a pain in the ass sometimes.

"I have a name you know," I drawled.

"Yeah, and I gave you that name so be glad I don't take it away and just call you slave," he retorted.

It's true, my name is Axel because my dumbass brother suggested it to my delirious mother who was so far gone at the time she didn't really give a damn what my name was. Kairi was luckier, my aunt named her. I shook the thought away, sighing, and turned back to Reno.

"So, what do you want?"

"For you to get out and entertain yourself elsewhere. My t.v. is obviously zombifying you and I've got company coming over."

"You mean your boss or whoever it was I heard you screwing the other night?" I asked dully.

"How did you—never mind. Just get out," he sighed.

"Can't you say it nicely?"

"… Fine. Go enjoy your teenage years out in the sunshine twirling around in a meadow like some gay sparkly faerie while enjoying company the company of those weirdoes you call your friends and please get the fuck out of my house!" he pleaded, flailing his arms around before landing in front of me on his knees with his hands clasped together. I decided to give him a break and got up before shuffling out of the living room and upstairs to put clothes on (since I was still in my pajamas). I dragged my jeans on (just plain ones) and a black shirt with a green logo about the same color as my eyes on it before shuffling back downstairs and out the door.

"Do you have your cell phone with you?" Reno yelled from the family room.

"What are you, my Grandma?" I yelled back, not bothering to say 'mother' since that woman couldn't give two shits about her own children. And anyway, Reno nitpicks way too much.

I just sauntered out and started walking, not really paying attention to where I was going since I really had no destination in mind. So I just let my mind wander. Wander to school and my friends who're all too good to me and to that cute little blonde with the feistiest attitude. I had first heard about him from Riku when he and Sora found out Sora's best friend (almost like a family member) was quitting home school and coming to our high school. I didn't really care much, at the time it only meant another snobby rich kid to deal with. Not that anyone new was really that interesting to me and anyway he was two years younger than me (though I found out later that he skipped a grade, so he's a junior). It just meant that now, we would have an intelligent snobby rich kid who thought he was just that much better than everyone else. I immediately wanted to avoid him, not even really trusting the fact that he was friends with Sora (Sora's not good a judge of character anyway). Much to my luck, note the sarcasm, I got to meet him on Monday and much to my luck, this time I mean it, I was immediately drawn in. I'm not sure what it was, but the moment I looked into those cerulean eyes, I couldn't look away. He was hypnotizing, not to mention extremely cute and a skater. Hmm, maybe what I said sounded a bit too corny. Anyway, I wanted to get to know this kid and it could only be all the more helpful that he shares my friends, two of my classes, lunch time, hell even my route home. Not to mention, he seemed to warm up to me immediately though if only to make him glare more. He didn't seem to like me that much, especially after we all went a little too wild in his house. Surprisingly, though, his mom seemed to love me. She even invited me over again (much to Roxas' dismay). I had to decline, I didn't want to seem like a stalker and scare him away anymore (I already had him in my lap enough … not that way you perverts). He probably thinks I'm a total creep … I'd find me creepy. What with the multiple tattoos on my face and arms and the red spiky hair. And the malachite eyes I'd inherited from my … mother. I had to swallow thickly at the thought of that woman again. She didn't deserve to be called my mother. And I couldn't let her keep invading my mind's space, it was reserved only for schoolwork and an adorable little blonde boy … one I didn't deserve.

I sighed and kicked at the sidewalk. I didn't even know the kid and I kept getting the urge to kiss him (of course I won't, the midget knows karate). Ugh, I'm such a jackass. I haven't even really been near his lips (except for when he bite me on Thursday for groping him in the middle of Chem class). Not to mention, he's way to good for someone like me, with the childhood worthy of winning an award on _lifetime_. He's classy and intelligent … and those rare moments when he does smile light the rest of any room he's in up. I wanted to get to know him more, even though I shouldn't, but from what I've seen this past week he wants nothing to do with me.

"Hey, mopey redhead!"

I looked up.

"Yeah you!" someone yelled, running towards me. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"What, Demyx?"

"You looked bored out of your mind …" he laughed. I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time this day.

"I am, man. Reno kicked me out so I've got nowhere to go," I told him.

"I'd invite you to hang out with Zexy and me but … you look like you've got something on your mind, or someone?" Demyx asked, the question sounding more like a statement. I stayed quiet.

"Let me guess … spiky, yet somewhat curly, blonde hair, blue eyes, small stature, tendency to bite …"

"That was once!" I said defensively. Dammit, Riku why'd you have to tell this Sitar playing goof-face? He just snickered at the glare I gave him.

"I got it, didn't I?"

"Maybe … I don't even know the kid that well."

"Roxas Shiroi, fifteen, junior, born March thirteenth, five-four, loves music and art, hates Cole slaw, son of one of the most famous modern artists in … ever—"

"Okay Dem, I got it! I don't need his life story! How'd you know all of that anyway?"

"Duh, my boyfriend is Zexion."

"Whatever. What are you doing out here anyway?" I asked.

"Hmm. What _was _I doing …? Oh right! I was going to the store 'cause my mom wasn't feeling up to it."

"Um, Dem, you do know the stores that way …" I pointed in the direction he was just skipping from. He blinked and followed my finger.

"Oh—I knew that."

I stared at him for a second.

"Were you dropped on your head as a baby?"

"RUDE!"

I laughed as he ranted about my subtle hint at calling him stupid. He isn't really stupid, he just doesn't do his work because he's another one of those lazy asses I mentioned. His mom must've begged him to go to the store for her. Either that or she threatened him.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked.

"I thought we went over this … I'm bored as hell, if I had somewhere to go, I'd be there already," I sighed, seriously rethinking the whole 'he's not really stupid' thought I had earlier. Regardless, he stared at me as if I were missing something painfully obvious. Then it hit me.

"No."

"Why not? You're bored, he's home …"

"How do you even know if he's home?"

"Zexion …"

"Hmm … it's still a no."

"Why not?"

"I'm not going to try and look like I'm stalking the poor kid, he already hates me enough!"

"God, you're a stick in the mud!"

"Well you're a pain in my ass!"

"Jeez, difficult much? And anyway, where's Kairi?"

I stared at him for a moment before feeling a certain need to check my phone. There was a text … from Kairi.

**Pick me up at this address in thirty minutes or just come **

**hang out for a little while :****þ**

**Kai**

Below the text was an address that I immediately recognized.

Roxas' address.

"What was it?" Dem asked plainly.

"Message from Kai. She's at Roxas' place," I answered. Dem smiled and wiggled his eyebrows like a villain. I just rolled my eyes and pushed him out of my way.

"Hey, your problems are solved," he offered.

"Well, one of them is …"

"What's the other one?"

"You."

Dem pulled a pout on me and walked away, dejected. I had the urge to laugh at him just to make it worse but he didn't need to be held up even more and end up facing his mother's wrath. She's probably one of the scariest moms I've ever seen (the other two being Mrs. Leonhart and my own mother).

I sighed for what now is the millionth time that day and waved to Dem who waved back excitedly, glad I acknowledged him before we both left. Then I started walking down the street to Roxas' house. The surprising thing; he doesn't live very far. Which Kairi probably loved since she hated walking and was becoming as lazy as our older, lazier sloth of a brother. And she's too years younger than me, she should be filled with energy. My family's a sad, sad thing.

It took about fifteen minutes to make it to the house. Sorry, mansion. The place is huge! Though Naminé didn't seem like the type of person to brag about her wealth so I'm surprised she got a house so big. And speaking of Naminé, the driveway was full so I guessed she was in. I knocked on the door (according to the second message Kairi sent me, the doorbell doesn't work anymore and they kept forgetting to fix it) and waited for someone to answer. After about twenty seconds, someone did. And by someone I mean …

"Roxas … hey," I greeted when he opened the door. He looked mildly surprised, though if it was because of my presence or the fact that I called him by his actual name for once I wasn't sure.

"Hey," he said quietly, lowering his gaze and letting me in.

"Kai said you'd probably be coming to hang for a while so we're all in the living room."

I gazed at him questioningly.

"How many people are here?" I asked curiously.

"Kairi, Xion, me, Naminé, and now you so get your butt in here and join the fun," he said monotonously. I chuckled and followed him as we walked through the hallway, keeping my eyes trained on his ass. Until he told me told stop molesting him with my eyes. And I complied, since he's apparently a ninja now and just knows these things. He didn't look back at me once, if you didn't notice …

"How did you—"

"I could feel your eyes burning holes in my back pockets, you were staring way too intensely."

I was still someone surprised at this, but quickly put it past me in favor of moving closer and winding my arms around his slender waist.

"I get what you mean, I'd rather touch than just looking anyway …" I whispered, my fingers slyly moving down to grip his butt. Don't blame me, it asked to be touched!

"I'll bite you again, I swear!" he growled, trying to twist away from the touch.

I just laughed, pulling him against me just as his mom came into the hallway wondering where we were. When she spotted us, she did the last thing any normal mom would do. She offered for us to grab a room upstairs to be alone. Roxas' face turned just as red as my hair and I had to admit, I blushed a little as well at the idea. Naminé just laughed and told us our alternative option would be un-glue ourselves from one another and join her in the living room. We both accepted that one, though I'd secretly wished we had accepted her first offer and found a room upstairs. I brushed it off just as quickly as I followed her to the living room.

"Why are we here instead of in the back room anyway? It's bigger and if anyone makes a mess, no stains will show …" Roxas grumbled.

"Roxas, that's because you gothified it. It's the blackest room in this house, even your room is brighter," Naminé explained nonchalantly.

"Wow, now I kinda want to see what your room looks like," I laughed. He scowled at me like usual.

"Okay, okay, nut I really do want to see the back room. Just to see for myself if it's all that bad."

Naminé sighed.

"Alright, but now you'll know why I never let Marluxia mess with Roxas' wardrobe. He'd be wearing black all day, every day!"

As a matter of fact, I looked down at him and noticed that for the first time this week, he wasn't wearing black or anything dark for that matter. In fact, his jeans were a very faded, light blue color. And his shirt was a buttoned up, cream white casual shirt. And he had no socks on or anything like it was just a lazy day for this family as well. I found it … extremely adorable. I wanted to touch him again, and no not out of lechery. Just a casual touch. Though, truth be told, I could barely resist the urge to just bend down and kiss those shiny pink lips. … That were turned down in a frown.

"What are you staring at?" he asked, confused and probably curious about the way I was acting right now. I heard giggles just then and looked over my shoulder to see the girls direct their all knowing smiles toward me encouragingly. Great. Everyone but the person I want is on my side. Roxas doesn't even like me. I shook my head at him, telling him it was nothing and I was just thinking. He knocked my arm lightly, calling me a space case before leading me to the backroom. Naminé, Xion, and Kairi followed, though Naminé looked upset to be visiting that particular part of the house.

When we got there, I was honestly surprised. Naminé wasn't lying when she said it was all black. The couch, the recliner, the curtains, the t.v., the computer, the posters covering the wall, even the cat lying comfortably in the corner. But, I liked it. It had personality. And it somewhat described Roxas' personality as well. It showed that he loved music, by the many cds sitting on the ebony computer desk and the playlist on the screen. It showed he like animals by the way the cat seemed well taken care of. It showed he enjoyed art almost as much as his mother though in different forms, shown by the landscapes on two of the walls showing a starless night over the sea. It showed that he enjoyed peace and quiet by the way he kept the windows and door closed and the technology on low volume. It showed he was intelligent and serious about his work by the many school papers (parents' homework as they call it) stacked in an organized way on top of the desk, the papers being some of the few things to brighten up the room. It also showed that he preferred the dark but the way curtains were closed and the lighting was low.

All of this, I assessed in a few seconds as he led us over to the couch. Poor Naminé looked like she couldn't take it. I could understand that she would want to stay in the living room filled with nothing but white.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "This room is so depressing!"

"Thanks for the wonderful support _mom _…" Roxas grumbled, shaking his head at his overly dramatic mother.

"We need girl time, this room saddens us," Naminé exclaimed, poking fun at Roxaswho just rolled his eyes at her antics. She told us to call if we needed anything then dragged Kairi and Xion out as she shut the door. Roxas flopped onto the couch and scooted over to leave room for me. I moved slowly to sit next to him, surprised at the offer. He stayed quiet for a few minutes, staring at nothing in particular, and most likely thinking to himself.

"Sorry if this room depresses you," he said quietly after a moment. I stared at him for a while before answering.

"It doesn't, actually it reminds me of you," I said.

"So, you're saying I'm boring and depressing?" he asked.

"No! I'm saying that you're quiet and somewhat confusing, like the dark. Unpredictable, but you want someone to figure you out. You're interesting, intelligent, caring, and you obviously love music," I told him sincerely. He stared back at me in surprise.

"How'd you figure that?" he asked.

"I had a little conversation with the room when I walked in," I smiled.

"I do stay in here more than I stay in any other room, even my own room," he said quietly.

"It certainly expresses a lot about you," I said, equally as quiet.

"Naminé hates it," he laughed dryly.

"I love it …" I whispered, moving my hand to his cheek to stroke it. I could barely control myself anymore as I stared into those blue eyes. And I started to move our faces closer until our lips almost met. I could even feel it when he moved them to speak.

"Wha—"

Then the door slammed open.

Dammit!

"Stop making out, I'm ready to go home …"

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Shit, Kairi, we haven't even been here that long!" I groaned.

"I know but Reno called and said that Grandma called for us. Something about our parents," she explained.

I felt my face shift into a darkened expression at the mention of those to, but quickly wiped it off to look over at Roxas again. His entire face was red and he was almost glaring at the floor. I sighed, got up and ruffled his hair (to which he swatted at my hand), then made to leave with Kairi. I turned to glance at him one last time from the entrance and caught it just in time as he mouthed the word 'bye Axel' while his eyes stayed glued to the black carpet. I smiled to myself and waved just before leaving.

The entire visit seemed, even if just a little bit, like an important starting point. Or maybe it was the catalyst to move something along. Whichever, who really knows? There's one thing I do know for sure …

As impossible as it seems, I'm starting to fall for the little blonde.

Damn, this'll get complicated. I just hope that I get to stick with him in the end. It's no use if I ignore my feelings. As new as they are they're certainly sincere, got it memorized?

XxXxX

A/N: Oh my GOD, the nyan cat song is STILL PLAYING! This was a kind of short chapter huh? In case you're wondering, Roxas is still as confuzzled as ever about his emotions.

By the way, I've had a strong dislike for back rooms/family rooms ever since my insane friends dragged me by my legs in the back room to play Brawl on the wii. … I shall never forget that day, but my point is I would absolutely love to have Roxas' back room. If you haven't noticed, Naminé's living room is supposed to represent light and Roxas' backroom is supposed to represent darkness. I felt it would be fitting of the characters as Naminé always wears the white dress and until Twilight Town in KHII, Roxas always wears the black Organization coat. The back room also points out various aspect of his personality but still has the air of mystery to it.

…

I'm sorry, this damn nyan cat's driving me insane (I can't stop listening to it!) [I made my dad listen to it, he told me it fried his brain too …]

Anyway, Review please ^^


	4. Chapter 4: I Hate Mondays

Chapter 4: I Hate Mondays

A/N: back to Roxas' POV. Umm … that's it for right now … review. By the way, Roxas is still being as difficult as ever, though he's starting to loosen up … don't hate me?

Warnings: Cussing, ohhh Roxas says something very naughty, Xion's scheming

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts LIKE A BOSS

Reviews:

Azelf1717- Thanks, I was hoping it would work out without seeming weird, and yes it does suck that Axel and Kairi have to live with Reno but they'd rather him than— AAHH not spoiling this!

P5hng-Me-A'Wy- It'll be a while before Axel and Roxas kiss or the reason behind Axel's hate for his mother is revealed but they're coming soon, no worries (hakuna matata)

XxXxX

I held my fingers to my lips as Axel left, feeling my eyes slide halfway closed. I still couldn't figure out how I felt about him. The fact that he almost kissed me disturbed me … but the fact that I wanted him to disturbed me even more. I could practically feel his lips against mine and to be honest … it felt nice. But … I don't like him. He's a jerk. And yet, he didn't act like a jerk just now. He was serious. And he even figured me out just by being in this room. Nobody, not even Naminé, could understand me just by being in this room. And Axel … he got it in just a few seconds. He understood me perfectly, and most other people never even made the effort. Most people thought I was a lost cause because I was always so sheltered or socially awkward. I never talked to people because I never got out of this house.

I shook the thought out of my head as I made my way out of the backroom and into the kitchen. Those people don't matter right now, it's my life anyway. Anyway, from the looks of it, Naminé had started dinner (a rare occurrence since she's not ever really home) and Xion was helping her as well as chatting her ear off until they both noticed me enter. The looks they gave me almost made my face burn. Instead I just glared at them … which of course had no effect.

"So … how did your little reunion with Axel go?" Xion asked innocently. Her façade was so unbelievably see through, I had to use the opportunity to mess with her head.

"We made out, and then he promised to sneak into my room later tonight and fuck me into the mattress," I deadpanned. Xion started choking while Naminé laughed. At least _she_ got the joke.

"You're serious?" Xion yelled.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

"No, dumbass! I barely know the guy!"

She huffed in annoyance.

"Kairi said she caught you guys making out on that emo couch of yours …" Xion pouted.

"You know better than to believe everything Kairi says … besides, what did Axel say?"

"He laughed and shook his head. That doesn't give me a straight answer!" she complained, dramatically flailing the pan on the stove around.

"Xion, please don't ruin my vegetables …" Naminé said, busying herself with seasoning the chicken. Then she put the sheet filled with seasoned chicken in the oven while the one with bland chicken was being prepared on the counter. Then she turned to me.

"How do you feel about him?"

Leave it to Naminé to cut straight to the chase. 'Too bad I can't give her a straight answer,' I thought as I shook my head in exasperation.

"I don't know, Nami. I just don't … I haven't gotten to know him that much and right now all he is to me is some weirdo who won't stop making a grab for my ass. Sure, he's had his serious moments but still, how am I supposed to see someone like that in a positive light?" I murmured.

"… Then why don't you get to know him. I'm telling you the truth when I say he's a really good guy and if it makes you feel any better, he's not like that with anyone else but you. I was actually surprised to see him act that way towards you, he normally isn't so interested in a person that he has to resort to flirting shamelessly to get someone to notice him. And besides, if you want to get to know him for … you know, the real him then just hang out with him for a while. And with me and the others being both your friends and his, it won't be weird for you to hang out with him or anything. You're set, basically," Xion smiled.

I stared at Xion for a moment before nodding my head and agreeing. It always sucks when she's being smart for once and she actually had point. I should probably get to know Axel, as long as he stops grabbing for my ass at least.

"Great, so now that that's covered, Roxas can you watch this chicken for a while I call Marley and tell him that he's not allowed to ransack my kitchen tonight?" Naminé asked. I laughed and nodded as she stalked out of the kitchen then got to work finishing dinner while Xion figured out some plan to help me hang out with Axel that I probably should have listened to.

XxXxX

Monday morning …

I **hate** Mondays.

I groaned and slammed a fist into my alarm clock before going back to sleep. That is, until my mom ran in and started jumping on my bed.

Yeah, that's right. Naminé, my mother, was trying to wake me up … by jumping on my bed.

I rolled over to avoid her feet as she continued to jump quietly. Then I finally fed up and shot up from under my covers.

"Did you have coffee or something?" I asked, not really caring about the answer.

"Why yes, my wonderful son, I most certainly did!" My eye twitched at that. I almost wanted to ask her what she had been smoking but decided I didn't want to know that answer to that.

"Why are you jumping on my bed?" I decided to ask instead.

"Get up, wake up! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, breakfast is cooking and sexy redhead is waiting in my kitchen!"

I groaned and dragged myself out of bed.

"Fuck Mondays, I hate sunshine, why haven't the birds flown south already and last I checked, I don't own any fucking redheads," I grumbled, still half asleep. Naminé stopped jumping and stared at me pointedly as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Which … surprisingly cleared my head. Then my eyes widened as I stared at her near sarcastic expression (that she swears she got from me).

"… Axel's here?" I asked incredulously. She nodded.

"He's not alone. Zexion, Demyx, Sora, and Riku are with him. But the other four are waiting outside. When I invited them in, they all pushed Axel through the doorway and sad they'd wait outside and enjoy the good weather. So Axel and I sat down and had coffee and then I remembered to wake you up!" she spazzed.

I paused and actually bothered to look out the window.

"You do know it's raining … right?"

Naminé stood behind me and stared out the window as well, her expression starting to sober a bit.

"Hmm … the other four are gone," she said absently. My eyes widened.

"What? You mean I'm being left alone with him?" I shouted as she started laughing at me.

"Roxy, your face is completely red!"

I ignored her comment and ran into the hallway bathroom, slamming the door and shouting profanity. Of course, Naminé didn't care. Sometimes I wonder what Ansem was thinking when he asked her to adopt me. If she wasn't such a down to earth person, I'd be crazy by now. Which wasn't so far-fetched seeing the way she was acting now. Oh god, why'd she have coffee?

I shook the thought out of my head as I took a quick shower and dressed myself in the bathroom (no, I didn't forget to bring clothes with me since Axel's here). And speaking of Axel, guess who was standing outside my doorway when I walked out of the bathroom, taking in my half-dried state. No it wasn't the Easter Bunny. I ignored him and made my way back into my room, pulling my shoes on (just plain white sneakers today) and grabbing my things for school before clutching at Axel's shirt and dragging him downstairs. The entire time he was trying to hide his laughter at my rushing. Naminé was already downstairs fixing us both plates.

"Do we even have time for breakfast?" I asked.

"Why do you think I jumped on your bed? I know how you love to oversleep on Mondays," she explained, not looking at either of us until our food was on the table and we were seated.

"Enjoy!"

And with that, she left.

"Wow, are you lucky to have a mom like that …" Axel chuckled.

"It's not like she's my real mom…" I grumbled, once again not even thinking before I say something. And why, just why did I have to tell him that? The only people who know that I'm adopted are Zexion, Sora and Xion. But when I turned to peek at Axel he looked … mildly surprised. Not sympathetic or full of pity or any of that crap.

"Really?" he asked, "But you too look just alike. And she treats you like her real son …"

I contemplated ignoring the curious look on his face in favor of keeping business like that out of the open but then I remembered that Xion was pushing me to get to know him. And I guess (sigh) if I want to get to know him, he should get to know me too.

"I was adopted when I was four. I know Ansem brought me, but I can't remember anything before coming to live with Naminé. She's like … my real mom. Even though I don't even really know who my real parents are. And you're right, she acts like she's my birth mother even though she's not. And … I do know that she loves me like I'm her real son … god that sounded mushy. Anyway, I can't really explain why we look so much alike. It doesn't matter to me though. And Naminé enjoys it when people think I really am her son," I explained quietly, my throat getting somewhat thick from emotion. Axel was rubbing my back lightly in comfort and I started to lean into the touch … then the moment is ruined. Naminé. That's all the explanation needed.

"Don't you two have school, and you're food is getting cold," she said, leaning against the entrance way. Yeah, sometimes she could be pretty responsible.

I huffed and playfully glared at her as she stared back with an 'innocent' expression. I rolled my eyes and turned back to my food, finishing it quickly and pulling Axel outside (but not before Naminé gave me her signature bear hug, the one that cracked my neck I swear). I was fully prepared to jump on my skateboard but Axel stopped me and started walking towards another car in the drive way. His car?

"Wait … if you drove here … how did the others get to school? I can't see those lazy freeloaders actually walking to school from my house," I pointed out.

Axel just shrugged before climbing in and starting the engine up. I climbed in after as he answered verbally.

"They took Riku's car."

…

"They planned this all along didn't they?" I asked as my eyes narrowed slightly at him. Unfortunately, he was unfazed.

"Maybe. It's not like I know what going on in their minds."

…

"You're smirking."

"Am not."

"Are too, don't try and hide it by looking out the window! Keep your eyes on the road!"

"You're a nag."

"Damn straight, and if you want me to shut up I'd suggest you stop pissing me off!"

"Yes madam Roxas …"

"…What?"

We spent the majority bickering until it got to the point of falling into an awkward silence. That lasted for about three minutes. Yeah, that's not gonna work for me.

"Look, Axel—"

"Hey Roxy, I have a question."

I was a little disgruntled that he interrupted me but told to ask away.

"You hate it when I randomly touch you right?"

"Duh."

"Well, what about if I asked?"

"Asked?" My eyebrow rose at this and he turned his full attention to me after parking in the senior parking lot.

"I just really want to hug you right now …"

Well then … at least he asked. Though he never waited for an answer as he was already out of the car and opening my door to drag me out and pull me into a hug. As comfortable as it was against his chest, though, my body automatically stiffened at the contact.

"Is there any particular reason why you wanted to hug me?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You were just so adorable I couldn't resist …"

" … dumbass."

"I thought I told you to stop molesting children!"

We turned to see Xion standing there (evil smirk and all) while her brother and Riku stood behind her wearing similar expressions.

"I'm not molesting anyone! And I did ask if I could hug him!" Axel shouted back at her.

"You never waited for my answer, you dork," I mumbled.

"Right see? Axel, you should learn to keep your hands to yourself!" Xion said, failing to really help the situation.

"And off my ass," I added, though no one heard me.

"I never expected you to tell me who to keep my hands off of," Axel retorted, clutching me closer as if in retaliation.

"Right, well as long you don't start making out randomly I don't care. So if you'll excuse me, I have to get to class," Riku said, still smirking.

I shot a glare at him, which he ignored, and pushed Axel away. He gave me the 'kicked puppy' look which I ignored for all of three seconds before letting him sling an arm over my shoulders lazily. I let him get away with too much …

"Well, anyway, let's hurry up Rox, you know my mom will kill us if we're late to class," Xion pushed. Which was true. Tifa has a habit of inflicting violence on the helpless vulnerable ears of tardy students on a daily basis. It hasn't happened to me once and for that I'm glad. After seeing her pat my uncle Cloud on the back once, I knew I didn't want to stand within five feet of the woman. Which is hard when she's not only your teacher, but visits your house a lot as well. By the way, uncle Cloud still has trouble rotating his left shoulder.

"We're here! And early too, not many people are in the classroom!" Xion exclaimed.

I vaguely nodded, dragging Xion to our seats and turning to Olette to ask her about her weekend (in English since class hasn't started yet). Thankfully, Tifa was at her desk grumbling profanity at some e-mail she was reading and didn't even notice us.

"Hey, Olette," I greeted as Xion waved at her.

"Hi Roxas, Xion. How were your weekends?" she asked politely.

"Ugh," Xion and I answered in unison.

"I had to help my mom clean the garage and we're both still angry at Dad for the little mess he left in it. I mean, I love my parents, really, but they're so dysfunctional," Xion complained.

"Sorry, sweetie, you're going to have to deal with it," Tifa mumbled from her desk. Xion stuck her tongue out at her mom when she thought she wasn't looking … which she was. Tifa reciprocated the gesture, only adding to it by pulling at the skin under her left eye with her index finger. Olette laughed and I shook my head. The Leonharts were certainly amusing being composed of hard-core Tifa, quiet Squall (though he hates it when people call him that), and their insane fraternal twins Sora and Xion.

"Well," I said, turning back to Olette, "My weekend was boring as all hell so there's not much to say for me." I decided to leave the business with Axel out. I didn't need rumors spreading if anyone over heard though I doubt Olette would ever tell.

"How about you? How was your weekend Olette?"

"Hmm … not very interesting. My family had a reunion and I had to deal with some of my evil younger cousins but that's it," Olette laughed.

"I know what you mean," I laughed with her, "Naminé's family is something else as well. I mean Naminé herself is pretty loopy and her brother is the complete opposite. I don't think I'll ever understand Uncle Cloud, *Tifa snorted in agreement to that but I ignored it* nor will I ever understand my grandparents. One minute they're all lovey dovey and the next, they're all like 'Leave me the hell alone'. And then there are Naminé's cousins and they're all insane I swear! Every time they bring their children, we end up taping someone to a chair!"

"Wow, sounds like an interesting family," Olette said, trying to stifle her laughter.

"They're crazy as all hell though," Tifa cut in.

"Mom, do you need to butt into our conversation?" Xion yelled.

"Yep, 'cause I'm allowed to," Tifa said calmly, her eyes still glued to her computer screen as other students slowly started filling the classroom.

"But enough about families, how'd your weekend with Axel go" Olette asked me.

I think I started choking on my own spit by then.

"H-how did you—"

"I know everything."

I don't know if I should be scared of Olette by now … yeah I probably should be.

"Oh, I know! You guys can get to know each other during lunch … you know … alone," Xion suggested, her eyebrows wiggling villainously.

"No. And anyway, where would you guys sit?"

"The cafeteria's not so bad …" Olette suggested.

"Tch, damn. I was hoping we could avoid that godforsaken room this year but this is all for Roxy. I hope you appreciate what I do for you Roxas!" Xion grumbled.

"Not really."

"Yes you do! You just don't realize it."

"You know what I realized?"

Xion and I both froze and turned to see Tifa staring at us in her eerily calm manner that meant she was probably pissed.

"You two are interrupting the beginning of my class," she said, smiling sweetly.

"…" Would **you** be able to talk if Tifa was smiling at you that way?

"So, could you kindly finish your conversation elsewhere? I'm sure you don't want to get in trouble over something like a small conversation. It can wait, my class can't," Tifa's smile widened and she cracked her knuckles menacingly.

We just nodded and continued to stare at her wide-eyed. Apparently that was enough for her because she turned away and began drills. Olette slipped a note onto my desk and I looked over at her before grabbing it.

I wanted to warn you but Mrs. Leonhart actually said not

to. I know it's kinda mean but I wanted to see what she had planned.

I glanced back at Olette and she smiled sheepishly. Sigh. And just when I thought I'd finally met someone who's not entirely evil. Then again, no one goes against Tifa Leonhart's wishes. I jabbed the note to Xion and watched as her face turned sheepish while she read it. I just sighed and got to work.

XxXxX

"Are you ready for your romantic, Disney movie, makes-my-teeth-hurt mushy date with Axel?"

"It's not a date Sora, shut up, we're just eating lunch. And you and your evil twin are the ones who set this up in the first place!"

"Well technically, it was Xion's idea …"

"You still helped so your also at fault."

I was currently being dragged to our usual spot where we all eat lunch by Sora (with a silent Riku trailing behind). Although, everything about this day was slowly becoming more unusual and there's no 'we all' today. In fact, the majority of the 'we all' is now eating in the cafeteria for the time since sixth grade apparently. I was about to wish them good luck but since they're leaving me with firecrotch over there I'm instead wishing slow painful deaths upon them all. The imagery that idea had planted in my mind would at least keep me entertained. For a while …

"Ugh, Sora let go of me already. Don't you have other people to annoy relentlessly?" I grouched.

"Yeah, but they're in the cafeteria right now, and I'm helping you out at the moment."

"I'm pretty sure I can make it to the tree that about fifteen feet away just fine …" I seethed.

"Sora, let him go. He's not gonna die oor something in the next thirty seconds. Let's just head inside, kay?" Riku said, gently prying Sora off me. I gave him my biggest 'thankyouverymuch' look. He winked before turning away and dragging Sora with him towards the school. Sometimes I'm seriously grateful Sora decided to date someone only slightly sadistic compared to the other people I know. I turned back to see Axel leaning against the tree we usually eat by, looking slightly bored since he had to wait through me trying to get rid of Sora. I walked over to him and stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Wanna explain why Sora was dragging you outside and why everyone else is eating in the cafeteria," he asked, probably trying to avoid another awkward silence.

"Xion's fault …" I sighed and he looked like he understood.

"Then I guess it's just you and me huh?" he asked, this time his serious expression changing into a grin that had me wishing I really was slowly torturing those little monsters I call my friends.

"Yeah … I guess we are."

XxXxX

A/N: So like I said, please review. The next chapter might take a while but it should be out before July. Also, if anyone's seen Advent Children did you notice that the shoulder Cloud has a problem rotating is the same arm he had the Stigma on? Hmm … I feel like I probably shouldn't have pointed that out … well whatever.

Oh and the whole taping unruly children to a chair … I've seen it happen, my camp counselors from elementary school are not to be messed with.

See you next chapter!

(Did anyone else think this was short?)


	5. Chapter 5: I Hate Xion Even More

Chapter 5: I Hate Xion even more …

A/N: This chapter's going to be a little short because it's leading into the next few chapters which are going to be pretty important to the rest of the story (I think you know what I mean … if not then you're in for a surprise … maybe). Also, they may get a little crazy so be prepared for some crack … ish moments. And a lot of sugar. Ahem, moving on. I've got a few new stories I'm starting and I'm not allowed to stay on my mother's computer for too long every day (I miss my old computer *sadness*) so updates may get a little slow but I might be able to get a bunch of chapters out this weekend … MIGHT. Other than that … a chapter each week maybe? I don't know well anyway, this chapter switches between Roxas' and Xion's points of view so, enjoy and review! Hee hee … that rhymed.

Warnings: Some more bad language … um yeah that's it.

Disclaimer:

Me: In the name of the moon, I do not own Kingdom Hearts!

Saïx: Fuck you!

Me: Sad face Fine in the name of nothingness …

Xemnas: *glares evilly*

XxXxX

"Won't you get out of there already?"

"No, Xion, go away!"

I heard her huff before finally walking away. She'd been bothering me about how lunch went with Axel all afternoon which forced me to hide away in my backroom. In fact, I'm still wondering why she's here in the first place. Anyway, it wasn't anything special … until he almost kissed me again. What's up with this guy and lips, it's like he's addicted to something he's never had. Although, I did feel kind of frustrated when the bell rang and interrupted us. It was weird; I didn't want him to stop moving towards me. Great, now I'm confusing myself! Maybe it's because he got considerably more conscious of my personal space (somewhat) … or the fact that he was serious throughout the entire lunch period. Or maybe it's because since last week, I've been getting closer to him. Or maybe it's because I'm just an idiot who can't figure out what he wants. No … I think I do know what I want. But how do I get it?

"I can help you, you know …"

I jumped and ended up on the carpet a few inches from Xion's white Hello Kitty socks … which were attached to the demon herself.

"What do you mean 'you can help'?" I asked, irritated and rubbing my sore nose.

"You can't even figure yourself out, Roxas, you don't get it when everyone else does …" she sighed, plopping down on the carpet next to me as I sat up.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Dude, you totally like him back."

I'm extraordinarily glad I didn't have anything in my mouth or I'd have choked to death.

"Wh-what the hell—"

"You don't want to like him—"

"Damn right!"

"Let me finish! You don't want to like him because you're not used to him. You only see Mr. Perv, you've never really seen him as anything else. And you've never felt this way about anyone since you've never gotten a chance to meet anyone. But you like him. Think about it, are you really that repulsed at the thought of him kissing you? Or are you repulsed at yourself because you want him to?"

"Dammit, stop making sense," I sighed, slumping against the couch. She was right. I wasn't really that freaked out that he wanted to kiss me. But admitting it just makes it worse. And now that I think about it, did I really have a reason not to like him? I mean, aside from the excessive groping, he's never really done anything. I'm just like Xion said, way too inexperienced. Damn.

"Well, what do you expect me to do now? It's not like I can call him up and tell him 'Hey Axel, I just figured out that I don't dislike you as much as I thought, wanna fuck?'. You do realize that he'd think I'd gone insane."

"You don't have to say it like that …" she mumbled.

"Well how about I just not say it at all," I grouched. Yep, I grouch.

"Hell no, Roxas, I'll tell him for you if you don't say it!" Xion exclaimed, jumping up from her spot next to me and going for the phone. I grabbed her ankle and tripped her.

"Jeez, Xion, I'll tell him. There's no way in hell you're doing it! Besides …" my gazed lowered, along with my voice as I said this, "I'd rather tell him myself anyway. It's more special that way."

…

"Aww!"

"Shut up Xion! Wait, where are you going?"

"This is a huge change in development! I must plan!"

"… What?"

She huffed again and stared straight at me after getting back to her feet.

"You obviously need my help, or you'll never get anywhere!"

"Who said I—"

"I did! Now I'm calling Axel so that we can hang out at his house next weekend. That way, you won't have to do it in school and we can all be there to party— I mean support you!"

"Who is 'we all'?" I asked suspiciously.

"Umm … so anyway, I'll go ahead and call Axel now!" And with that, she ran for the phone down the hall before I could grab her ankle again. Damn. She's going to do something stupid, I know she is. Forget needing her help, she probably make Axel end up hating me instead! Either that or I'll make a fool of myself. Though how I managed to go from hating him to liking him in a week, I'll never understand. Yeah, I hate my brain. And I hate Xion even more … 

XxXxX

Xion's POV

"Hello?"

"Axel?"

"Xion? Whose number are you calling from?"

"So, you've been coming on to Roxas all this time and never asked for his number?"

"Roxas' … well it doesn't matter, it's not like he'll actually give me his number."

"Says who?"

"Says his obvious dislike for me …?"

"Oh don't be so sure of that …"

"What?"

"Nothing, listen. We're totally having a sleepover at your house!"

"No! Why're you planning this at my house anyway?"

"Because Reno never gives a crap. And anyway, I could get Roxas over there!"

"Like that'll change my mind!"

"Will it help if we left you alone for the weekend?"

"No not really …"

"C'mon, please? It'll be fun …"

"No, it'll be a mess I have to clean up later."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll bring my gothic Lolita costume and dress Roxy up in it …"

"You make it sound like I'll go all pedo-bear off of that …"

"Won't you?"

"You make it tempting, but no. I'm not that much of a pervert."

"I'll pay you …"

"How much are we talking here?"

"A hundred bucks if you let me, Sora, Riku, Demyx and Zexion come over too."

"A hundred and fifty."

"Deal."

"Fine! I can't believe I just let you bribe me …"

"I can. See you this weekend."

"Yeah, sure."

I put the phone back on its charger and leaned against the counter it was on top of.

"What was that all about?" Roxas asked, emerging from his emo room of darkness.

"I just set up the best weekend ever!"

" … what are you talking about?"

"We're all sleeping over at Axel's house! We all meaning me and my brother and Riku, Dem and Zexion. And of course Kairi but … she lives there."

"And, you're basically all gonna watch me crash and burn while I try to tell this guy I like him?"

"Yup."

"I hate you."

XxXxX

Roxas' POV

Why did I let this girl drag me here?

We're currently in front of Axel's house waiting for him to answer the damn doorbell. Sora broke into my house this morning and woke me up yelling about an awesome weekend, and super fun, and how I'll love it, and all that shit. He and his sister shall burn! After Xion pays Axel this one hundred and fifty dollars she somehow ended up owing him. Sometimes I feel sorry for Tifa and Leon, their children weren't the brightest bulbs in the set. Anyway, after much convincing (and bribing me with chocolate cheesecake) Xion finally managed to drag me here. It was a nice place, not as big as Naminé's and for that I'm glad (it's something normal), and it seemed quiet. It couldn't possibly be this peaceful inside if Kairi lives here but still.

When Axel opened the door I felt … relieved? I'm not really sure, but I know this time it's a good feeling. And I could tell he was happy I came here by the way he was smiling at me. I wanted to smile back. But I didn't. Because Xion and Sora were yelling in my ear.

"Hey, Axel!"

"Hey, guys come on in. Everyone else is upstairs since Reno's down here and refuses to tolerate teenagers," Axel laughed. My eye twitched a bit when the terrible two ran right inside (though Xion didn't get far before Axel made her turn around and give him his money). Then he turned to me, small smile in place of the large grin he usually has on his face.

"I'm glad you came," he said quietly.

"Really? You want someone as grumpy as me in your house?" I asked. At least it got him to laugh. Then he led me inside. I had to say … the interior was not surprising. Burgundy. Is that enough of an explanation? No, it wasn't everywhere but there was enough of it.

"If you're wondering about the inside of the house, blame Reno. He's the one who wanted something … interesting."  
>There's that name again … Reno. I'm guessing he's Kairi's and Axel's older brother.<p>

"I guess you should probably meet Reno, my brother. He doesn't like not knowing who's in his house anyway …" Axel said, confirming my thoughts. I nodded and he led me down a hallway leading to a single door on the right and a staircase in the middle. Axel knocked on the door and out stepped … an Axel double. I'm dead serious. They look exactly alike … well aside from the longer hair and blue eyes … that were staring at me questioningly.

"Are you kidnapping little kids again?" he asked Axel.

Another subtle difference, I actually do want to punch this guy.

He ignored my death glare and kept his eyes on Axel … who looked exasperated.

"Reno, I never kidnapped anyone. And this isn't a little kid, this is Roxas."

"Oh … I always figured you'd go for a blonde with blue eyes and a pretty face," Reno said, stroking his chin.

"Whatever, Reno. Anyway, Roxas, now that you've met my idiot brother let's head upstairs."

"I take offense at being called an idiot by a high schooler …"

Then I'll call your friend Rude and tell him to call you an idiot. At least he's older than you."

"Ouch."

Axel rolled his eyes and started taking me upstairs and I started to calm down a little.

"I can already tell I'm really not going to like him that much …" I grumbled.

"Yeah, I figured. But at least he lets me and Kai get away with anything so it doesn't matter much. Anyway, let's get this party started."

"Joy."

XxXxX

What did I tell ya … short.

And I've been listening to Disney songs all day long …

*goes to room and watches Treasure Planet* (Seriously, who doesn't love that movie?)

Anyway, like I said, review please. I like to hear what my readers have to say!


	6. Chapter 6: Sleep over and Play Dead

Chapter 6: Sleep over and play dead …

A/N: This took a little while to get out huh? Sorry, I've been starting too many stories. And here's how it goes when a new story comes to mind:

Me: *ding idea*

Story: Okay, this is the deal; if you type me up I'll make sure to take care of the rest. You only have to help out with characters and such. I can write myself …

Me: okey-dokey!

Get what I mean? So my brain's been cranking out new stories for the past week and I'm trying to do them the justice of typing them up. This weekend's going to be a blow out of new chapters and stories and such. And then I'll get stressed trying to update them regularly. Don't blame me, blame the stories. That's why this isn't coming out as fast as it should be but bear with me. Inspiration is actually the one I've gotten furthest in so you won't have to worry about it not having any new chapters. Currently, I have seventeen chapters written up, I just need to tweak them and type them. Speaking of tweaking, this was originally supposed to be chapter seven. Things didn't work out the way I planned and the story yelled at me for trying to change things so it may seem to be going a little fast but it's important for the rest of the story that we get the AkuRoku over with soon and get into the plot. In the meantime, enjoy the next few chapters 'cause I had lots of fun writing them! You may think I'm insane, just fair warning …

Warnings: CROSSDRESSING! You have been warned. Some language … nothing else really.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of the songs mentioned/sang in this chapter. *floats off into the distance*

Reviews:

Azelf1717-YOU. MUST. WATCH. THAT. MOVIE. BEST MOVIE EVER! And I like Reno too, he'd be an awesome big brother! Reno vs. Roxas … pfft, I personally side with the short guy, haha!

Really, guys? That's the only review? Show me some love, people, c'mon! Except for you Azelf1717, you are now my new favorite person … (3 reviews yay!) Although, I am thankful to the other reviewers and people who favorite/alert my story. Thank you! You all rock my socks … wow that was horrible. *slaps myself in the face*

XxXxX

"You know … when you said 'let's get this party started', I figured we would be doing something … not like this …"

I yelled this through the bathroom door as Kairi and Xion tried to coax me out. No way was I getting out of this bathroom dressed like this. I shouldn't have even let those two near me in the first place! I should've known the moment the names Kairi Hayden Akai and Xion Alyson Leonhart were brought up I should've run far, far the fuck away! I'm not even going to describe what they have me in, I just know it's not for guys.

… I hate them all.

"But Roxy! You look adorable! Please come out?" Kairi yelled.

"This isn't adorable, it's disturbing!" I shouted back.

"Aww, but Roxy! I wanna see how hot you look in that dress. You know how sexy black makes you looked!" Axel whined, though I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. The comment itself made me blush but I refused to give in! I don't care if I have to live in this bathroom, Kairi keeps it clean anyway. Though, as if my body was rebelling against my pride, my stomach started growling just then. Fuck, this is just what I need! Well … maybe if I sneak past—no, they'll stay at the door until I come out.

"That's it, I'm picking the lock!" Kairi …

Fuck …

"And I'll go get the camera!" And that was Sora.

Fuck …

"We'll stand by the door to make sure he doesn't try to escape." And then that was Axel and Xion.

Double Fuck.

I searched around for an escape, any escape, but nothing was big enough for me to fit through. I stared longingly at the sink drain. There goes my epic _Finding Nemo_ escape …

Then the door started unlocking and I had to use my last resort. Hide behind the shower curtain. The door burst open just as I closed the curtain completely and, lucky me, the curtain was just as burgundy as the rest of the house so there was no silhouette. Not that it would help. Kairi, unfortunately, isn't as idiotic as Demyx or Sora when it comes to this stuff. She wouldn't look towards the vent first. I could practically feel her advance towards the bathtub.

"Come on Roxanne! Stop hiding, that dress actually looks cute on you!"

"Fuck no, it doesn't!" I yelled back, holding curtain in hopes that she wouldn't try to force them open and rip them.

No…

Instead, she used her unbelievable flexibility (damned gymnast) and slid under the curtain. And, I swear to god, her face turned red the moment she saw me.

"Well … I know I helped you get in it but … I never thought it'd be this cute," she whispered.

I shot her a dirty look and stuck my tongue out.

"Shut up Kairi! I'm not getting out of this bathroom."

-insert Kairi's evil grin that she probably got from Axel-

"Yes, you are."

I never thought scrawny little Kairi with the skinniest arms ever actually dragged me out of the bathroom … scratch that, she's part of the Akai family, of course she could. They're all way too damn skinny and **way** too damn strong! Still, I complained … a lot. After she finally got me out of the bathroom, I was blinded by this huge flash of light. When I could finally see again, everyone was staring at me in awe. Xion's mouth was even agape, though she remedied that when she started speaking.

"Damn, Roxanne, we did a good job. Who'd have thought giving you a play makeover would end up making you look like a model …"

Sora nodded in agreement and handed me the picture his old camera had produced. I could barely believe it when I saw it. My hair was flat to my head, though it still curled somewhat and my eyes were half closed almost in a seductive way. Not to mention, my face was bright pink to compliment the pale skin and the frilly black dress fit tightly to my body except for the skirts which billowed out and hung just above my knees. … I looked like a girl. And I could already feel my face molding into a glare towards the picture.

I had a feeling Kairi and Xion would make it big as make-up artists. I could barely tell that it was me in this picture, it was actually a little scary. Not to mention every ounce of my dignity has now stolen my _Finding Nemo_ moment and made its way down the drain. When I looked up again, everyone's faces were as red as mine probably was, Axel's even more so. And I'm not sure where he's staring but it's making me seriously uncomfortable.

"R-Roxas … y-you look—"

"Don't say it!" I interrupted as another few flashes went off. I glared at Sora and he ran behind Riku and stuck his tongue out at me, making that weird _nyeeh_ sound that he does that sounds like my cat when she's sick. Everyone else still wouldn't stop gawking. After a few moments, I felt ready to explode at them.

"Well, are you going to continue ogling me or are we actually going to do something worth our time?" I seethed, crossing my arms and hoping they'd pass the red on my cheek off as anger. Everyone seemed to relax a bit at my comment and thankfully the majority of them (the minority being Axel) stopped staring and went back to whatever they were doing before Kairi and Xion started torturing me.

"So … what are we supposed to do now?" Sora asked, leaning against the antique table while Riku sat down on the single stool and wrapped an arm around Sora's waist.

"As long as it doesn't involve me, I don't care," I grumbled and, for some strange reason, everyone started laughing. … I don't get it.

"We could always hang downstairs, though the t.v. sucks so no point in watching it. All we've got is basic cable anyway …" Axel offered, walking over and very subtly (I barely noticed, really) slinging an arm over my shoulders. I gave him a look but let it slide.

"This is why we should just hang out at Roxy's place!" Xion complained. I stared at her evenly.

"No."

"Aww …"

"I vote downstairs," Riku cut in. Sora and Kairi nodded and we all headed down.

"Where are Dem and Zex getting here anyway?" I asked Axel. I found it strange that they weren't in the attic when I was dragged upstairs (after running away when Xion pulled out the dress).

He shrugged. "Probably in their car scre—"

"Never mind, I don't wanna know!" I yelled and covered my ears. Zexion's my best friend and that was way too much information. Axel just laughed at me and squeezed my shoulder. I gave him another look.

"Why do you always cling to me like that?" I asked. He looked a little confused.

"Like what?"

I nodded my head towards his hand gripping my left shoulder lightly. He just shrugged expressionlessly.

"Why do you let me?" he asked. I stared at him for a few seconds before turning away to not let Axel see the smile growing on my face. He had me there … Axel squeezed my shoulder agin after not getting an answer. I let him do it, I didn't care anymore. I still wondr why I cared in the first place.

"Hey Axel, Rox—what the fuck are you wearing?"

I guess Demyx and Zexion are here now. That was Demyx, if you hadn't guessed.

"We dressed him up so he could look pretty!" Xio giggled.

"Yeah, isn't he a beautiful princess? He'll make a wonderful wife for my brother," Kairi giggled alongside Xion.

Women … are … evil.

"You're right, he is beautiful! Princess Roxanne!" Demyx laughed, obviously making fun of me.

"Goddammit, stop calling me Roxanne, all of you!"

"But you're so cute!" Everyone (minus Zexion, my best buddy bless him) whined. I rolled my eyes at them.

"You're all insane!"

Zexion cleared his throat.

"Except you , Zex, you're cool …" I said. He nodded and turned back to whatever he was reading.

"Hey, children … what are you all doing in my house?" Reno asked, walking through the front door and back from … wherever he was when Xion and Kairi decided to 'dress me up'.

"Um … taking over?" Demyx suggested.

"No."

Reno does not approve.

"But …"

Dammit, Reno, don't fail me!

" I brought sugar … knock yourselves out … literally."

… I don't know if I should hug him or punch him in his family jewels.

"Hmm … I can see this getting a little crazy," Axel said, staring warily at the others who were staring at all of the snacks Reno brought like a pack of starved animals (besides Zexion and Riku …). I had a bad feeling about this.

XxXxX

-about twenty minutes later-

"She's doing it again …"

"Kairi! Turn that crap off!"

Are you sure you want me to describe the scene here? Are you absolutely frikkin sure? It's not a pretty sight. Screw it, I'll tell you anyway. Currently, Kairi was dancing around to Korean pop music in nothing but her underwear and a Mickey Mouse hat. Xion and Sora were side-by-side hanging from the ceiling. Don't even ask. Reno had just come in to observe the insanity (the **he** caused by the way). Riku's passed out on the couch with his face turned towards the television with a slight scowl. I don't blame him, this t.v.'s crap. Demyx is outside in a wrestling match with the neighbor's dog. The poor thing was only trying to sleep. It's currently trying to bite that idiot's face off. Zexion was still curled up with a book that looked like it had too many pages and no actual plotline. Axel … still had his travelling hands moving up my skirt (I can't tell you how horrible it feels to say that). I elbowed him in the ribs for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Please make it stop …" Sora complained. Xion pushed him and he almost fell to the ground.

"No way, sing louder! Encore!" Xion yelled. How Kairi could sing in Korean I'll never know.

"Cheombuteo jituman jakku burigo. Dareun saramgwa innyago ansimhanuen ha. Ijen naege jichyeotdago malhaneun neo. Hwa jum naeji mallago. Bopeep, bopeep, bopeep, ah!"

"Kairi, shut the fuck up!" Reno yelled.

Apparently he doesn't like Korean pop. Kairi stared him straight in the eyes and said robotically, "Don't lose your temper so-so-so quickly."

Reno grabbed a pillow and threw it at her face. Everyone laughed, including Riku who I thought was unconscious. I guess not, since he now had his head tuned towards Kairi although his eyes were still closed. Creepy …

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, ROXAS!"

I looked up at her, still trying to keep Axel's hands off my thighs (the perv wasn't even high off sugar). Kairi ran over to me and plopped herself in my lap (successfully keeping Axel's hands away) and pulled out her cell phone. It died about two seconds later.

"Aww … hold on, I'll charge it."

She ran upstairs then came back down a few seconds later to plug her charger into the wall and hr phone.

There was about three minutes of awkward silence.

"Roxas, c'mere a second," Kairi said, not letting her phone off the charger. I turned to look at Axel and he shook his head, staring at me with a warning in his eyes. Before I could question him or respond, Kairi grabbed my arm and dragged me over to her chair near the outlet. Then shoved her phone in my face. I managed to catch the disturbed look on Reno's face before some weird music started …

-Experiencing technical difficulties-

-Fourteen minutes later-

I … I don't know how to describe this. This moment in history that marks the fourteen minutes of my life wasted on some poptart cat shitting a rainbow …

If I dropped a few I.Q. points, I wouldn't be particularly surprised.

"Roxas, your eye is twitching …" Kairi giggled. At this point I was ready to crawl back into Axel's arms (although, right now he and Reno were covering their ears and slamming their faces into the wall).

"I can't believe you let her play that …" Reno muttered.

"I can't believe she could actually sing along with it …" Sora said.

"I could sing Friday instead," Kairi suggested.

"Fuck no!" Everyone yelled in unison.

XxXxX

"I'm bored."

"Xion you're always bored. Find something to do already!"

Xion stared at Sora glumly before grabbing a large, white pillow (those kind that you see in Walmart and want to buy since it looks so comfortable but you know it won't fit on your bed) off the, surprisingly, white couch and slammed it into Sora's face. It stuck there for a moment before sliding off slowly to reveal Sora's glare. He grabbed a pillow by Riku's head (yeah, I think he's actually asleep now since he didn't react with anything other than a slight twitch of his nose) and hit Xion the stomach with it. She stared at him blankly for about six seconds before grabbing the pillow she threw and tackling her twin brother.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" they screamed, which still didn't wake Riku up, and the pillows started flying.

The moment the words left their lips, I immediately ran behind Axel (who was still face-planting the wall) and hid. He stared down at me, then over to the insane scene of pillows flying between Xion, Sora, Kairi, and yes even Reno while Riku was still dead on the couch and Zexion was staring amusedly at Demyx who was currently running away from the neighbor's dog.

… it's a Rottweiler, by the way.

Axel stared at them for a few seconds more before lo0oking down at me. I stared back up and he grabbed me under my arms to pull me up before just throwing me over his shoulder (much to my dismay) and walking into the kitchen to find food.

A word of advice … never give a bunch of crazy teenagers sugar and access to pillows. Another word of advice … never spill food anywhere on your body with Axel around. Last word of advice … never challenge your red head love interest to a cooking battle … it won't end well. But I had to admit, Axel was a pretty damn good cook. Another reason for me to like the guy I guess. Yup, I've fully accepted it. Now to just tell him …

XxXxX

A/N: Agh! I was hoping for this chapter to surpass 3,000 words … I guess that wasn't happening. No worries, the next chapter will be longer. I'm not going to lie, you guys might hate me for it. But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. As I said, this weekend is a blow out of new chapters/stories so the next one might be out by July fourth. If not … July fifth, perhaps? Who knows, anyway please review! I like to see the opinions of others and I know there has to be something you guys want to comment on. As long as you're not flaming because destructive criticism just plain sucks. Tell me what'll make this better. See you guys later! … Oh … look at that … this author's note actually made the chapter surpass 3,000 words.


	7. Chapter 7: Confuzzles

Chapter 7: Confuzzles are not for the blondes

A/N: More insanity to deal with in this chapter … please don't hate me by the end of it. I'm trying to have some fun with the story before the plot line gets all serious and you all hate me forever for it. And sorry it took so long to get this out, my 4th of July was behind schedule which messed up my fifth of July and I couldn't even find my mom's laptop yesterday. Now everything's back on track and I'll try to get chapter eight out soon so bear with me. Oh, and about some of the things the characters say in this chapter … I'll explain those at the end but I'm telling you now they were all actual conversations I've had.

Warnings: The cross dressing ends here, folks, but I do hope you enjoyed the picture your imaginations gave you. Swearing, beware of Demyx … that's all folks.

Disclaimer: 私は自分のキングダムハーツをしないで …

XxXxX

"So …?"

"It's …"

"Yes …?"

"Ugh! Fine, you win!"

"See? Told you, my cooking is beast!"

"Right whatever … where'd you learn to cook anyway?"

"I taught myself."

I stared at him for a moment before continuing. It seemed like he didn't want to really answer that question. Oh well, at least I know one more thing about Axel. He is a really good cook. His skills are just as good as mine … he's just more creative. I'm not even really sure about the name of what I'm eating but nonetheless it still tasted pretty good. And it gave me a reason to take those stupid lacy gloves off. I swear when I get my hands on Xion and Kairi I will strangle them both mercilessly. There was no rush though. Besides, I'm a slow eater. Axel had already finished and now he was just waiting for me. That wasn't very encouraging though; the way he was staring at me was making me self-conscious. I tried ignoring him at first but after a while it was starting to drive me a little bit crazy.

"Axel, wha—"

I stopped talking when he caught my eye. There it was again, that look he keeps giving me … like he was starved and I was the only potential meal. Not to mention, with us being alone, his gaze seemed intensified. I couldn't look away, couldn't find my voice, couldn't do … anything. I couldn't even move when his face moved considerably closer to mine.

"I want food …"

Dammit Xion!

I glared at her as she slumped against the doorway and she smiled sheepishly before turning her attention to Axel.

"So you only made food for two huh?" she glared playfully.

"Check the refrigerator and it should have the number for Dominos …" he replied in a bored tone. Axel looked the way I felt right now. Pissed.

"Fine, fine. But Reno's paying for it!"

"Why the hell should I pay for it?"Reno's voice travelled into the kitchen.

"Because you love us!" Xion shouted back.

The answering silence confirmed that Reno was probably going to pay for it anyway. I sighed. There goes that chance with Axel. I threw my gloves at Xion's head.

XxXxX

"So, explain to me what happened again."

"Umm …"

"Demyx—"

"Okay, so I accidentally let the neighbor's dog loose on the pizza delivery man."

I never thought I'd see the day when Zexion would actually reprimand Demyx in front of everyone. Where's Sora's video camera when you need it?

"Wasn't that pizza guy … Rai from school?" Sora asked.

Demyx stared at him helplessly.

"Shit, man, Seifer's gonna kill you," Xion stated.

"Nooo! Hide me!" Demyx shouted, jumping into Zexion's arms … who quickly dropped him.

"Demyx just sit down and eat your damn pizza!"

He complied and sat down between Zexion and Kairi (who'd finally put some clothes on due to her brothers' pestering although she kept the Mickey Mouse hat on).

Axel and I were just sitting and talking with everyone else since we had already eaten (though I did catch Axel sneaking one slice of cheese but I let it slide since he's basically a skeleton with fiery red hair). It was a surprisingly normal dinner though…

I was just waiting for someone to mess it up.

"Hey you know what's a weird word?" Demyx asked with a scrunched look on his face.

"What, Demyx?" Zexion asked with a sigh, probably already regretting the fact that he opened his mouth at all.

"Coitus."

Everyone stared at Demyx, and Xion even started choking. Kairi just looked confused. I think Riku dropped his slice of pizza.

"Demyx, what the hell does that even have to do with anything?" Zexion seethed.

"What, I always thought it was a weird word …"

"No spouting off words like that at my table," Reno said distractedly, as he was standing at the counter on the phone with someone.

"Why? It is a scientific term …"

"Does he even know what he's talking about?" Sora whispered to Riku who shrugged.

"I don't know, it is undeniably random though," Riku replied.

"I don't get it …"

Everyone stared at Kairi.

"Kairi, coitus is—" Demyx started just as Axel slapped his hands over Kairi's ears.

"No defiling my little sister's mind!" he yelled.

"Hmm … shouldn't she know things like this?" Demyx asked.

"Save it for health class," Riku groaned.

"Hey, I could be her personal Health teacher!" Demyx pouted.

"How?" everyone yelled.

"I'm going to be a doctor."

…

…

…

What?

"Pfft … what?" Xion giggled. Demyx glared at her but otherwise didn't acknowledge her commentary. He grabbed Kairi's arms and pulled her away to the other side of the table. Axel was too busy holding his laughter to stop him.

"Kairi, you see this is how it works—"

"**Not** in my kitchen!" Reno said a little more forcefully.

Demyx sighed and left the kitchen, Kairi trailing behind him doubtfully. We all stared at Zexion.

"Anatomy and Biology are the only classes that actually catch and hold his attention," he explained.

That apparently summed it up.

…

"Is anyone going give Ms. Shelley her dog back?" Axel asked no one in particular.

"He'll go back to her when he's got no one left to chase or terrorize," Reno said.

"Reno," Xion started, staring out the window over the sink, "I think Muffins is pissing on your garden …"

"Fuck no he isn't!" Reno yelled frantically, staring out the window before running out the back door.

"Shell, get your god damn dog off my property!" I heard him yell.

"Then tell your brother's stupid little friends to stop baiting my dog!" a woman's voice yelled back. It sounded like it probably belonged to a twenty year old but I couldn't see out of the window (Xion was in the way) so I couldn't know for sure.

"He did leave Muffins alone, your dog is just insanely violent!"

I could hear Riku and Sora behind me laughing their asses off at the scene. I was still trying to figure out who in their right mind would name a Rottweiler 'Muffins'.

"So … anyway, is there any sea-salt ice cream in the freezer?" Xion asked just as Demyx and Kairi came back in (Kairi looking mildly disturbed).

"Yeah, there should be some," Axel said.

She nodded and grabbed a few bars out, handing one to each of us and ushering everyone but Axel and I out of the kitchen. She gave me a meaningful look before disappearing.

The silence left behind was unbelievably awkward. I was almost suffocating and, no surprise, my body started reacting nervously and I could swear I was starting to sweat (the dress wasn't helping much). Now was my chance to tell Axel how I feel but… how will he react? After the way I treated him for the last two weeks, he'd probably think I was joking or playing with his feelings. It even seemed unreal to **me** that within a week I could go from hating a guy to falling in love with him. And it's even more surprising that this is exactly that. I've never felt this way about anyone but the butterflies and the pull he has towards me tells me enough. And the way we seemed to just know each other so well even though we only met two weeks ago. It felt like a lifetime.

I felt him nudge my shoulder and looked over to see him staring at me in amusement.

"You **do** realize your ice cream's melting all over your dress right?" he asked, almost laughing. I looked down and sure enough, the skirts of this dress were almost blue. It surprised me even more when Axel to the half melted ice cream and set it down only to grab my hands and start licking the ice cream off. I felt my entire face turn red and it took all I had to pull my hands away and stand up.

"I-I think I'll go … change out of this now …" I mumbled, edging towards his stair case. His face held no emotion though I could see the impatience in his eyes and he just nodded before standing up to wash his own hands.

I made it halfway upstairs before Xion tackled me.

"What was that?" she almost screamed.

"You were watching?" I asked a little quieter though the annoyance was still in my voice plain and clear.

"Duh, I had to make sure you didn't screw it up and embarrass yourself. And why bother taking the dress off, me and Kairi worked so hard on that," she pouted.

"First of all, stop spying on me; second, I don't care how much work you put into this dress I refuse to keep this thing on, in case you forgot, I'm a boy; third, I'm sticky so let go; and lastly, stop spying on me!"

"You said 'stop spying on me' twice ."

"If that's what it takes to get it through your thick skull …" I mumbled as she punched me in the arm. Jeez, violent much?

"Whatever … your clothes are still in the attic …" she said.

I nodded and continued as she added "One more thing …"

I turned to look at her, hoping my expression would show her I didn't have time for anymore stupidity.

"Good luck."

XxXxX

"You know when your hair hangs down like that, you look like a girl …"

"Shut up!"

I, thankfully, found my clothes so I was back in my black t-shirt and dark blue jeans though I had to take a shower since I felt disgusting rom all the ice cream and the stupid gel they put in my hair to hold it down. Now, it just had to air dry to get the spikes back.

"At least you're not still wearing that dress …"

I grabbed his collar and pulled our faces together so that he almost couldn't even see my glare.

"We never speak of that again, you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

… One day I'm going to kill him.

He chuckled at my pout and smoothed my hands off his shirt only to hold on to them tightly. My face started to heat again and I lowered my gaze to his rather than his face. So I ended up following one of them with my eyes as he grabbed my chin and lifted my gaze back to his. His impossibly green eyes were actually soft and I could practically hear the emotion in them.

He … he really loves me.

I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I know exactly how to get what I refused to admit I wanted now. I couldn't take this back. No … because I was already kissing him.

XxXxX

A/N: Originally, this chapter was much longer but I decided to be evil and leave a cliffhanger. Anyway, about the weird situation Demyx brought up, I swear to you all that was an actual conversation. It happened last year when I first wrote this chapter, the weirdoes behind me decided to have a random conversation about coitus in the middle of Government. After much complaining, and the fact that they had to explain what it was to a girl who sat behind me, the teacher finally got them to stop talking. The kid sitting next to me requested that I put it somewhere in my fanfiction if I was looking for a random conversation. At first I wasn't going to but I decided I would go ahead and see how many I would creep out with it (laughs evilly). Also, Muffins is based a little of my friend's dog who's a Black lab mixed with a Rottweiler and he hates people. And the ones he loves, he attacks with his love. It's freaking painful (Karolina if you're reading this, don't you dare deny that your dog is a freaking demon). And when Axel says his cooking is beast, it's an expression some of my friends from church use after almost every sentence. I know way too many weirdoes. Please review and the next chapter will come out soon.


	8. Chapter 8:Tell you my Secret

Chapter 8: Tell you my secret

A/N: ***IMPORTANT! READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!*** I know this took forever to get out and you can all hate me, but no worries! This weekend I'll try to get out as many chapters of this as I can, but I do have another story so I can't ignore that one. Just bear with me. Now to the important stuff. The beginning of this chapter was a HUGE slap in my face. I mean it felt like my notebook unraveled its spirals and slapped me multiple times. Remember when I said my stories write themselves? This one got a little out of hand. There is no lemon yet. But the beginning of this chapter might make you uncomfortable, I really did not even have this planned. You can skip that and the sickeningly sweet fluff if you want but don't skip this chapter if you were curious about Axel's family situation. And if it wasn't clear, Axel and Roxas are both in Axel's room right now. You have been warned! Now enjoy and review please!

Warnings: Some sexual content (not really bad, I didn't describe it much), language, depressing themes … yeah, that's about it.

Disclaimer: If I had a nickel for every time someone asked me if I owned Kingdom Hearts … I'd be dirt poor. It all belongs to Square Enix (lucky bastards … I love them)

Reviews:

PshycoAMOtaku-Thank you! And no worries, I won't stop writing

TheUnbeatableEri-Chan-Here is moar X3

blood as soft as silk-And here's the next chapter (I know I'm evil heheheh)

XxXxX

How I ended up on the bed was beyond me. I could barely think past Axel's lips on mine and his hands roaming all over my body. It was already starting to make me sweat again and my hair was plastering itself to my forehead. Everywhere felt tingly and my mind was complete mush.

He didn't stop.

Frankly, it scared me when he pulled me off after I kissed him. All I could think was 'is this rejection?', 'does he not want me as well?' or 'am I moving too fast for him?'. The situation itself seemed hard to believe and after all the times I ignored his feelings, I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted payback. But all he did was stare at me.

Looking at us now, I guess payback is the last thing on his mind. The kiss was rough, heated, and all I could think was I wanted more of this. I wanted more of him.

I didn't want him to stop when his hands travelled downwards and stopped on my thighs. I didn't think to stop him when they travelled back up to the bulge in my pants and started rubbing. I didn't even notice I was hard until he started paying attention to it. My mind was too hazy and his mouth on mine and tongue rubbing against mine was enough to make me forget where I even was. My eyes were rolling back and my hips lifted to meet the touch. He still didn't stop. I'm not sure if he really knew what he was doing but I wasn't really in the right set of mind to even form a coherent sentence. The friction was sending waves of pleasure to me and it wasn't long before I felt skin on skin. Now, don't try and assume anything here. I'm still a virgin and I intend to keep it that way but … I can't deny that his hand on my arousal was giving me an almost natural high. But that was pushing a boundary I don't necessarily want crossed at this moment. I tried getting his attention. This time, he needed to stop before it got too far.

"Axe—A-Axel … wait I—ugh, wait! I don't want –" I tried mumbling into his mouth. He still didn't stop, in fact, his hand started moving faster.

"A-Axel—"

My back arched and I felt a wave of pleasure that almost made me black out. My breathing was labored and so was Axel's. I think he was finally coming back down to earth because he was staring at his hand in complete surprise. I didn't expect him to lose it like that but … wow. My head was still swimming and I could barely lift it to look at Axel's face. I'll give it to him, he knows how to give a hand job … but that's not important right now. Axel wiped his hand on his sheets and pulled me up with him.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Rox. I didn't—I didn't even notice that I was. Jeez, I didn't mean to—"

"It's fine, Axel. I'm just glad it didn't go further than that …" I panted.

He didn't look very convinced and opened his mouth to apologize again.

"Axel," I stopped him before he could protest, "I really don't mind. It's not like you raped me or anything, don't take this so badly. I mean … I kind of … okay, I really enjoyed it. But as long as it didn't go farther than that … By the way, can I have my pants back?"

He smiled softly at me and handed my pants back which had somehow ended up on the floor while I was too far gone to notice.

"I guess this means Xion's going to kill me …"

I stared at him questioningly.

"Remember, I'm supposed to stop molesting fifteen year olds?"

We both laughed at that.

"Well, as long as I'm the only fifteen year old you're molesting, I think we're fine," I said.

"Would it count as molestation? You did say you enjoyed it," Axel mused.

"Well …"

"Roxas!"

I just laughed at him quietly. The giddy mood I was in (and the near high I caught from the hand job) were both finally going down and we both lay in Axel's bed in a comfortable silence. Everything that had just happened ran through my head and I still found it hard to believe. And there was a point that I wanted to get across while I could before we got into some type of insane honeymoon phase that I knew I wouldn't be ready for.

"Axel …"

He was laying behind me with his arms around my waist loosely so he had to lift himself to look at me and show that I got his attention.

"What you did just now … I really didn't mind. I mean, I really enjoyed it but … I'd prefer if we waited to actually have sex. I mean … I want it to be you. I want **you** to be my first time but … not right now."

It's not as if the concept of sex had never crossed my mind. And it always works to have an uncle like Cloud, he explained all of the mechanics when I told him I was gay. But I'm not going to rush into something so intimate when my relationship with Axel had only just started. We had plenty of time for it later, right now kissing was enough.

"I understand completely."

I turned my head to meet his eyes. He was still smiling at me gently.

"I … had a lapse of control; trust me when I say I wasn't planning on touching you like that for a while. I know getting caught up in the moment is no excuse, but I couldn't stop myself once it started. Shows you how much I want you. But I'm not as much of a pervert as you think I am, I won't let it get that far again unless you want me to," he explained. I turned over in his arms and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck as he squeezed me tighter.

"Thank you," I breathed. I felt him chuckle and heard his whisper of 'you're welcome' in my ear.

And then he sneezed.

…Doofus.

He rolled over and started laughing, dragging me with him so that I was laying on his chest. I rolled my eyes and didn't try to stop the smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Way to ruin a moment, Ax …"

"I'm sorry," he snickered, "But your hair's drying and it started tickling my nose!"

I laughed with him and he pulled me up to kiss my nose then lips. Repeatedly.

"Roxy, I think I'm addicted to your taste, and I only just tried you …" he mumbled against my lips.

"Not like you never tried to get close …" I murmured back. He smiled and continued kissing me.

"But you're not pulling away now …"

"…"

He continued trapping my lips with his own, just small chaste kisses though. We were both quiet for a while when a thought came to me.

"So we're … definitely together now?" I asked him. He answered between each meeting of out lips.

"Yeah, if that's what you want. I know it's definitely what I'd prefer."

I nodded.

"Mmm … but don't you think it's weird that we're going out and we barely know anything about each other?"

He stopped kissing me then and slid down to sigh into my neck.

"Yeah, I would like to get to know you better," he smirked a little. I smiled a little as well.

"Same to you."

"Mine's a long story," he warned.

"Then I guess I'll start, my story's pretty simple actually. I can't remember anything before I was four. A man with blonde hair named Ansem came to adopt me from an orphanage, I remember the forst thing he said to me because it was pretty baffling. He said 'It's good to see you again, I'll be moving you one more time'. I don't remember ever meeting him before and he's a man who's hard to forget. Anyway, he brought me to Naminé and I've been there ever since."

" … What about your real parents?" he asked. I stayed quiet for a while before answering.

"I don't know …"

He sighed and relaxed one of his hands behind his head, the other still around my waist.

"You don't ever plan to find them?"

"No."

I tried not to answer too harshly but thinking about it … if my parents didn't want me then, why would they want me now? We entered another silence before I asked, "What about your parents? Why aren't they taking care of you and Kairi?"

His breath hitched at the mention of his own parents. "Like I said, it's a long story …"

"I'm listening."

He chuckled at my quick response then started.

"My parents, well they never really wanted us. They were the type of people who thought they had the world in the grip of their fingers. All they ever did was party, drink, do drugs, the like. That's how Reno was born and they decided then that it would be a good idea to get married. They never actually settled down though. They still wanted to party and occasionally left Reno with our Grandmother. After about five years of that, I was born. They started to catch onto the idea of parenthood for a little while. They even let my brother name me. They bought a house on Destiny Islands and we stayed there until Kairi was born. Then they decided, once again, that children weren't worth their time. They sent us to live in Radiant Gardens with our Uncle Zack. I guess Uncle Zack was a cool guy, but he never really stuck around either. He just let us do whatever we wanted and as long as the house wasn't destroyed when he got back, he was like the father we never had. If we did break something, though, we had to pay him back by any means. He stayed with us until Reno was sixteen, then he told Reno to get a job and that he'd send money to help us take care of ourselves. He moved to Hallow Bastion where he met his wife and tried to make something of himself. He was a soldier and only aspired to continue his way up the ladder. He wanted to be a hero. I always wished he'd notice he was already a hero to Reno, Kairi and I.

"One thing about my parents that I absolutely couldn't stand was that they were seriously abusive. They put on this 'perfect family' front to keep the authorities of their cases but on the inside … I remember when Reno would go to school in the summer wearing turtle necks to hide the bruises. I remember when Kairi used to complain all the time that she was hungry because our parents never supplied us with enough before they left to live their own disgusting lives. I remember when my Grandmother yelled at my parents for two hours straight because they tried to sell us for drugs. That was the night we were sent to Radiant Gardens. I don't think my Grandmother ever forgave my parents but I haven't spoken to her in years. The last time I talked to her was right about when you and Kairi were eleven. I was thirteen and Reno was eighteen. Since Reno's birthday had past, Uncle Zack had stopped sending us money and Reno wasn't going to be able to support us all. Kairi had decided to live with our Grandmother while I stayed with Reno to help out."

"That would explain where Kairi disappeared to …" I mumbled.

"Right."

"Then what about your parents? Weren't they still on the Islands?"

"That's what I had thought as well, but apparently they had been travelling the world ever since we left. That's what they told us when they showed up on our doorstep two years after Kairi left. Their excuse? They wanted to be a part of their children's lives again. I didn't believe it for a second, no matter how much they insisted they were ready to be parents. Heh, they should have decided that when they made the choice to haave unprotected sex. In fact, they never should have become parents at all. Those two … I didn't hate dad as much. He was apathetic about our existences but my mom … I can't even call her that. She may have given birth to me, but she was never my mother. She seemed to think that us being her children made us her slaves. If we did something wrong, she hit us. If we disobeyed her, she hit us. If we did bad in school, she'd beat us as if she were beating the smart into us. If we ever talked back to her, she'd slap us until we spat blood. If we ever got sick, we had to fend for ourselves. If we ever got hurt, she'd glare coldly at us as if it were our faults and a hindrance to her, then when we got better she'd hit us more. I don't think she's even capable of having any emotion other than malice."

I think at some point I stated crying because the hand that was previously behind his head was currently wiping my cheek. I sniffled and rubbed at my face in slight embarrassment before asking, "What did your parents come back for?"

"Heh, to tell you the truth I don't even know. The moment the door opened, curses started flying. Reno even slammed the door in their faces. After not leaving us alone for hours, he finally called the police on them for harassment. Three days later, we found a new house and moved immediately. This house … Anyway, we told Uncle Zack about what happened and he said that it was fine and that we could sell it. He'd found a new life with the woman he loved in Hallow Bastion. Unfortunately, he died about a year later. He got caught in a cross-fire on his job. Aerith, his wife, was left with a baby and his will. She took his old house and moved here. Now she owns her own personal business, Kairi visits her a lot. It's that flower shop down the street if you're wondering. Anyway, after that my parents' existence was all but forgotten. Reno called Kairi and let her know the new address. I remember she always used to brag about how long her hair had gotten or tell us that she would always stand on the beach and stare out at the ocean until the day she got to come back. It took four years but she finally got that wish. My parents, well they still couldn't give up on the idea of being our parents again. I think they were looking for redemption but after years of neglect and abuse, they couldn't seriously expect us to forgive them like that. I don't think I could ever forgive them."

I stroked his cheek softly. He looked stressed just telling me the story. And I could see the hatred hardening his normally bright eyes. I didn't expect him to forgive his parents for doing such things to him and his siblings. I just hoped that such an experience made him strong enough to move on. I thanked him, though, for trusting me. I hoped he would at least lean on me if he ever felt there was a problem. He smiled at me reassuringly as if he knew what I was thinking and was confirming it.

"Well, enough with all that depressing stuff. Now that you know the dirty details I think we can get to know each other in a much more general area."

I stared at him suspiciously.

"General … you don't mean—"

"No, no, I didn't mean that," he laughed, "I meant as in your personality and such. I don't think your back room gave me enough details."

I rolled my eyes and he laughed again before starting a game of twenty questions. It wasn't long before I started to fall asleep of his chest as he rubbed small, soothing circles into my back. The last think I heard him say was surprising to say the least, but I never felt happier.

"Goodnight Rox, I love you."

XxXxX

A/N: Sorry guys, I didn't mean to spring a scene like that on you at the beginning of the chapter. It was actually to set a boundary for the characters. There isn't going to be a lemon for a while but it's coming just in case you were all wondering. Now the story is going to start moving along and pretty soon, there will be a time gap because the important stuff doesn't happen until after Roxas' birthday which, if you forgot, is March thirteenth in this fanfic. It won't happen until chapter twelve and just before that I have a bonus chapter that takes place during Halloween. Until then, enjoy the insanity of everyone getting use to Axel and Roxas finally being together! Please review, and I apologize for the excess amount of fluff but it had to be done. TTFN.


	9. Chapter 9:Blame Reno

Chapter 9: Blame Reno

A/N: **VERY IMPORTANT READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE!** This chapter is EXTREMELY irrelevant to the rest of the story. I just wrote this for fun. That's why I double uploaded. If you want to skip this chapter, go right ahead, the next one part of the story line is waiting for you. If you want to read this, you can but it's extremely stupid. It has no plot points important to the story so you aren't missing anything if you skip. I'm not telling you to because some have told me this chapter is so stupid it's actually funny. I think it's complete fail but I'm putting it up anyway. If you really want to read this mess of epic fail, enjoy. If not, the next chapter is the last one before the time skip which is important to the story. Review! *I don't mind if you flame this crap-tastic chapter, I'm not looking for people to actually enjoy this, just the next one*

Warnings: Drug use, hyperness, language including excessive use of the F word … (by the way, I'm not being racist with the Chinese comment, in fact there's Chinese in my family. It's just meant to be a funny)

Disclaimer: Kaoru own this crap … Kaoru no own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy … Kaoru want banana

Reviews:

Meggie-Thanks for the LUUUV! Updating now, and yes the Halloween chapter was extremely fun to write

TheUnbeatableEri-Chan-I love you too dude! XD Glad to know I make my readers happy

P5hng-Me-A'Wy-

Olette is definitely supposed to be creepy in this fanfic, it just makes her more fun to write

That was actually based off something my classmate tried on a teacher in Elementary school … I knew some weird people back then … still do

Don't we all? X3

It took forever for me to figure that scene out too …

I'm glad you enjoyed learning about Axel's past. That was actually the easiest to write in that chapter.

In short, thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews! I love you all *passes out cyber Klondike bars (since cookies are too predictable)*

XxXxX

I don't really know when we fell asleep, but then again, I couldn't really think of much else lying here comfortably in Axel's arms. So, of course, lucky me, Kairi started banging on the door and begging us to come out. I groaned and snuggled closer to Axel who in turn squeezed me closer and shouted at Kairi to go away. She continuously attacked the door until finally, it burst open and she stormed in and dragged us both out of the bed.

"Will you please come downstairs and herd those idiots out of the house before I lose my fucking mind?" she yelled desperately. I glanced at Axel in confusion and he stared back at me with the same expression before taking me downstairs to the living room. The smell hit me immediately and I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"Will some please explain why I'm smelling Mary Jane?" I asked.

"Ha ha, you rhymed," Demyx giggled while at the same time Sora shouted "Who the fuck is Mary Jane?" from the corner.

" … They're stoned," I deadpanned.

Axel sighed and buried his head in his hands before turning to yell up the stairs.

"Reno!"

Silence.

"RENO!"

More silence.

"Dammit," Axel mumbled, "They must have found Reno's stash."

I stared at Axel, a little disgruntled. Sora and Demyx were off their asses high while Riku sat by more calmly, Xion couldn't sit still, and Zexion … was nowhere to be found. I commended him. Sora dragged himself out of the corner and plopped onto a couch before turning around to chew on the back of the furniture.

"I'm hungry," he drawled, making this 'om nom nom' sound. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey, Sora …?" Demyx asked.

"Yuh huh?" Sora mumbled.

"Two words … Zombie Apocalypse."

This was going to be interesting. Sora abandoned the couch to stare at Demyx, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"What? Now? Shit, I never got to marry Riku!" Sora yelled.

Riku stared at Sora blankly before laughing to himself and turning the T.V. down (I hadn't even noticed it was on).

"Not now, dumbass, in the future!" Demyx shouted, thrusting his hands forward as if to demonstrate 'the future'.

"Whaaa? The future? There is no future Dem-Dem, we're all dead!"

"Are you for fucking cereals?" Demyx yelled.

"Hell yeah, I'm for fucking cereals!" Sora shouted back before flopping back onto the couch.

"Y'know," he started, "I think I have an evil twin who's stalking me. His name's Vanitas and every time I see him he tells me he wants to eat my liver … or was it my heart?"

"Hey Sora," Riku said, his eyes still glued to the silent television, " Give this guy a message for me. Tell him Riku says Fuck you!"

"O-okay …"

They stopped talking for a while and I felt Axel tug me towards the other recliner so we could sit down and watch these idiots humiliate themselves. Dem was the first to speak again.

"Sometimes … sometimes I-I wish I was a duck …"

"Dude, the Chinese would eat you!" Sora said in desperation, jumping back up.

"I don't want them to eat me, man, you do it!"

"But I can't eat my best buddy!"

"I'd eat you, man!"

"Fine then, I'll eat you! You'll be safe with me!"

In about five seconds, Sora and Demyx were in each other's arms crying. Xion finally noticed them and looked ready to cry herself … and why does she have duct tape over her mouth? I guess that would explain why she was so quiet. My reaction to this … apathy. Axel … well he's kind of hunched over to keep himself from laughing though I could feel his shoulders shaking. Kairi … looked ready to snap. She grabbed what must've been Reno's stash and prepared to throw it out the window but Axel stopped her.

"Wait, wait. I wanna see what they'll do next, then you can kick 'em out," he whispered. Now Dem and Sora had moved to the floor and were staring at the ceiling like it was heaven.

"I think I feel my eyes popping out," Sora mumbled.

"… Does this mean … you're a zombie?" Demyx shouted.

"Fuck! Get out of here, Dem, before I eat your brains!"

"What brains?" Riku mumbled.

"Fuck off, Riku, I have brains! They're right here!" Demyx pointed his index finger to his left ear.

"Oh shit, Demyx don't kill yourself! I won't eat brain off the floor!" Sora yelled, indicating the gun-like position Demyx held his left hand in.

"You shouldn't eat brain at all, man! Become a vampire, then you can sparkle!" Demyx wailed.

"I'm not that gay!" Sora pouted.

"Vampires don't sparkle," Riku pointed out, "And don't you dare mention Twilight! Those aren't vampires, they're faeries!"

Xion nodded excitedly, trying to pull the duct tape off. Someone (probably Kairi) must have glued it on.

"Don't faeries eat people?" Sora asked.

"No, mermaids do!" Demyx answered.

"Damn, I wanted to go to Atlantica!" Sora whined.

"I want to go to Atlantis!" Demyx shouted, jumping off the couch and stumbling, smoke swirling around him like mist.

"Didn't I tell you they eat ducks?" Sora yelled.

"No, you said that was the Chinese!"

"Exactly!"

"Huh?"

Sora huffed in annoyance.

"Dude, Donald went there and never came back," he said creepily.

"Who the fuck is Donald?"

"Umm … some dude …"

"Sora … you fail."

"I don't fail! I always win!" Sora shouted proudly … then fell over the couch and toppled to the floor.

"Trust me Sora, you fail," I mumbled. Demyx started laughing … or I guess that can be called a laugh … maybe? Anyway, he fell over too. Riku rolled his eyes, though how he saw those two with his eyes on the T.V. the whole time was beyond me. Kairi was so angry, she was breathing irregularly. She finally grabbed Reno's bag and threw it out the window. Sora and Demyx heaved themselves up and started to follow.

"Wait!" Kairi shouted. They stopped and she ran upstairs, staying up there for a few minutes before coming back down with a remote-control car. After turning everything on, the car started moving and Sora and Demyx followed it like zombies. I think they were trying to stalk it but who knows with those two. It seemed Axel couldn't hold it in anymore and doubled over in laughter for about a minute before telling Kairi to let them in before we got arrested. She sighed in annoyance but complied and let them back in. Only to grab a few chairs and her roll of duct tape. Then she immediately started taping those two (and Xion) to the chairs and she gagged them. I think at some point they'd passed out because they weren't putting up much of a fight. And Axel couldn't stop laughing.

So, just our luck, Reno walks in. His face was completely expressionless at the sight of his brother almost in pain laughing and her sister taping three teenagers to his dining room chairs. Then he did what any responsible adult would do … he shrugged and made his way to his room. After about thirty seconds of utter silence, Riku turned the television back up and we all sat there quietly.

… The only thought I have right now is that I'm seriously glad Naminé isn't here to laugh at us.

XxXxX

"So, you're finally together?" Xion asked, relaxing against Sora who was relaxed against Riku who was still watching T.V. and subtly rubbing Sora's back. I rolled my eyes at Xion as I myself leaned back against Axel who was leaning against the couch. She seemed to take that as confirmation.

"I guess that would explain why I saw you and Axel lying together in bed when I dragged you both out," Kairi mused.

"What?"

Everyone (except for Zexion, truly a great friend) stared at us like we were some exotic zoo exhibit, even Reno's friend … boyfriend … person? Whoever had recently come over just as everyone sobered up and Kairi untapped them from the chairs.

"Jeez, Ax, you move fast," Demyx murmured.

My face was probably the color of Axel's hair.

"That is **not **what happened!" I shouted.

"The hickey says otherwise," Xion muttered.

My hand immediately travelled to my neck and, if possible, my face went an even brighter red. Everyone started laughing again.

"Well … you should probably call Naminé to tell her the big news, huh?" Kairi giggled. I let my head fall into my hands.

"I dread what she'll do," I mumbled. Axel laughed from behind me.

"Probably throw a party."

"And act like you're getting married," Sora added.

Great.

He's probably right too …

I have to stop letting Naminé run wild, she has too much fun for her age!

XxXxX

A/N: Probably the shortest chapter so far. Anyway, to explain: This idea came to me while my Japanese class revisited the ever present topic of a zombie apocalypse. Yes, they always talk about that and yes, we know a guy with a truck who'll help us survive it. We also happened to have had a lot of pocky that day so you can understand why this chapter is so screwed up. I didn't come up with the expression 'are you for cereals?', my best friend Arliquino-Alexi221 did. Also, my classmates and I have come to the conclusion that Edward Cullen is a sparkly, gay faerie and I will continue to treat him as such. Sorry Twilight fans, I just don't like when faeries pretend to be vampires just because they suck blood. So do lawyers and you don't see them walking around in nighttime with torn black capes! If you actually read this, I apologize for the fail that it was but thanks for reading anyway! Enjoy the next chapter, it'll show a little more about Olette's creepy personality and I also had fun with that but it's more relevant than this chapter. Love you all! *flies away*


	10. Chapter 10: You Stalkers!

Chapter 10: You Stalkers!

A/N: Back to the actual story! Enjoy and Review (next chapter is the Halloween chapter ten the time skip).

Warnings: I hope you don't freaked out too easily …

Disclaimer: … 'emit tsrif eht ekiL' ro 'elppA daB' uohuoT ro ysatnaF laniF ro straeH modgniK nwo t'nod I

Reviews were answered in the previous chapter.

XxXxX

"They won't stop staring …" I whispered.

"I know, just ignore them," Axel mumbled back.

I wasn't expecting it to be this … calm actually. I somehow convinced Naminé not to have a party to celebrate me dating Axel and all of our friends didn't really care anymore now that the initial shock was gone. What I was wary about was that people would be against me and him being obvious about it (since I did get a ride from Axel this morning and he insisted we hold hands). So, everyone's lack of caring surprised me. What I definitely wasn't expecting was … fangirls.

…

It was terrifying.

And Xion knew it was going to happen too. How come Sora and Riku or Demyx and Zexion never went through this? Oh wait … they did. Well anyway, I think they were expecting this too because they're nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Roxas!"

I turned to see Olette running towards me with Hayner and Pence behind her.

"Hey, Olette, what's up? What's going on with everyone?" I asked, referring to the creepy fangirls with their creepy gazes.

"Oh, you should have been expecting this. I mean, look at you two; you're the new hot topic!" Olette giggled. I stared at her uncertainly.

"Basically she means you probably have a few stalkers now …" Hayner explained.

"Stalkers … are you serious?" I nearly shouted.

"Hey, the expression is 'are you for cereals?'!" Demyx shouted, running down the hall with Seifer and Rai on his heels.

"Get back here, chickenwuss, I wasn't finished talking to you!"

"Yeah, we need to have a conversation about you and your monster dog, y'know!"

Demyx just answered with a scream and ran faster.

"… Why's my cousin and his weird friend chasing some dude with a mullet down the hall?" Hayner asked.

"Because the dude with the mullet set my neighbor's dog on your cousin's weird friend on Saturday," Axel answered.

"Dude … that is awesome!" Hayner shouted, bumping fists with Axel. I rolled my eyes at both of them, Olette joining me while Pence just laughed.

"Well anyway, this stalker thing will last for about a month or so … So you might want to be careful," Olette warned. My eyes widened.

"A month?" I yelled. Axel squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Don't worry, they won't bother you … maybe. For the most part they'll be like paparazzi, so try to avoid making out in school 'kay?" Olette laughed.

…

You wanna know how right she was?

I felt like Naminé or Marluxia. Axel was perfect at ignoring them, goodness knows how, but I felt extremely uncomfortable. Especially when they all pulled out their cell phones and took pictures every time Axel hugged me. 'Just ignore them' Axel kept telling me but damn if they weren't annoying! I swear they tried to follow me into the bathroom once. And they were outside during my gym period. For once I was glad I had Axel in that period, he was able to keep them from dragging me away. (I could see it in their eyes).

"I swear they going to!" I shouted.

"Roxy, no one's going to kidnap you," Axel sighed.

"Yes, they will! They'd never think about kidnapping **you** so I'm the next best bet!"

"Why? Because you're so shor—"

"Don't say the S word!"

Axel just laughed.

"Okay then … vertically challenged. Or how about fun sized?"

I just glared at Axel, despite the fact that I was glued to his side (which he was apparently enjoying).

"Roxas, don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," he smiled, wrapping his arms around me. At that exact moment, about fifteen flashes went off. Then Xigbar yelled at them to go stalk someone else and for our class to get inside and change.

"I don't see how you guys survive through that!" Hayner yelled, running up behind us. Yeah, when he's not skipping, Hayner's in my gym class.

"I feel like I'm going to get mobbed on the way home …" I mumbled.

"Unless they attack my car, I don't think that'll actually happen," Axel laughed as we walked to the locker room.

"You never know with the people in this school," Hayner joked.

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better about coming here …" I grumbled sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm glad you came man! It was getting boring just having Olette to make fun of!" Hayner laughed. I shook my head at him.

"I have a feeling that at this moment Olette is plotting to kill you and has no idea why …" I told him.

"Holy crap, you can read her mind?"

…

" Hayner … just go away. And try not to hurt yourself," I groaned while Axel held his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

XxXxX

"So, Mr. Akai … would you like to explain to me what happened this time?"

"Um, I would if I could but I really have no idea how this happened."

"Oh really? You really have no idea how a giant hole appeared in my desk? I'm sure nothing took a bite out of it so it had to have been you."

"Sorry Vex, I really don't know …"

"Do you know Mr. David?"

"Riku don't tell him anything!"

"Hush Akai! Well Mr. David …?"

"No sir."

"And how about you Mr. Shiroi? Or you Ms. Kisaragi?"

"Nope!"

"I never know what Axel's doing anyway …"

"Aww Roxy…"

"Don't 'aww Roxy' me!"

Well … Axel's pyromaniac tendencies haven't changed one bit. In other words he's still blowing shit up. That includes Vexen's desk. Though I was telling the truth when I said I didn't know how he did it. Because he himself doesn't even know how he did it. What a dork.

"Listen, Axel, whatever you did is now your problem. Detention."

"Aww."

"It's your own damn fault!" And with that, the ice man left us to our work. I stared at Axel and he stared back for a moment.

" … Good luck with that."

"Aww Roxy!"

"What did I just say?"

He pouted and bent down (shut up, I'm fun sized) to nuzzle his face into my neck in apology. Riku and Yuffie started laughing.

"Ax, he's got you wrapped around his little finger," Riku laughed alongside Yuffie. I looked straight into his eyes.

"Damn straight."

They both burst out laughing at that until Vexen told us to shut up before we all got detention.

XxXxX

"Feels like a normal day …"

"Kairi, there's no such thing as normal for you. And why're you here anyway? Weren't you complaining that you were tired and needed your bed?"

"But Roxy, how can expect me to go home by myself?"

"Easy, you'll just beat the crap out of anyone who tries to touch you."

"I would neve—"

Geudean nareul gippeuge haeyo

Geudaen nareul neukigge haeyo

Cheo cheoeum cheoreom

Cheo cheoeum cheoreom

Geudaen nareul michige haeyo

Jakku jakku won hage haeyo

Cheo cheoeum choere—

"Yep?"

…

"What do you mean 'can't get ou—"

…

"Just kick the fucking door down!"

…

"That's never stopped you before!"

!

"Fine, fine! Geez!"

Kairi snapped her phone shut and turned to stare at me.

"What?"

"Axel's stuck inside the gym."

"…"

"…"

…

"How'd he—"

"Don't ask."

…

"Why's your ringtone in Korean?"

"Cause I like Korean music …"

"… Weren't you obsessed with Japanese music before you left?" I asked.

"Reno complained that I listened to too much music so I switched to Korean to annoy him more."

"Why are you and your family so weird …" I sighed to myself.

"You're the one dating my older brother Roxy … who you should be going to rescue by now …"

…

…

I didn't budge.

…

"Nagareteku toki no naka de demo kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte—"

"Okay fine I'll go rescue your idiot brother! Just please shut up!"

She laughed as I stormed off. Damn the Akai family and their abilities of persuation! And the fact that they take up way too much of my brainspace (and in Axel's case, personal space)! I already have too much to worry about without worrying if Axel set something on fire or if Kairi ended up choking my cat to death from the way she hugs her.

"Oof!"

.. I think I just knocked someone over.

"Oh, Roxas?"

… I think I just knocked Olette over.

"What are you still doing here Olette? Last I checked, clubs are over …" I said as I helped the brunette back to her feet.

"I could ask you the same question …"

We stared at each other for a moment.

"Touché …"

She just laughed at that.

"Actually, I'm here waiting for someone. You?"

"Same," I sighed, "Except my idiot got himself locked in the gym."

"Wow, how'd he do that?"

"That's what I'm going to find out," I told her as I started to walk away. She stood for a moment before following.

"You sure got adjusted here really fast …"

"Oh really?" I looked at her in confusion.

"It took Hayner, Pence, and I forever to get use to this place," Olette said.

"You're not from here?"

"No, we all moved here from Twilight Town. Hayner moved in with his Seifer a few years ago. Then Pence and I, well our families, followed suit. It's so different here so … green. The most beautiful thing about Twilight Town was … it's Twilight. Other than that, it was just another town. I'm kind of glad I moved here. I got to start a new life, make new friends," she smiled, knocking her shoulder into mine to emphasize who she meant. I smiled with her. I actually agreed. As insane as the past week has been, I'm glad it happened. If I had stayed cooped up in Naminé's house … I never would have made the friends I had, I never would have experienced high school, I never would have fallen in love …

Speaking of the person I fell in love with …

"Hello? Is anyone out there? A janitor, administrator, mouse, someone? Jeez, why's this school so fucking empty? It's only four thirty!"

I rolled my eyes, listening to my idiot boyfriend rant about the disturbing emptiness of the school. Olette just laughed once again. I sighed.

"Axel."

"… Roxy?"

"Yeah, Kairi sent me since you apparently refuse to break down the door."

"Well it's not like I wanna get in more trouble. Just serving detention in the gym is enough for me. Damn that Vexen and his resourcefulness …"

Agh, this is going to be a headache.

And to make it worse, right at that moment the lights flickered out.

"What the hell? What happened?" Axel asked.

"I don't know, I can't see anything—"

The lights cut back on. And Olette … was gone.

This is getting creepy.

"O-Olette? Hey, Olette?"

No answer.

"Roxas, what's wrong?" Axel asked, concern leaking into his voice.

"I … I don't know. One minute Olette was right next to me and now she's … gone."

"Wha—"

The lights flickered off again as I felt something push me. I braced myself to hit the metal doors but instead found myself in familiar arms. There was a split second of eerie silence before a huge bang came from behind me. I think something pushed me inside the gym and locked the door.

"Axel …?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what's going on?" It was a stupid question, I know, but part of me was hoping it was all just a joke.

"Heh, I wish I could tell you but I have no idea myself," he laughed dryly.

Great.

I shrugged out of his grip and went to sit against the wall. He followed after a few seconds and for once just sat next to me. He was sitting close but our only points of contact were our knees, my right and his left. The silence of the room started to affect me more and more each second and I could hear myself and Axel breathing. Not to mention there was a serious temperature drop in the room.

"Roxy?"

I jumped a little at the noise but answered anyway.

"Yeah?"

"Y'think this place is haunted?" he whispered. I wanted to roll my eyes and tell him there's no possible way but right now that idea didn't seem so far-fetched. I just shrugged my shoulders as an answer. In turn, Axel scooted closer to me and I let him cling to me again. Though I was hoping he wasn't expecting me to the strong one because just watching horror movies with Nam gets me freaked to the point where I sleep under my bed instead of on it. I felt his breath ghost through my hair and lened into his touch. Then it occurred to me … I'm an idiot.

"Axel … did you ever try calling anyone else?" I asked.

"I called Reno once …"

"Anyone **useful**?"

He didn't say anything else so I sighed and pulled out my own phone.

… No service.

"What the hell?"

"I'm not getting any bars either," Axel said, checking his own phone.

"What about when you called Kairi and Reno?"

"The connection was already bad, that's why I never got a chance to call you!"

"Dammit! Well that's no help, we're going to have to find another way out of here. If the door won't open for you, it's not gonna open for me."

"I checked, there are no other useful exits. The locker rooms are chained, and I'm serious when I say there are fucking chains on the doors, and the vents are too small so that's a no-go."

"I guess the fans must be on too, it would explain why it's so cold in here," I sighed, leaning into Axel's warmth. He squeezed his arms tighter around me and exhaled slowly.

"Or it could be a ghost …" he mumbled.

"Shush! It's not a ghost and this place is not haunted!" I yelled, though it was easy to see that I was trying to convince myself more than him. My voice echoed off the walls for a moment before the eerie silence was back. Then the whispering started.

"Do you hear that?" I asked quietly, tensing slightly.

"Hear what?"

The whispering peaked then lowered back down again.

"That!"

"What?"

The sound was … coming from my left.

From the door.

I crawled over, Axel behind me asking me what was going on. I shushed him again and pressed my ear to the door.

"-Not doing anything-"

"-waste of time-"

"Think it's-"

"Worth – effort-"

"-what're they—"

"Can't hear—"

"Shh, shh, quiet!"

Oh.

My.

God.

…

Stalkers.

I turned to Axel with wide eyes just as the lights turned back on and he stared at me in equal surprise. The doors to the gym opened and there stood a mob of girls all staring hungrily at us. One of them was even holding poor Olette hostage. Axel and I stood and slowly inched our way towards the door, trying to think of a way out of this mess. One of them cleared her throat and started speaking.

"We'll give her back if you give us a show," she smirked.

I turned to Axel, at a loss for a plan of action, and was surprised to see him smirking as well.

"Well ladies, as interesting an offer as that sounds, I'm afraid we'll have to decline."

I felt myself being lifted and thrown over his shoulder as he sprinted out of the gym, the girls in his way smart enough to step aside. Olette was gone again; I guess she got away when Axel distracted them.

"And we're seriously going to have to deal with a month of this?" I grumbled in Axel's hair. He just laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!"

"I don't need protection, I need peace and quiet!"

"Can't help you there."

"… I blame you for this!"

"Ouch."

XxXxX

A/N: I'd have to say one of the weirdest moments I've seen in my school is when one of the gay guys in my class got a yaoi fangirl stalker. Another strange thing … there are a lot of gays in my school … and they're all extremely awesome people. Whenever you need a hug, BAM they're there! Not to mention we have a yaoi queen (had, now that senpai has graduated) and she was always surrounded by her mafia made up of the most awesome people in existence. I love those guys.

Anyway, this chapter was kind of random but it gets the point across that this isn't going to be a super mushy romance. Axel and Roxas' relationship is more comical than anything because the things that happen to them are loosely based off many things that happen in my life. Except for Vexen; my chemistry teacher is completely different. He keeps getting told off by the fire dept. for teaching his students how to make bombs. Vexen doesn't like bombs … because they're usually from Axel. And yeah, Olette is pretty darn creepy. See ya next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: Halloween bonus chapter

Chapter 11 Bonus: Halloween

A/N: Before you ask … no I am not dead. In fact, I'm very much alive and kicking it BUT there were certain complications involving MS Word and my mom's evil laptop which made me late on this chapter. Not to mention, I've got a bunch of different stories I'm working on and almost no time. But the saddest part is that I've had this chapter written up for over a month, it's actually chapter 12 I'm having trouble on! I know what I want to write but I don't know how to phrase it! Ugh! Anyway, here's the Halloween chapter, enjoy! Also, there will be some switching of POVs in this chapter. You'll see what I mean towards the end of it. Each switch will be in a short section, so it'll be kind of jumpy … sorry.

Warnings: Axel being a perv, Larxene, language, attempts at horror that will fail miserably, and a whole lot of WTF moments

Disclaimer: Strong with the force young Kaoru is … but strong enough to own Kingdom Hearts she is not …

Other things I don't own in this chapter include (in order of appearance):

A Nightmare before Christmas

A Goofy Movie

Peter Pan

Meet the Robinsons

Monster's Inc.

Reviews:

P5hng-Me-A'Wy- … You're just awesome okay? Thanks for all the reviews!

XxXxX

3:04pm October 31st

"Naminé, I'm home—what … is that?"

"Oh, hey Roxas. I decided to dress up this Halloween."

"Why … are you dressed … like Lady Gaga?"

I gave her a once over. She was wearing a long white wig, black sunglasses, and a black body suit with a microphone in her hand. See how weird she is?

"I thought it was a good idea … Don't kids like Lady Gaga?" she murmured to herself.

"You just might scare a few kids off actually. Why do you need to dress up anyway?" I asked, finally making my way through the doorway. Kairi dragged Axel straight to their house so that his costume could be a surprise so I won't see them again until the costume party at Demyx's, meaning I'm on my own for now.

"I don't know … why not?" Naminé exclaimed.

"Because you're famous, you don't need to!" I huffed.

"Roxas, my fame has nothing to do with Halloween!"

"If you get sued by Lady Gaga, it will …"

"Hrrmmm, go do your homework!" she growled, pointing at the hallway leading to my backroom.

I think she must've been worked up or genuinely pissed at me because she seemed to have forgotten that today was Saturday and I wasn't coming home from school.

"I don't have any homework. Did you forget that you were the one to kick me out to hang out with friends all day and told me to come back around three?" I asked in a bored tone. She blinked for a moment before smiling sheepishly at me.

"Eh heh heh … well anyway, I'm having my own little party after eleven so Tifa and Leon are already here. You can go upstairs and get your costume together with Sora and Xion," she offered. I nodded and started upstairs before stopping for a moment.

"You did make sure to let Xion know I have my own costume right?" I asked warily.

"Yes, why?"

I grimaced at the thought that she probably had another fucking dress ready for me. No more cross-dressing, I don't care how pretty they think I am! And I want to avoid getting molested by Axel tonight since we're going to be hanging out with friends. …Nosy, perverted friends.

Ugh.

XxXxX

"Xion … just … no."

"Why not?"

My face scrunched up even more at Xion's whining and I had to resist throwing something at her.

"I thought Naminé told you I already have a costume," I sighed.

"But it's not as cute as this …"

"Xion, I'm not dressing up as a nurse."

"There's such a thing as male nurses," Sora snickered from my bed. I actually did throw something at him.

"Male nurses don't wear miniskirts and I refuse to either!" I shouted.

"Fine but I'm allowed to put your zombie make-up on then!" Xion shouted back, determined to get her way in something.

I shrugged because I know she would do a good job with the monster make-up. I had asked and she told she wanted to be a make-up artist when she grew up so I had faith in her skills. Not her taste though …

"Well while you do that, I think I'll get changed," Sora mumbled to himself.

"Really? That's not your costume? Aren't you scary enough?" I joked as Xion got my (actual) costume together. Sora just flipped me off and grumbled something that sounded vaguely like 'your face is scary' while I laughed at him.

"Let's get this show on the road," Xion ordered and shuffled me into the bathroom.

Two hours and three energy drinks later, Xion finished the make-up and I had my costume complete. When I checked the mirror, I looked sufficiently dead.

I went downstairs to see Xion in her witch costume which was supposed to match Kairi's except Xion's was black and Kairi's was supposed to be red. And it was also extremely lacy and revealing which would explain the look of distaste on Sora's face. He, the geek that he is, was dressed as Darth Maul with the mask in his hand so he could breathe. Behind those two, Naminé—excuse me, Lady Gaga was talking with a vampire Marluxia while Tifa and Leon (dressed as thing one and thing two while Uncle Cloud was the cat in the hat) set up decorations. Thankfully, Marluxia had the sense to exclude anything pink from his outfit. He was dressed in all black (including a cape) and had fake blood running down his chin. Although, he still had a bright red rose in his hand, clenched between elongated, claw-like nails. The bouquet it came from was resting in Naminé's arms (which was interesting because she never accepted flowers from anyone and I could tell she wasn't just holding them for Marly).

The doorbell rang and we all turned to it. Sora walked up to open it and standing there were Axel and Riku. We were all going to Demyx's party in Riku's uncle's truck so that everyone could fit. We all said goodbye to Nami and Marly before heading out. It was getting darker since it was five o' clock in October but I could still see Axel's and Riku's costumes. Riku was dressed in a silver men's kimono with white tabi and sandals and his uncle's sword Masamune sheathed and on his back. As for Axel … I had to say I was a bit worried for my soul (and possibly drooling … possibly). He was dressed as if he were the devil. His hair was drawn back into a ponytail with black horns poking out just above his forehead, his red shirt only halfway buttoned to reveal his toned chest. His black pants were tight but not overly so and his boots were just as black with chains and buckles attached to them in a seemingly disorganized way. Oh, and did I forget to mention the fangs when he smiled at me. I think if I were actually dead, he probably would've restarted my heart.

"Hmm … Roxas Shiroi. You died last night, right? I'll have you know your soul is well taken care of in my possession," he purred. The only thing hiding my blush was the zombie make-up.

Thank God …

Blushing zombie equals totally lame.

Instead I tried to keep my eyes off Axel's body as he dragged me towards the middle row seats since Kairi and Xion had the back and Riku was driving with Sora being shotgun.

I can't deny that in the past two months I'd been dating Axel, I've grown considerably more attracted to him. So right now I was in a particularly bad predicament.

Zombie with a boner equals seriously lame.

I think Axel noticed it too because his grin widened considerably. Then his hand that was resting on my left knee was slowly slithering towards the aroused area in question.

Oh dear lord …

If I had it my way, I'd be sitting next to Kairi while she talked my ear off instead of being felt up by her idiot brother. Why Kairi? She's currently the most pleasant to be around since Riku's driving. And Sora's not giving up shotgun. So, of course, Sephiroth's truck had to have bad shocks. One speed bump. One freaking speed bump and that's all it took for Axel's hand to rub against me the right way. And, as if to make matters worse. Do you know how good Sora's hearing is? It was just a tiny squeak (a sound that I'll have to ask you to forget that I made) and he immediately snapped his attention to us. Then his eyes caught the subtle kneading movements Axel was making that had my legs quivering a bit.

"Roxas … did you really just squeak?" Sora asked in a low voice that told me he knew exactly what he heard and couldn't pass up the blackmail material I so unwillingly gave.

As if to answer his question for me, Axel started rubbing my arousal at a constant pace and I squeaked again. Yeah … there goes my dignity. And everyone else's attention was caught by Sora's comment. They started smirking (Axel included) and I had to bit my lip to keep quiet since I knew that if I opened to try and cuss them all out I would end up moaning. Right now, I had to keep my attention focused on something other than Axel's hand and the disgusting make-up that I ended up tasting from biting my lip. This is turning out to be a great day … I'm getting felt up by Axel (which is exactly what I was trying to avoid) and everyone else in the truck happened to be one of my nosy, perverted friends. Yay …

"Heh … I always thought you had to be alive to get this excited …" Axel mumbled and everyone started snickering. I glared at each of them before turning my attention to the window. At least this torture wouldn't last much longer. From the looks of it, we're close to Dem's house.

Everyone was still snickering by the time we got to Demyx's house and I was still as uncomfortable as ever. Though I had gotten more lenient as to how Axel was allowed to touch me, he had to agree to a couple rules. No going too far and no clothes coming off. He said he understood as long as he still got to let me know how much he loves me (his exact words). It probably wasn't such a good idea to give him freedom like that but at the time I thought 'what's the worst that could happen'? Yeah, right now I was attempting to pry his hands from my pants which amused Xion and Kairi to no end. They decided to stay in the back as long as they could watch which I immediately disagreed to before Axel could say anything. That led me to dragging him out of the truck with some difficulty due to the discomfort in my pants. He then offered to carry me which I declined, knowing he wouldn't put me down once we got into the house just to annoy me. Thankfully, Riku and Sora were already knocking on the front door as the rest of us caught up.

…

Fucking Michael Myers opened the door.

…

We're all going to die, aren't we?

I kept my eyes glued to the bloody knife and the girl covered in blood in his arms just as Riku started talking.

"Hey Lexaeus."

Oh. It's Lexaeus.

He's another senior who's in Axel's, Riku's, and my chemistry class. And now that I looked at her, the girl in his arms was his little sister Cissnei who was in my Calculus and History classes. And, thankfully, she was alive.

"Hey guys!" she answered for Lexaeus as he merely nodded and let us through.

The inside of the house was set up like a club, aside from all the Halloween decorations, and the entire living room was rearranged so that everyone could dance in the middle of it. Demyx's father Zell was the DJ and Demyx himself was standing next to his father with Zexion by his side. His dad wasn't really dressed up; he was in a band so he just wore his stage clothes. Demyx was dressed in ripped, bloody clothes with a chainsaw in his right hand and Zexion's … claws in his left. Zexion was a werewolf in half-phase I was guessing since he had the pointed ears, fangs, claws, and yellow contact lenses but for the most part, looked human. On Zell's other side was Demyx's bitch of a cousin Larxene who was dressed as a skimpily clad half-angel half-devil and was examining her nails and petting the top of her boyfriend Luxord's head. I didn't even know what he was dressed as (it looked like an outfit from the 1940's), I just knew I didn't want to be near either of them. Everyone else must not have thought the same because we were all suddenly gravitating towards Demyx.

"Hey, Dem, how'd your mom let you have this party?" Sora shouted over the music. Zell answered for his son (take note of the fact that he's got a half full bottle of whiskey in his hand).

"I got her to take a vacation from being boring for once in her life. That's her over there!" He pointed to a woman who was dressed as Marilyn Monroe except skinnier, with shorter hair, and an extremely irritated look on her face. Mrs. Dincht was usually a very uptight person who hated parties, so Zell must've either bribed her or blackmailed her. …Or used Demyx's puppy dog eyed persuasion skills, who knows. I only knew a little about Mrs. Dincht anyway. From what I heard from Demyx, apparently she'd been married before and Zell kidnapped her on her wedding night because he wanted her for himself. Seeing as she was trained in the military, she beat the crap out of him or as Demyx stated it, 'beat the love into him' and he spent six months trying to woo her. Demyx told me apparently Zell drugged Demyx's mom the night he was conceived after six months of her ignoring him and trying to escape his house. She stayed with him when she found out that she was pregnant but still hated his guts. So Dem's parents aren't really married but everyone sees them that way so we all just call her Mrs. Dincht. I'd heard this story a few years ago when Dem and Zex visited me during one of Naminé's business trips

"Hey Elena! Having fun being boring?" Zell shouted. Mrs. Dincht answered with her middle finger.

Yeah … she still hates him.

It's not like Zell's a bad guy; in fact he's actually a pretty awesome dude. And he can be pretty funny but … he can be a total dick when he's drunk (which he is).

"What? Have some fun! At least I saved you from that square Tseng or whatever his name was! It's not like I locked you in a dungeon, that's just where I keep your bitch of a sister! You're welcome!" Zell shouted to her. Mrs. Dincht's face turned bright red with anger and Larxene hit Zell in the back of his head.

"That's my mother you're talking about asshole!" she growled.

"Uh oh … family dispute …" Sora whispered and we all inched away as Demyx sighed.

"Sorry guys, my parents forgot that they're in a room full of teenagers who would kill to get celebrity fights in the tabloids … You're so lucky Roxas, it's only you and Naminé …" he said. I nodded as I watched Zell and his … not wife get into a shouting match.

This is going to be a long night.

XxXxX

"Someone please grab that booze from him!" Larxene complained, clutching at her odd hair as Zell stood on a table and started to sing and play the air guitar.

"I'm afraid to go near him," Demyx mumbled.

"He's your father, you shouldn't be afraid of him! You should be afraid of your mother!" Larxene grumbled back.

I'm afraid of his mother. She found a baseball bat.

"Okay, okay, okay Mom! No need to bash my father's head in; just calm down!" Demyx shouted, running over to his mother to snatch the bat out of her hands and drag her over to us by her shoulders. She huffed I annoyance but calmed down considerably at her son's touch.

It had gotten to be around eleven, which means Naminé's party had just started and I was nowhere near ready to go home. Zell more drunk by the minute and considerably more obnoxious. He went from pretty cool guy to pretty damn sloshed in about an hour and stayed that way since. Mrs. Dincht was at her wit's end; she looked ready to have an aneurysm. I wouldn't be surprised with the way a certain vein was poking out in her forehead. In about the same time it took for Zell to get off his ass drunk, Mrs. Dincht went from calm and collected to raging and murderous. It didn't help that the amount of teenagers in the house didn't seem to lessen at all.

"Auntie El, you okay?" Larxene asked Mrs. Dincht as she sat down in one of the royal blue arm chairs, pulling at her slowly straightening blonde hair in anxiety.

"No. That bastard is going to cause my early death!" Mrs. Dincht huffed. Demyx patted her back in comfort.

" 'Sokay Ma, you won't have to put up with him once I graduate …" he sighed. Zexion rubbed his shoulder. He knew that, as inevitable as it was, Demyx didn't want his family to break apart. Mrs. Dincht's expression softened.

"How did you grow up so fast?" she sighed before patting Demyx's hair in silence.

"Another family moment?" Sora mumbled to Riku, who nodded. Those words, though, seemed to snap Mrs. Dincht out of her reverie and she realized we were all still here looking as dead and gruesome as ever.

"Okay anyway, I'm tired so the party ends here. Larxene … go have fun with your boyfriend. You can spend the night at his house if you like; I mean you're staying with us for about a year. Demyx … go terrorize the neighborhood kids or something. You can spend the night at your boyfriend's house as well, I don't really care … I just need to be alone tonight," Mrs. Dincht said. We all nodded and started to head outside, leaving everyone else to wrap up the party.

"Thanks for letting Dem throw the party, Mrs. Dincht!," Sora yelled over his shoulder. She visibly twithed before composing herself.

"Please, dear, call me Ms. Elena," she requested in a somewhat shaky voice through gritted teeth. She was probably angry to be addressed by that name though she never told anyone her real surname … not even Demyx. Either way, Sora complied and we all agreed that if we don't want to be ripped limb from limb, we should just go ahead and call her Ms. Elena.

Demyx shuffled everyone onto his front porch and we all just stood there awkwardly while he figured out what to do. To my dismay, Larxene and Luxord joined us. Dem cleared his throat noisily.

"Well … who wants to go terrorize some kindergarteners?"

XxXxX

As strange as it seems, Demyx can come up with very elaborate plans when he feels that need to. He also has a lot of resources (including Riku and Axel unfortunately).

"So here's how this is gonna go," Demyx started as he pulled out a map of the neighborhood (resource number one), "We have five stations where the most candy will reside. I'll have to ask you **not** to touch the candy! Anyway, me and Axel will hang out at old man Highwind's house since it's the scariest place with the most candy. Roxas and Zexion, you guys can hang out at the Goofs'. It's a normal looking place but it creaks a lot and they normally have a lot of candy. Mr. Goof will be at his job tonight so Max and his girlfriend Roxanne should let you guys in. Sora and Kairi, you guys can go ahead to the Akai's because I know Reno's giving candy this year and that he enjoys the idea of scaring small children shitless. Larxene and Luxord, you guys can head over to the Robinson's place because their house is huge and they're all a bunch of total weirdoes. But they also give out a lot of candy. And last but not least, Riku and Xion can go to the Wazowski place. I know Celia loves children so even if Mike says no, she'll give candy out anyway. And they always have the best costumes anyway so kids are normally drawn there. Now I'm keeping the couples apart so that there'll be no distractions since I know if I leave Axel and Roxas alone, you'll end up screwing on the pavement or if I leave Sora and Riku alone, you'll end up rocking Riku's car. And I probably won't keep my hands off my sexy Zexy so that's out too. Larxene and Luxord are fine since they aren't controlled y their hormones but Xion and Kairi will most likely end up playing video games instead of doing something useful. Everyone stay focused and get to collecting those screams!" Demyx shouted.

XxXxX

Cid Highwind's house, 11:15pm

3rd person POV

The house sat atop a hill way to the north part of Radiant Gardens, just before the Highway leading to Hollow Bastion. It was one of those houses where one would expect Count Dracula to reside. A house where one would expect lightning over head and the howling of woods in the distance, accompanied by creepy music played on an old organ. During the day, the house was a normal place made of brownish brick and full of light. At night, it seemed pitch black. Axel and Demyx absolutely loved the place. It was perfect for their plan. Normally, only older kids go to this house but they were never out of elementary school so their reactions to the place were still enjoyable. The first children to appear were always the best because they weren't expecting it.

A normal Halloween night at the Highwind house usually started out with the first group of children slowly making their way up the steps leading to the house.

This time, there were three of them. Two boys and a girl, normally going by the names of Lock, Shock and Barrel. They always had the same costumes every year and were usually the first to one of the five houses giving the most candy. This Halloween, it was Cid's house, and the children had a reason to be scared. Lock, being the boldest of the three, was the one to knock on the door. Almost immediately it swung open to reveal a blonde, middle aged man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He glared at the three for a moment.  
>"What'chu want?"<p>

Cid Highwind wasn't ignorant of the fact that they wanted candy but preferred to hear their shaking voices as they answered his question.

In short, he's a pretty fucking creepy guy.

"W-w-we j-just want s-some candy s-sir …" Lock answered as his knees knocked together noisily. His two friends nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Well, then come on in."

Radiant Gardens, being a smaller family oriented town, was generally a safe place. So when children trick-or-treating were invited inside a home, they always came out just as they were before except with the addition of tooth-rotting sweets. Lock, Shock, and Barrel thought nothing of entering the home for candy, aside for the fact that its owner was seriously creepy.

The inside of the house was the same as any other on Halloween; decorated sparsely in orange and black. There were some jack-o-lanterns scattered around the place with candles inside their mouths providing the only light in the majority of the rooms. Cid's house normally has hallways leading to certain rooms, similar to the Akai house or the Wazowski house, so the eerie quiet seemed to intensify in the narrow walls. The children were led to the main room of the house where large bags of candy sat on a coffee table. Each of the three grabbed a bag and thanked Cid quietly before practically running back down the hall. Cid stayed behind and stared at them emotionlessly before a disturbing grin spread across his face.

The halls only seemed longer and creepier as they continued running. The leader of the group periodically checked behind himself to make sure he wasn't alone, causing him to slam into a door.

"H-hey … this wasn't here before!" Lock exclaimed.

"Maybe it was open when old man Highwind brought us through here," Shock guessed, her voice hitting even higher pitches in her fear. Lock gulped noisily before opening the mahogany door.

The room was darker than the others but there was a shape in the middle of the room, hanging from the ceiling. As if understanding their need for light, the room brightened considerably, revealing a bloody teenager hanging by his neck on a noose. Lock screamed and closed the door as fast as possible.

"Old man Highwind's up to something, guys, let's get the heck outta here! … Guys?"

Lock turned to see why they weren't answering only to find that his friends weren't there.

"Why those little—"

Lock heard a soft sound, almost like a sigh. It sounded almost too quiet to be real but he checked behind himself anyway.

The door he had just closed was wide open and standing in the doorway was the dead, bloody teen with a chainsaw in his hand and a maniacal smile on his face. That moment, one of the first screams of the night sounded through Cid Highwind's hallways.

On the other side of the house, Shock and Barrel were tied to two chairs facing an inferno of a fire place. Behind them, the devil himself was making preparations for them to be his next meal.

Besides, how else will he have their souls?

XxXxX

The Goof residence, 11:22pm

Zexion's POV

I was utterly bored.

Tick-or-treating didn't start until very late in Radiant Gardens because it's such a safe place so no children were here yet. Max Goof and Roxanne were absolutely fine with letting Roxas and I use their house as a base for scaring. In fact, they requested to join in. Max called his friends PJ and Bobby over so that they can work behind the scenes, causing certain effects to occur throughout the house at particular times. Bobby, despite his appearance and manner, is a genius when it comes to technology. I would've considered conversing with him if not for the obnoxious way he talks and his obsession with spray can cheese. He even calls himself 'cheddar wizard'.

Ugh, anyway …

Roxanne was going to stand at the front door and let children in. She had a knee-length, sleeveless white dress on and had even painted her tan skin a pale sickly color as if to seem ghostly. Her only point of color was her bright ginger hair. I was stationed at the back door peering into the kitchen with a Ready Whip can to spray on my lips and appear rabid. Roxas was upstairs ready to run down jump on the children when they would try to escape. If things worked out perfectly, this would end up being one of the scariest houses in the neighborhood. If not …

But right now, I had nothing to do.

It took a few minutes but the first footsteps finally appeared at the front door. I sprayed the whip cream on my mouth and slinked into the kitchen, behind the counter.

That's when the chaos started.

I would like to say that things worked out very well for all of us. No. They did not. In fact, the first children that came weren't scared of Roxanne in the slightest (though I can't deny that I was expecting a reaction like that). Next, the house lights were supposed to brighten suddenly then flicker out. They never got past brightening. This must've blinded Roxas because all of a sudden I hear a series of thumping as if someone had fallen down the stairs. I pulled on a pair of sunglasses that I had found resting on top of the microwave and wiped the whip cream off of my mouth. Like they would even be scared of me by now. Then finally, the lights all blew out at once and before the children could even get their candy, they ran out of the house screaming.

I'd say we did a pretty good job.

Now, where's my Lexicon?

XxXxX

The Akai residence, 11:30pm

Kairi's POV

"Reno, no one's coming …"

"How would you know, lazy ass? You aren't even checking the door!"

"I don't feel like it …"

"Quit playing video games with Sora and get over here NOW!"

"Noooooo …"

"You just got KO'd …"

I turned to stare at Sora then at the screen. He's right … He just killed me with Sub-Zero … Darn spiky haired midget!

"Kairi, you're shorter than me."

Oh … I said that out loud?

"Yes."

Suddenly, I felt completely weightless. And I felt a burning hate for my brother at this moment.

"Reno put me down!"

"No."

"I'll call … you know what never mind. Will you carry me everywhere? And not like a sack of potatoes, but like an actual person? Can I be a princess?"

"Okay no, no and no. Besides, you would make a horrible princess," he grumbled.

"No! I would make an awesome princess! I'd be like … a princess of heart … or something!" I shouted in his ear, causing him to cringe and almost drop me.

"Who'd your mother be? The Queen of Hearts?" he joked. I huffed when he fixed my position over his shoulder.

"She might as well be …"

He seemed to understand what I meant and left it at that.

"Wait a second," I mumbled, "Sora, are you still in the living room? Get out here you lazy bum! You're not leaving me to do all the work by myself!"

"You're lazier than I am!" I heard him shout back.

"So?"

That ended the conversation. See? I always win.

"You aren't winning right now …"

"Damn it, Reno, stop reading my mind!"

"You said it out loud!"

"The doorbell's ringing," Sora said as he stood by the door and stared at us in amusement. Reno put me down and started to slowly back away.

"You can handle this because … uh … I'm out!" he shouted before running back down the hallway and to his room.

"The dirty bastard left us alone with a bunch of kids! What a rotten—"

"Calm down, Kairi, they can't be that bad!" Sora sighed as he opened the door. There stood five kids all dressed as woodland animals.

"They're … so … _**cute**_!" I spazzed.

"Kairi … I have a feeling this is going to turn out bad …" Sora whispered to me.

"Why's that?"

"Kai, these are the lost boys. Those aren't costumes, they always dress like that. It's so they can be recognized. I happen to know what these kids can do and trust me when I say you don't want to let them in …" he said, grabbing my hand and trying to pull me away. Just then, a little blonde girl dressed as a faerie in a short green dress pushed past the group of boys and stared up at us innocently.

"But Sora, look at them. How could such cute kids be capable of causing any trouble? They only want candy," I told, letting the group of kids in. They're all just too cute, they couldn't be any type of trouble.

"That's not all they want, I'm telling you—"

"I'm letting them in!"

5 minutes later …

"**See**? This is why I said don't let them in!"

"Shh! They might find us in here!"

I should talk to Reno and tell him that his cabinets are almost too small for two people to hide in. That is … if we make it out of here alive. Right now, I was fighting with Sora for some elbow space. It got to the point where he ended up with his face smashed into my stomach and his feet all curled up while I was in some twisted version of the fetal position. Maybe those kids weren't_ that_ cute …

"Got that right! Next time we'll listen to **Sora**, right?"

"Shut up, Sora. Quit rubbing it in!"

"Shh, I think they're in here …" he whispered, putting his hand over my mouth. Outside, I heard mumbling.

"Hey, Raccoons, you think you can find the candy?"

"We don't know, Foxy, this red head guy hid it pretty well …"

"Hahaha you'll never find my candy!"

"Hush up! Cubby, make this red head loser hold his tongue!"

I suddenly, for the first time in my entire fifteen years of life, feared for my dear older brother. You know, the one with longer hair, since I'm always worrying about Axel. Stay strong, Reno. If you die, let me have your PSP.

"Kairi … I can hear you."

XxXxX

The Robinson residence 11:36pm

3rd person POV

If there was one word to describe this scene it would probably be …

FAILURE.

Somehow, Luxord had gotten the giant octopus that had opened the door to play cards with him. This had ended up involving the entire family and had left Larxene with her head on the table grumbling about idiots with gambling problems.

And the rest … is history.

XxXxX

The Wazowski residence 11:40pm

Riku's POV

"Riku, how come no one's shown up yet?"

I turned to stare pointedly at Xion. For some reason, she had been exceptionally quiet this entire time and chose now to start complaining.

"They must've heard about the other houses by now. I'm not surprised if they're all apprehensive about coming here," I sighed.

"What we're doing isn't even that scary!" Xion complained, jumping down from the back of the couch to stare out the window. I stayed put even though I felt her impatience. All we were doing was making the younger kids think we were plotting to take over the world or something, it wasn't even a big deal. It would probably work on the younger kids but I still had a feeling that this was a waste of time. I can bet Axel and Demyx had the most luck. Then maybe Zexion and Roxas but that's only if Zexion was really into it. This probably would have all worked out better if we were just on the streets scaring children but somehow Demyx managed to make it all complicated. Not that it wasn't a good idea, but the houses we were working with this year weren't the best choices. Cid's house was the best spot and after that Reno's. But the problem there was sticking Sora and Kairi together when they were just as likely as Xion and Kairi to play video games. That's what I would expect from those two anyway. They manage to make up for their fraternal appearances with their identical personalities. And Kairi's just like her brothers so there's no way Sora and Kairi could've pulled off scaring anyone. As for Luxord and Larxene … Luxord's probably cheating someone out of their money by now and I wouldn't be surprised if no children went to that house. Sure they're loaded with candy but they're also the creepiest family I've ever met. This is bound to fail, I can just see it.

"Oh hey, look! Someone's coming!" Xion shouted as she jumped from her spot in front of the window. I went to the door to open it since I knew Mike and Celia are somewhere upstairs being mushy with each other. There stood … a little girl.

This has gotta be the most exciting part of my night so far.

Can I go home and see Sora now?

"Aww look at her! She's so adorably cute I just wanna eat her up!" Xion shouted as she picked the little girl dressed in a purple monster costume up.

"You sound like an old lady when you do that."

"Shut up Riku! You have no soul! How could you _**not**_ find this girl to be completely adorable?" she yelled. I ignored her and she moved on to communicating with the girl.

"So what's your name?"

"Boo!"

"Oh really, so what are—"

She's going to be gushing over that poor child for hours. Where's the T.V. in here, I'm seriously bored. Geez I wish Sora was here! He would at least make things interesting. Or better yet, I wish we were at his house since no one cares what we do in there. I'm sure he'd make better uses for his mouth than talking to Kairi … or even his—

"Riku, stop thinking naughty things about my brother. I think we're done for the night, we should probably report what happened to Demyx so that he can know why this was such a bad idea," Xion said as she carried the child to the bags of candy in the kitchen and back.

"I agree … to the Demyx thing. I'm still gonna think whatever I want about Sora, he's **my **boyfriend."

"Okay, well as long as you don't start doing that thing Kairi does where she thinks out loud I think we're good. I don't want to hear about the things you and Sora do in bed, he already brags about them enough!"

I could feel a smirk coming on and fought to repress it, knowing it would only make Xion angry and an angry Xion is an annoying Xion.

Well, this was an uneventful Halloween but I think it was still pretty fun. Okay … maybe not but at least no one was blown up or anything. … I hope.

XxXxX

A/N: Haha … when I wrote the part where Xion says 'She's so adorably cute I just wanna eat her up.' spell check told me that I was using the wrong word and that it should be 'I just wanna beat her up.' … How violent. I blame Microsoft. Anyway, that was the Halloween chapter. I'll try to get more out this week since I was so late with this update. Sorry for taking so much time. Anyway, you know that blue button at the bottom of the screen? The one telling you to review? Listen to it, it tells you good things. It's like the fanfiction fortune cookie except everything it says comes true and you don't get it from the Chinese restaurant down the street.


	12. Chapter 12: Life's a Beach

Chapter 12: Life's a Beach

A/N: If you have forgotten, this is the time skip chapter. So don't be confused if things seem out of place concerning dates or how Axel and Roxas communicate now because it's supposed to be more mature and they're supposed to be getting ready for summer. Umm … yeah that's all I have to say. Enjoy and review.

Warnings: Language, dirty dreams, Larxene's violence

Disclaimer: The day I own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it and/or Square Enix is the day that Abraham Lincoln comes back from the dead to steal the souls of small children on Christmas … Oh crap, that might be the zombie apocalypse …

Reviews:

Alex-Is-Elldisa- 1. I do too 2. Yay, I'm not alone! Glad to know you love the story, it inspires me to keep writing!

KasaixKaru- I have the same feeling when I'm mentioned by other authors XD Roxas molestation FTW! Thanks for the review!

P5hng-Me-A'wy- Thank you! I'm glad it was something since it definitely wasn't scary …

4LLi3- Who isn't obsessed with Nyan-cat? I saw one at a convention and almost glomped it. Thanks for the review, though, I'm happy to know my fanfiction makes people laugh. And it'll play out very strangely …

XxXxX

I remember talking to Axel about how he fell for me and how he knew he was gay. He told me that when he was around fourteen, he experimented with guys because girls seemed to bore at times. I don't know how with all their drama but anyway, he said from then on that he still dated girls but also dated guys (so basically he's bi). He figured it was confirmed when with a guy when he was sixteen years old. Then he told me that when he saw me, none of that mattered because he knew falling in love with me would be inevitable (his exact words). Yeah, it's cheesy but it's kind of sweet. When I asked him how he fell for me, he said he couldn't explain it. It was like he felt a connection with me from the moment we met. I didn't bother to tell him I had too and had just ignored it because I'm pretty sure he had figured that out. When he asked me the same questions, there wasn't really much for me to say. I figured I was gay since girls never interested or excited me the way guys would. As for the second question, I didn't really know how to answer that. I'm not sure when I fell in love with Axel but I knew that I was being petty when I tried to hate him. He agreed before kissing me on the nose and telling me that he was glad I decided to let myself love him.

Right now, though, I was a little preoccupied with his tongue against my own, matching our naked bodies. His hands roamed everywhere from stroking my face to pinching my nipples as he grounded his hips into mine almost painfully before rocking them against me steadily, sending waves of pleasure through my body. His hands traced patterns down my arms and sides lightly before ending on my hips. The air was heavy and so was our breathing though he never stopped kissing me. He rocked our hips together a few more times before his lips left mine to attack my neck, collar, chest, stomach, and—

I woke up.

Crap.

You wanna know the worst part? Axel slept over. How awkward is that? I peeked at his face and it looked as peaceful as ever which I took as him being asleep and snuck out of the bed quietly. Personally I would've felt better if he had planned this with me instead of sneaking in through my window (how he managed that without setting off an alarm, I'll never figure out). And once again, Naminé demonstrated her creepiness by calling both me and Axel down to dinner last night. She was cooking as an apology because she had to leave today of all days on another month long trip. Today … bringing my thoughts back to that dream. I know it was basically my subconscious screaming at me 'Roxas, you need to get laid' but I wasn't ready to lose my virginity yet. I know it's a bonding experience and that it should feel good but I'm not exactly looking forward to having a dick shoved up my ass! Not that I don't trust Axel but that's the only thing about being gay that bums me out. I should stop being a baby and just accept it but it's not something I want to rush into. I do kind of wish I was ready today though. Any other day, if I told Axel I was ready he'd jump me. But today, he would probably set up entire day to be a very romantic 'us' day then at night set up a blanket on the beach and make love to me under the moonlight. Bless his romantic heart (he's so cheesy).

Anyway, as nice as that sounds, Roxas Jr. needs to calm down for a bit so I turned my shower settings to cold and stripped once I got into the bathroom. Once I stepped in the spray though, I knew I wouldn't get away with this. For some strange reason, I never get warm. I'm always cold unless the temperature is like one hundred degrees outside or something. I guess it's a good thing Axel is always super warm. But the fact that the moment I got into the shower, I felt like I was going to die from hypothermia and the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about Axel kind of made the cold water pointless so I turned the settings to warm and poised my hand over my erection to get rid of it manually. Of course, as if on cue, Axel walks into the bathroom just then. It wasn't long after I got into the shower so I probably woke him up. Thankfully, my shower curtain isn't see through so we can avoid that embarrassing situation. Then I heard the toilet seat lift and I couldn't get the image of a naked Axel out of my head. I had to look … okay no I didn't but curiosity killed the cat and I needed my satisfaction to bring me back. I peeked through the space between the edge of the shower curtain and the wall to see Axel standing there whistling to himself as he did his business. Then my eyes travelled down as he finished and—holy shit. Is … is that really gonna fit? I mean, I figured he might be pretty well endowed but … seriously? It's not like some kind of monstrosity or something but it's definitely bigger than average. I'd be blushing if the blood wasn't rushing elsewhere. Good thing Axel's too distracted by that stupid wallpaper to notice my gawking. I wonder why he always stares at it, I mean, I know it's stupid but when I begged Naminé to take it down a few years ago she counterattacked with a 'if you love me, you'll keep it'. At least it's not pink.

Anyway, it seems I've reached a dilemma. I'm still hard as a rock and I can't do anything about it because Axel's busy taking his sweet time in here. First he washes his hands as slowly as he possibly could, then left the water on to brush his teeth. I was practically glaring at the shower curtain. It's just too awkward of an idea to try and—

"You know, if you have to masturbate I don't really care."

…

How did he …?

"You were poking me this morning. And you're not very good at sneaking out of bed, your floor creaks," he sighed as if he'd read the question in my mind.

"Then why don't you do it or me, since apparently this isn't such an awkward situation for you," I mumbled, hoping he didn't hear. He did.

I heard him chuckle lightly before mumbling back, "Yeah, why don't I?"

I shoved my face through the opening between the shower curtain and the wall to glare at him. He just stared back evenly, though the ghost of a smirk was on his lips. We kept the staring contest up for about a minute or two before I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Get out," I grumbled as I retreated back behind the shower curtain. He laughed again, except much louder before I heard his footsteps. I peeked into the bathroom one more time to see him standing in the doorway facing away from me.

"One more thing …"

I waited for the words I knew were about to exit his mouth.

"Happy birthday Roxas," he said before continuing down the hall and back to my room.

Yep, it's March thirteenth and today is my sixteenth birthday. And I've got a beach trip to plan.

XxXxX

"So, how's this going to work again?" I tried to ask around the waffle Axel shoved in my mouth. Anytime he's in the vicinity, he never lets anyone else cook. It's either his food or take-out. And take-out's usually not an option unless he's being lazy.

"We're heading to Demyx's place to get the full details, but apparently Larxene agreed to drive us to the beach and Zell's paying for the hotel," Axel answered, positioning another slice at my mouth.

"Why's Larxene taking us?" I asked after swallowing the first piece. Axel took my question as an opportunity to shove the next piece in.

"Because she's the only one willing to pay for the amount of gas it takes to get us there. She's taking some of us in her car and the rest will go in Luxord's truck."

"I hope I at least end up in Luxord's car. I'd rather listen to him ramble than listen to Larxene bitch …" I mumbled after swallowing another piece of waffle. Axel gave me the next slice.

"I agree but Larxene's ride will be less crowded because she's not trying to stuff too many people and too many things into such a small space," Axel murmured back.

I huffed at that statement because as annoying as it is, it's still true. With Axel being so tall, he'll need as much space as he can get.

"You'll stay with me right?" Axel asked, flashing the puppy dog eyes that only seemed to intensify the shining green color that they are.

"Yes, yes, Axel. I'll stay with you," I sighed, wanting to roll my eyes but knowing he'll scold me for it. He told me once 'Roxas, one day your eyeballs are going to roll out of your head. Then what will you do?' and I responded with 'Probably slap whoever annoyed me'. That shut him up.

Anyway …

"Well, after you're finished, brush your teeth and let's roll!" he exclaimed whilst clapping his hands twice enthusiastically. Is it weird that I brush my teeth before and after breakfast? Probably. I only do it when I have time so mostly school days are out. And we've got spring break for the week so that would also explain the beach trip.

I dragged myself upstairs, Axel keeping behind me so I wouldn't trip over my own pajama pants (it's happened before) and crack my skull. Once we got into the bathroom , I started brushing thoroughly because waffles, pancakes, and any other type of cake always gets stuck in my teeth. Axel was leaning against the door frame, his eyes on me before they started to wander to the wallpaper again. It got annoying after a while. I finally rinsed my mouth and turned to glare at him.

"Axel, I know the wallpaper is baby blue with a bunch of fucking faeries on it but will you please quit staring at it?"

XxXxX

If there's one thing anyone should know about Larxene, it's that she doesn't take crap from anyone. Any of her boyfriends before and including Luxord can tell you the same thing. There are a few rules for dealing with Larxene: rule one- **no one** breaks up with her, it's always the other way around. Rule two- if you piss her off, be ready to pay for the consequences. Rule three- if she wants Larxene alone time then for the sake of your soul, leave her alone! Rule four- if Larxene is being kind, don't take it for granted or she may rip you apart and **always** remember to thank her. Rule five- what Larxene wants, Larxene gets.

It's always useful to write stuff like this down and if not then get it memorized (as Axel says). These rules were important because today, not only was Larxene driving everyone to the beach but she was also throwing me a beach party. This is the type of kindness Larxene rarely gives without a price so basically everyone was worshipping the fact that my birthday hit spring break.

Hell, I was too.

"So, you have everything ready?" Axel asked me as we checked over all of our packed suitcases. Well most of them were Naminé's but Reno pitched in too.

"Yeah, let's go."

One thing you should know about Demyx … he's reliable for just about anything. I mean, his dad's car is officially named 'carpool'. If anyone needs a ticket to one of Zell's concerts, call Demyx. If anyone needs to contact Zexion, call Demyx. If anyone needs a random hug, call Demyx. I've never called him for that, I already have Axel. So the ride to Demyx's was filled with chatter (from Ax and Dem for the most part) and suitcases. Yeah, it was crowded but at least someone (ahemAxel) wasn't complaining about gas. … I guess I could always ask Naminé for a car but I've already established how I feel about being spoiled and God knows what I'll do if she gets me a Porsche or something.

By the time we got there, everyone else was already standing out front, Larxene standing at the very front. The moment I got out of the car, Larxene grabbed me.

"Aww, look at you! Aren't you so adorably, frikkin cute! How old are you now, six?" she spazzed as she squeezed the life out of me in her own twisted version of a hug.

"Sixteen, you psycho!" I wheezed and her grip on me got tighter. For the record, she knows how old I am. She's just looking for an excuse to bring pain and violence into the world … and I won't hit a girl so I can't force her off me.

"What was that runt?" she asked through clenched teeth and a creepy smile.

"I'm turning sixteen today, your highness …" I sighed sarcastically.

"Well that's just dandy! Aren't you such a cutie pie? I just wanna eat you up!"

_Oh fuck … someone help._

Thankfully, Axel pulled me out of her grasp.

"Mine," he said, holding me close and sticking his tongue out at her. Her only response was a roll of her eyes before she started motioning us towards the car in front and Luxord's truck behind it.

"Okay, Demyx you're up front with me because you have the map and the schedule. Zexion, you can sit in the back with Axel and Roxas, you'll all fit since bluenette and the birthday boy are shorter than _me_. Sora, Riku, Xion, and Kairi, you're all with Luxord in the truck. No one sits in the back because that's for luggage and all that other shit. My trunk is off limits so no stuffing crap, luggage, food, or other people in there alright?" Larxene commanded.

We all nodded before heading to our respective vehicles.

Rule six- **never** defy Larxene's orders, it's the only way you'll survive.

The interior of Larxene's car had a leopard coat design, reminding me just a little bit of Cruella-de-Ville minus the Dalmatians.

The witch herself managed to make it onto the highway quietly but soon after being on the thing, managed to get into an argument with Demyx about whether he was holding the map upside own or not.

"Well I'm telling you that you're holding it the wrong way!"

"Then we should've used the GPS!"

"No way, I hate that thing!"

"Well we're not going to get anywhere without it!"

"How about if you figure out how to hold the map right side up—"

"There are no street names or titles on this thing! There isn't even a fucking key!"

"Well I'm damn sure not asking for directions!"

"I thought that was one thing women were good for!"

"Well I thought seventeen year olds could read maps right!"

"Well I thought twenty year olds knew better than to drive somewhere without directions!"

"Guys …"

"Well maybe if you didn't rush me!"

"Guys …"

"Since when do you listen to me anyway?"

"Guys …"

"I guess I won't make that mistake again!"

"Guys!"

"Yeah sure, maybe you can stop being such a bitch."

"**Will you both please shut the fuck up and listen to me**?"

Everyone's gaze turned to Zexion (Larxene's through the rear view mirror).

"The exit to the beach is in three miles, Demyx you are holding the map upside down since you don't have the thing completely open, Larxene please pay more attention to the road and both of you stop yelling …" Zexion sighed before turning to stare out the window. No one spoke again for a while after that.

Zexion rule number one- don't piss him off.

After that little episode, everything was pretty normal. We made it to the beach without getting into a car accident and Luxord managed to follow us despite Larxene's insane driving. The rooming arrangement worked out pretty well due to the fact that Zell actually likes his son's friends. I ended up with Axel of course. Right next door were Riku and Sora. Then across the hall was Kairi and Xion's room and right next to them were Demyx and Zexion. And way down the hall was Larxene and Luxord's room. Though Demyx, Zexion, Riku, Sora, Xion, and Kairi had somehow migrated into my and Axel's room so that they could all dump their presents on me. We all sat in a circle on the floor and basically, it's just as I said. They literally dumped their presents on me. First was Sora's (since he insisted). I … I didn't really know what to say. It was like he'd just bought out all of Hot Topic. I was grateful he at least knew my tastes though. As for his sister, she gave me … two giant keys. She said they were keyblades and that their names were Oathkeeper and Oblivion. God knows where she got them but they did look pretty cool once I got over the fact that they were keys. Next was Kairi, who'd basically given me her entire music collection (except for the really old stuff; **that** she got rid of). Riku had given me one of his father's swords. He told me that since he wasn't going to do anything with them and since both of his parents are dead they can't do anything with them so I might as well take one of them. I appreciated that, especially since it had taken Riku about three years to get over his parents' deaths, but I was itching to tell both him and Xion that I knew karate not kendo. Demyx's gift was a pool party after Larxene's beach party so that was one less thing dumped on me. Zexion gave me a laptop since I was normally stuck in my room when I was on the computer and when Naminé offered to buy me a laptop I declined, as usual. As for Axel's gift, he kicked everyone out and pounced on me. His gift basically consisted of two promise rings (that he refused to let everyone else know he got me for fear of seeming 'girly') and a hot make out scene.

After that was the beach party. Larxene and Luxord were already down there and waiting for everyone. Someone had speakers blasting out rock music (that I could already see irritating Kairi who hates American music for some reason) and there were tons of people I didn't know but I didn't give a damn about that as long as they left me alone and didn't try to give me anything. As conceited as this sounds, I simply hate gifts because I'm too rich and Naminé spoils the crap out of me. It's all material anyway; it can't give me comfort or hold me close. In fact, gifts just annoy me because they take up space no matter how abundant said space is. No one seems to agree, though. Apparently, a birthday isn't the same if there aren't gifts (which is total BS but I've learned not to argue with crazy people). As for parties … well they depend on the people attending. And these people know how to party. Within about ten minutes, the place was already a wreck (god knows how that can happen to a beach) and no one was showing any signs of stopping. Larxene had already gained ownership over several people's souls, Luxord was getting drunk, Demyx had declared himself King of the Ocean, Zexion was apparently Queen … which he slapped Demyx for, Sora and Riku disappeared so I don't even **want** to know what they're doing, Kairi had guys following her around like zombies while she danced around on the sand (and Kairi can dance pretty damn well), Xion was messing with the music which was pissing the D.J. off but he didn't bother doing anything since she probably bribed him into letting her have her way, and Axel and I … we couldn't get any privacy. He's sticking with me while I get bombarded by people I don't even know wishing me a happy birthday. I'm kind of wondering if they even know how old I am now …

It finally got to the point where I was completely fed up and had to shove my way through the crowd of intoxicated teenage ruffians (aka assholes) all the while dragging Axel with me (who happened to find it all very amusing). My excuse for the sudden decision?

"I need food."

Axel didn't respond but I could tell he was staring at me out of the corner of his eye.

"… Okay, fine. I also refuse to put up with anymore happy birthdays and will personally blow this entire beach up if one more person I don't know approaches me," I continued.

"I kind of liked the food excuse better," Axel snorted.

"Blowing things up doesn't appeal to you anymore?"

"Oh it does, I just don't agree with blowing the beach up. Though it would be interesting to see, I'd very much like to come back here …"

"I guess I can agree," I sighed, "Can we still blow the people up?"

"No."

"Fine. Food. Now."

"Oui Monsieur …"

"… I thought you spoke Italian," I said as my nose scrunched up. He had a good accent. Why does he have to be so perfect at everything?

"Sì, mia cara, ma non sono limitati ad esso."

I think he's doing this just to get on my nerves.

"You don't have to glare so much. I just said I'm not limited to only Italian," he laughed.

"Whatever," I grumbled, shoving at him lightly. The side shops started coming into view and I practically started speed walking to get to them.

"Wow, you really must be hungry …" he chuckled.

"Yeah, it's either side shop food or your fingers …" I grumbled. In my peripheral vision I saw Axel clutch his hand close to him and I just shook my head.

"I'm sure actual food tastes better than my flesh, jeez," he pouted.

"Don't worry, Axel, I wouldn't turn cannibalistic over something as petty as a little bit of hunger," I sighed, patting his shoulder. He shuddered but let it go.

"You think they'll have anything good here? I know these places are supposed to be better than greasy fast food restaurants but that doesn't exactly make them the best places in the world to eat …"

"I know but—Oh god they have chocolate cheesecake!" I shouted just as we started to pass a desert shop. I ran over to the sugary nightmare with my mouth watering.

"Are you obsessed with this stuff?" Axel asked, appearing beside me.

"Fuck yeah I am!"

Axel shook his head, muttering something like 'unhealthy'. I immediately ran inside the shop, Axel following me in despite his opinion on the contents of the place.

"You got a problem with it? Then you can kiss my chubby, white ass!" I scoffed as I reached for a slice of the desert and pulled out my wallet (yeah, I'm not getting wet until Demyx' pool party so my money's safe from water).

"… Oh my god, are you PMSing?"

I glared at him but otherwise didn't respond.

"Because seriously, I was about to reply with something like 'I'd love to' but there are only certain body parts of yours that I want near my face and your fist isn't one of them. No need to bitch at me over your fat people food …" he grumbled.

I punched his arm.

"Bitch."

"And even after my fat jab, you're still buying it," he laughed.

"Yup, and you're gonna watch me eat it and think 'damn that looks good' and I'm gonna laugh and not let you have any," I sniffed, jutting out my chin and walking to the cash register with my chocolate.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas … I'll only want some if I get to lick it off your—"

"For your own safety, I suggest you not finish that sentence."

Axel bit his lip to hide his smile but kept quiet. The lady at the cash register stared at us, mostly me, in complete shock but I guess that's because she's not use to gay people. Whatever, at least she didn't say anything and just let me buy my 'fat people food' in peace.

"Come on, let's get back to the party before anyone does anything too stupid," I sighed as I dragged Axel away with one hand and held my cheesecake in the other.

XxXxX

3rd person POV

The cashier brushed her hair out of her face, the look of shock still painted on her petite face. She knew it couldn't have been … _no, that's impossible_. That only left one option. She pulled out her cell phone at lightning speed, almost dropping it, and immediately searched for the number she needed. Once she got it, she started texting immediately, chewing on her bottom lip all the while. She only needed to type one sentence, and it would get the point across. This could possibly be life changing … that is, if she's right. _And I'm fairly confident I am …_ she thought to herself as the message was sent. Its contents composed of only five, very important words.

**I think I found him.**

XxXxX

"Hey Roxas," Demyx yelled, "Your mom is on TV!"

I hummed in disinterest. When's Naminé **not **on TV? Maybe if he had told me a giant Domo was smashing through Tokyo like it was Godzilla, I might have responded better. As for why there's a TV in the pool room at all, I'll never understand. At least it's propped high up on the wall. As for why Naminé's on TV, she probably won an award for something interesting she did. I stared at the TV blandly. What was presented was a … sculpture. It looked like it was a boy covered only in a blanket tucked up to his shoulders and curled into a sleeping position. Naminé rarely ever makes sculptures … I wonder why—wait. Why does it look like me? Just as I thought that, she turned straight to the camera and smiled her creepy rainbow-filled smile.

"Happy birthday Roxas."

Oh my god, she did not …

"Dude … that is AWESOME!" Demyx spazzed. I threw a floaty at him and he started laughing harder. My eyebrow started twitching with annoyance.

"Zexion … is it okay if I kick this idiot in the face again?" I seethed. Demyx squeaked and ran … well swam to hide behind Axel as Zexion shrugged.

"Just don't break his nose …"

I cracked my knuckles and started towards Demyx but was stopped by Kairi who had been sitting at the edge of the pool letting her hair air-dry. She grabbed my shoulder and shook her head at me as if saying 'it's not worth the effort' and I silently agreed. Besides, Demyx did a wonderful job of not only making sure that only the people I came to the beach with are in here but also convincing Larxene and Luxord that they had better things to do than hang out with us. It didn't take much convincing. I guess the whole kicking him in the face thing can wait for the next time he pisses me off. I settled next to Kairi's legs (trying to avoid the spray of water every time she kicked it at Sora and Riku for their PDA problems) and leaned back against the side of the pool. After a day of listening to arguments, loud music, and nonstop talking from people whose voices annoy me, I was so ready relax it wasn't even funny. I stayed relaxed against the side of the pool until I felt someone (Axel most likely) move me from my spot and replace me against their chest (yep, definitely Axel). The way he was slumped against the edge I had just occupied told me that he was probably just as tired as I am. Here's some good advice … if you ever need a human pillow, no one's better than Axel. He's like a heater (although the water did cool him off a bit). And he always needs to occupy his hands for some reason (hence the blowing shit up) so if I ever cuddle up to him, he'll just rub my back or run his fingers through my hair. It's like a lullaby with his hands (I swear I'm so lucky to have him).

Ahem.

Anyway …

"It's getting late isn't it …" I mumbled against Axel's skin although I was addressing everyone.

"Yeah, it should be about ten by now," Axel mumbled back.

"Are we going back to our rooms then?" Zexion asked.

"Aww, where's the fun in that?" Demyx whined.

"I agree. We don't have to hang out anymore but we could at least hang in for a little while …" Xion added.

"And whose room would we be doing that in?" Riku asked.

"**Not** ours," Axel and I said at the same time.

"My room?" Demyx suggested.

"It's not booby trapped again is it?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"No not this time …" Demyx said thoughtfully.

"I somehow don't believe you …" Kairi grumbled around her piece of gum. Demyx froze for a moment before turning to splash her. She had shut her eyes on impact then reopened them to glare at Demyx.

"… Dance, water, dance?"

XxXxX

Demyx and Xion stayed true to their word when it came to 'hanging in'. We've basically been everywhere inside this hotel completing every dare known to man. From licking a stranger's shoes to streaking through the main lobby. And the bright side is that since we're here under the name of Zell Dincht, no one can stop us. We did settle down a little and head back to Demyx' room, though, after almost giving this one lady a heart attack when Xion and Sora decided to pop out of the vases in the hallways and scare people. It was about two o' clock in the morning and we had finally settled down to watch movies and chat. Well everyone else had. I was content with sitting peacefully in Axel's lap and using him as my human pillow again (the dry version). We were propped up against the king sized bed with Kairi and Xion to our right and Sora, Demyx, Riku, and Zexion down in front. I wasn't really paying attention to the movie but I think it was Dawn of the Dead the remake. Everything seemed quieter as I started falling asleep. That is … until the sound of Kairi's gum smacking hit my ears.

God I _**hate**_ that noise.

I lifted my head a bit to send an icy stare her way and she, being completely oblivious, decided to start blowing a bubble. It was slowly expanding past the length between her nose and chin and I knew she was opening a huge opportunity for me. Unable to help myself, I reached over to pop the large bubble Kairi was currently blowing. When it popped, everyone immediately stopped talking and stared at the mess of pink goop on Kairi's face. She ignored them in favor of glaring at me. It took all I had to keep the smirk off my face and calmly settle myself back into Axel's arms, all the while ignoring Kairi's look of death. Apparently, not everyone else has the self-control I do because everyone except Zexion and Xion started giggling. Zexion didn't because he's just a good guy like that and Xion was just avoiding the violence Kairi would inflict on her if she did laugh.

Aside from that, I could safely say I was dead on my feet. I had to drag myself out of Zexion and Demyx' room and then Axel had to drag across the hall and into our room, all the while my eyes were halfway closed and I could barely see. Just as Axel opened our door someone even bumped into me.

"Oh, I'm sorr—" I heard a gasp and tried to pry my eyes open to see who almost knocked me over. It was that woman from the sweets shop again, and she was staring at me like a deer caught in headlights. All I could do was stare back. Axel half dragged me into the room and apologized to her for me before closing the door. My last glimpse of her almost made my heart wrench. She looked so … melancholic.

"—as … Roxas!"

"Huh?" I replied sleepily.

"C'mon, man, quit being a zombie and get to bed," Axel sighed as he threw me over his shoulder and headed for the bed.

" 'M not a zombie," I mumbled.

"Right sure, and I'm not a redhead."

"Axel … you're so wonderful. I love you …" I trailed off. My brain was absolutely fuzz and after a few second, I couldn't even remember what I said. Axel seemed to find it funny though.

"I love you too. Now sleep, you adorable blonde midget!" he chuckled.

My face hit the pillow and at that moment, I didn't even give a damn that I was still in my clothes or that Axel just called me a midget. I needed rest. Most likely, the rest of this beach trip is going to exhaust me beyond belief and today was just a sample of it.

XxXxX

3rd person POV

_It's him again. I know it's him, I just know it! _The tall woman thought to herself as she hurried back to her hotel room. Her pace quickened at the excitement of reporting back what she found.

_Finally, we found you. Roxas Shiroi …_

XxXxX

A/N: Listening to Disney music somehow helped me write this chapter. My fellow writers, try it out, it gets rid of writers block I swear! Anyway, I'm gonna warn you right now, you're not going to know what the 3rd person POVs are about until just about the end of this fanfiction so please don't ask … Review (or the bunny gets it)!


	13. Chapter 13: BubbleGum Themed Idiocy

Chapter 13: Bubble-gum Themed Idiocy

A/N: My Tamaki cosplayer's hair is turning pink … meh, bleach blonde fits her better. BTW, everybody see the stuff going on with KH 3D Dream Drop Distance? I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Riku's haircut … long update due to the fact that it's taking forever for my dad to finally get me a new computer … Anyway, enjoy and review.

Warnings: … eh … same as usual. Plus an annoying amount of foot notes.

Question of the Day: What would Lady Gaga do for a Klondike Bar?

Disclaimer: Fact: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Fact: I do not own Final Fantasy. Fact: I have a tendency to quote random things from anime. Fact: my entire family thinks I'm weird. Fact: They are correct.

Revie—wait, wait, wait! **What is this?** Only one review? People, it doesn't motivate me when I only see one person letting me know what they think. If you all thought the last chapter sucked then how would I know if you don't tell me? If you don't review, I assume my story wasn't worth the effort to type which means to me that the next chapter isn't worth the effort to type and next thing you know, a story is dropped. I kinda don't want to do that so please send more reviews. As for my one reviewer, P5hng-Me-A'wy, I'm gonna give a huge –insert your favorite type of cookie- cookie! You deserve it! As for what you said … I'm sorry that I left you in a hole wiggling in sadness. *Pulls you out of hole* Unfortunately, this chapter won't give you the information you need. You're welcome to guess who she is but I'm not revealing anything about her until much later in this story. Though, since you reviewed so wonderfully, I'll put her into this chapter (which I wasn't originally planning on doing). She's an important character, so I can't give a precise description of her because then it'll be too obvious who she is, but I'll include a bit more to why she's all 'I FOUND ROXAS' and stuff. In fact …

**Notice: Anyone is free to try and guess who this mystery character is! I won't tell you if you're right or wrong and I can't give any hints but I encourage you to come up with your own ideas! I'll be a little nice and tell you that she is an actual character in the game series but as to whether or not she's a Final Fantasy character or an original Kingdom Hearts character, I can't tell you. Like I said, I won't tell you if you're right or wrong about any guesses but if you do guess her name right (you'll find out later in the story if you do), you ****can request a one shot about anything from me (I have the right to decline if I have no idea what it is).**

XxXxX

Same routine as every day: almost obliterate alarm clock, roll out of bed, eat breakfast, get a text from Axel saying that he's out of gas and needs a ride from Reno (which doesn't actually happen very often), skateboard to school, run into Demyx and Zexion, have a philosophical conversation with Zexion about things that make absolutely no goddamn sense to normal humans, run into Sora and Xion, restrain myself from slapping Xion, run to French, get cussed out by Tifa, get attacked by Axel in the hallway, float through remaining classes happily, skateboard home with sour expression back in place, walk into empty house, get a call from Naminé, convince Naminé that I'm alive and this isn't a clone Vexen created talking to her, make dinner, take shower, watch a movie and pig out on ice cream, share it with Axel when he sneaks in through my window, cuddle up with him, fall asleep, wake up next morning to find my window open and the alarm nowhere in sight.

Oh look … it's Saturday.

I guess that explains why Axel stayed over.

"Why'd you toss my alarm clock out of the window?" I mumbled sleepily. We were in a spooning position so his voice seemed louder than it actually was since his mouth was right next to my ear.

"It's Saturday, that's about the best explanation I can give," he murmured back. I could hear the annoyance seeping into his groggy voice and smirked a little. I didn't even hear the alarm clock so I wasn't affected.

"Now how will I wake up on the week days?" I joked. I could always buy a new one, but I just felt like picking with Axel's brain for a little bit. He groaned something along the lines of 'don't ask me' and then fell completely silent. I turned over some to see if he had fallen back to sleep but he was just staring at a pillow and picking at it with the hand attached to the arm my head was rested on. When he finally looked up to me, I smiled and he smiled back. The moment of peace didn't last long, though. Of course something had to crash downstairs. I was almost ready to grab the sword Riku gave me; or even better, the Keyblades. Nothing says 'pwned' like getting beaten with a few giant keys. But if the security alarm didn't go off, then this is someone who really knows the house (or just has luck like Axel). So it was probably either Sora or Demyx.

"Hey! Roxy!"

Goodie … it's both of them.

Axel huffed in irritation as he dragged himself off the bed and moved around in a zombie-ish state to get his clothes back on (he slept in his boxers, quit getting perverted thoughts) then proceeded downstairs and attempt to throw the intruders out. I took that time to get dressed myself before following him downstairs. Demyx was attempting to rid himself of Axel's grasp on his shirt collar while Sora hid behind Riku, who was standing by the door with a bored expression on his face. The door happened to be wide open and I took a peek outside to see a car idling in the driveway, the driver being none other than … Zexion's mom? (1)

"What's going on?" I asked, completely confused.

"Zexy's leaving me!" Demyx cried. Almost as if he heard Dem, Zexion rolled his eyes and slammed his face into the dashboard.

"Allow **me** to translate. Vexen is leaving for a while so Zexion has to stay with his mom in Hollow Bastion for about a week and Demyx has to stay and help his mom out while Zell's having a concert. So basically, they're being separated and Demyx is being overdramatic about it," Riku explained.

"So Zex is going to HB, huh? Then why're you all here?" I asked suspiciously.

"Zexion's mom decided she would invite us all over for a little while and Dem's mom can come pick us up later," Sora said from behind Riku.

The idea … wasn't very tempting. I met Zexion's mom, Terra, when I was five. I remember thinking I'd heard that name before but the thought was pushed quickly from my mind when I realized that she had green hair. That had me confuddled for a bit because I couldn't help but wonder how a blonde man and a green haired woman made a child with blue hair. But that wasn't what made her creep me out. In fact, I've noticed this in all of Zexion's family members (Zexion included). They're like the definition of monotony. I saw a family portrait of them in Ms. Terra's house and noticed that they all had the same expression on their faces … bland. It didn't help that Vexen and Ms. Terra had divorced a few weeks before I had ended up at Naminé's so and she still never had any expression on her face. In fact, it seemed only more depressingly bland. I haven't seen her for a few years, but Zexion visits her for every holiday and situations like this when Vexen is away and he's told me she hasn't changed very much at all. I could feel shivers travelling up my spine at the thought of being in the same car as that woman but I wasn't going to be rude to Zexion like that. As 'useless' and 'uninteresting' as he thinks she is (his own words), he still loves his mom.

"Okay then …" I trailed off.

"Hold on! How come you guys never called about this?" Axel complained as he completely ignored Demyx's struggling.

"Well, we did actually. We called Reno and Kairi picked up saying that she was heading to a party and that you were with Roxas. So we called here and no one picked up, then we decided to break in," Sora explained, sliding out from behind Riku.

"Why's this have to be so early? And why the fuck is Kairi going to a party at seven in the morning?" (2) Axel growled as he looked at his watch.

"To the first question, Zexion had to leave with Ms. Terra this early because she wants to drop him off before she goes to work so he can … readjust or something. As for question two, hell if I know! She's your sister, you figure it out!" Sora said, a pout appearing on his face as he answered question two. The horn beeped outside and we all groaned at the thought of getting into that car. Demyx's attitude improved almost instantly when he caught Zexion's eye and waved. Zexion waved back, first to him, then to all of us, and Ms. Terra restarted the car (which she had turned off while waiting for us).

"Hello, boys," Ms. Terra greeted plainly in a soft voice before backing out of the driveway. We didn't bother responding; she wasn't expecting us to.

"Speaking of boys, where's Xion?" I asked Sora. He snorted at the insult.

"If she ever finds out you called her that, she'll poison your food. And right now she's knocked out on the couch with the Lord of the Rings part three playing. Mom just told me to leave her there so I went to find Riku and he told me about what's happening, so here we are.

"What's up with the women in your family?" I grumbled.

"Mom's kinda loopy and Xion just takes after her," Sora trailed off.

My god … it makes perfect sense.

"You know what …?"

We both turned to look at Axel.

"I'd like to know why we're all cramped into this tiny car like this," he grouched.

If you're wondering about the seating arrangement, it's pretty damn weird. I'm squished in the middle with Sora on my left and Axel on my right. Riku was completely draped over our laps with his head rested on Sora's legs. Demyx … was on the floor. And he'd somehow twisted himself into some weird position that allowed him to keep a firm hold on Zexion's sleeve. All in all, it was an arrangement that could get us pulled over but Ms. Terra didn't really care all that much.

"Actually, the idea of you all coming along wasn't brought up until I picked up Zexion. I apologize for the small space," Ms. Terra answered.

Axel's response was more grumbling and I patted his shoulder in comfort.

"So where are we going anyway? Zexion, I don't think I've ever been to your mom's house," Sora said, purposefully avoiding addressing Ms. Terra. Riku and Axel both nodded in agreement and looked to Zexion as well.

"Well, you know my mother lives in Hollow Bastion, so we're heading to the middle of the city. It's not exactly the cleanest or brightest place but—"

"It's much better than that dump in Traverse Town …" I finished for him. The time when I had met Ms. Terra happened to be when she was moving out of that place and into her new house in Hollow Bastion. Her old apartment that she had stayed in for a while with her friend Locke was so run down that it creaked in rooms where there were no occupants. I was almost cheering her on while she moved. Zexion agreed with me, she could do so much better and thankfully she did. The house in Hollow Bastion was small and a little compact but it had a nice view of the entire city and even a part of Twilight Town next door.

"The things we get dragged into …" Riku sighed into Sora's stomach.

"I blame you," Axel told Demyx, kicking him in the knees at the same time.

"Ouch, jeez! Sorry if I don't want my wonderful other half to go and leave me for a week! I mean … we work like sixty-nine! … Hehe … sixty-nine's such a dirty number," Demyx giggled.

"You're getting off topic here, you immature idiot, what does that have to do with us?" Axel seethed, his eyes narrowing considerably.

"Don't kill him Axel. I invited you guys, remember? I figured it would make Demyx feel better while at the same time letting you all know where I'll be for a week. I could've told you in school but this seemed like a more pleasant alternative," Zexion explained.

"Pleasant?" I asked.

"If I had told you in school, you all either would've thrown a fit or not have heard me at all. At least this way, you can spend your Saturday in Hollow Bastion doing whatever you want …" Zexion said.

"That sounds like a plan to me," Sora suggested thoughtfully.

"Eh, I guess I can find something to do," Axel sighed.

"No setting things on fire," I deadpanned.

"Damn, how do you always know these things?"

I didn't answer in favor of letting him think I could read his mind or something equally absurd.

"So, um, why **is** Kairi going to a party at seven in the morning?"Sora asked (although it was currently eight and we were already in Hollow Bastion). Axel pulled out his phone and dialed her number. The car was silent as we waited until Axel put his phone on speaker so that we could all hear the ringing.

"_Hello_?"

"Kairi …"

"… _Damn. I was hoping someone awesome like George Clooney stole your phone or something and decided to call me with it …_" Kairi sighed.

"Kairi, we aren't anywhere near George Clooney or anyone 'awesome' like that. Far from it, actually. The thing is … I'd like to know why you went to a party at seven in the fucking morning."

"_Over-protective brother much? Someone invited me so I went …_"

"And Reno did nothing about this?"

"_Of course not. Reno never gives a crap about anything!_"

"Well, too bad for you I do. I gotta ask Reno to keep checking up on you, which he'll happily do if I pay him because he's a greedy bitch like that. As for you, if you step anywhere out of line, I'm grounding you for a month, understand?"

"_That's totally not fair!_"

"Frankly, young lady, I don't give a damn."

And with that, he hung up on Kairi … who was probably steaming right now. I took a moment to look around the car to realize that everyone (aside from Ms. Terra) was staring at Axel.

"I think you'll be a pretty strict father when you start making babies …" Sora stated.

"And who the hell would he be making babies with?" I growled at Sora.

"… You?"

"… Dumbass."

He only started laughing.

"I think you'd make a _wonderful _momma. Your kids would be all annoying and disobedient and you'd nag them all day while Axel's reading the news paper and thinking to himself 'Eh, I'll deal with them later …'," Sora giggled.

"Oh my god … you did not just go there …" My eye was twitching.

"I … I think he did," Axel whispered, trying to stifle his laughter. In fact, everyone (aside from Ms. Terra) was laughing.

"Damn it, all of you, how many times do I have to tell you I'm a **dude**! I have a penis, **deal with it**!" I shouted. It only made them laugh harder.

"You sure, Momma Roxanne?" Demyx cackled. I kicked in his stomach which left him wheezing out his persistent laughter pathetically.

"Quit calling me Roxanne before I gut you with my toes!"

"But it's such a pretty name for a pretty 'dude' like you!" Sora laughed.

I wouldn't be surprised if a vein in my forehead was popping right about now.

"Don't worry guys, I know he's a dude," Axel smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Everyone 'ooo'ed.

…

If they weren't my best friends and one wasn't my boyfriend, I would seriously kill them all.

"Okay, no more joking. We're here," Zexion said, immediately cutting off everyone's laughter. We all peeked out of the window. To everyone's surprise (except for me and Zexion) the house was much brighter than the woman who lived in it. Don't get me wrong, Ms. Terra can stand out in a crowd but her personality is about as interesting as my pinky. The house was two stories, small, and a lime green. There was a colorful garden along the walkway which was asphalt rather than cement. The windows were curved arches at the top leading into the regular rectangular shape at the bottom. It had a light atmosphere around it that seemed to invite us in.

Like a freaking Venus fly trap.

What's worse … the inside of the house smells like sugar (at least that's how I remember it). It didn't help that everyone was hesitant to get out of the car, but they did eventually with much coaxing from Zexion.

Just as I thought, nothing had changed inside the house. The moment the door opened, the smell of sugar immediately hit my nose. It wasn't overwhelming and was easy to get used to but noticeable all the same. The walls were a pale pink, almost white but not exactly, and there were pictures hanging on them. Right over the couch was the family portrait and a few around it were of Zexion and Ms. Terra. The carpet was pure white along with the couch and a lot of the other furniture. The house was bright from the window blinds being open and the house plants seemed to make it friendlier. The strange thing about this house was that it was so bright and inviting with Ms. Terra's personality being what it is. Maybe she's trying to make up for the lack of a colorful personality with a very colorful house and wardrobe. I never did mention her clothes. She was wearing a dark red corset-like shirt with a large sash-like rainbow belt around her waist and light blue tights with pink polka dots. See? She really does stand out in a crowd. I didn't even mention the gloves she decided not to wear today. Add that to a head of bright green hair held up in a high ponytail with a scrunchy that looks like it belongs on a fruit bush and you have something somewhat resembling unicorn vomit … very pretty. I think I'm going to be sick.

" … I want to leave," I mumbled.

"Heh … yeah, I agree," Sora mumbled back.

"Make yourselves at home …" Ms. Terra trailed off, tapping her index finger against her chin thoughtfully before walking off into another room which I think was the kitchen.

"… How?" Sora whispered after she was gone. Everyone just stood there awkwardly.

"I never said you had to stay **here**. I'm the one that really needs to get adjusted; you all can run around Hollow Bastion doing whatever you want," Zexion sighed.

"I'm staying with Zexy!" Demyx declared.

"We know," we all said blandly in tandem.

"What exactly is there to do in Hollow Bastion?" Sora asked no one in particular.

"… stuff?" Axel answered. I know he was being sarcastic but I rolled my eyes anyway, leading him to stare at me pointedly.

"Well, blondie, can you do any better?" he asked.

"How about we walk around and find out what we want to do …?" I suggested.

"Roxas, this is why I leave them in your hands. Come on, Demyx," Zexion said, leading Demyx upstairs (who followed him like the loyal dog he is).

"I call town center!" Axel declared.

"Ah man …" Sora sighed. Riku shrugged his indifference, opting for staring out the window silently. It's understandable why he's so spacey, though. His parents died in Hollow Bastion; I'm surprised he bothered coming here even if he got over their deaths (supposedly). I still remember the day he came to live with his uncle in Radiant Gardens. It was the day of their funeral and, surprisingly, the day he started dating Sora. He described Sora as 'the light to his darkness' and after that … well it didn't take long for them to get where they are now. Still, it seemed more of a darker memory in their relationship than anything.

"Are you going to visit their graves?" I asked Riku. He blinked in surprise and stared at me for a bit before nodding.

"I might as well, while we're here," he said. Sora's expression was solemn, the most serious I've seen him in years actually.

"Want me to go with you?" he asked.

Riku nodded again.

"Then let's head out," I stated.

XxXxX

It took maybe … twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes, for Axel to completely ignore what I told him and set his freaking sandwich on fire. I mean … okay maybe it's somewhat my fault for letting my stupid pyromaniac boyfriend play with a lighter but he shouldn't have been messing with one in the first place. Maybe Naminé's rubbing off on me but I let him share my sandwich with me (after snatching the lighter in question out of his hands). Thankfully either no one noticed, or no one cared about the fire. Either way, I tried not to get **too** soft on him and basically scolded him for ten minutes (half of which he wasn't even listening to me in favor of rubbing his hands over my legs … which totally was not distracting … okay maybe it was). All in all, it wasn't a very productive first half hour.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked him in a bored tone.

"… Besides fuck you?" he asked, shrugging. I glared at him and he just grinned.

"As happy as I am to know that you want me so much, I'd rather we not go there. Choose something else," I said monotonously.

"… Find some place to make out?"

"Is that all that all that's on your mind?"

"… Yes?"

I was completely ready to roll my eyes but he poked me in the forehead first before bringing his face close to mine.

"I never thought eye-rolling could be a bad habit but you somehow made it possible," he murmured, his grin softening into a small smile. I would've replied but he sealed my lips shut with his own before I could get a word out. If there was a way to describe Axel's kisses, it would have to be poetic. For such a hard demeanor that he normally holds up, his kisses and touches are surprisingly soft and caring. He almost acts as if I'm made of glass. I decided to let him know that wasn't the case and pressed my lips more forcefully against his. His response was exactly what I wanted and the kiss quickly went from innocent to an entanglement of tongues and limbs.

"Oi, get a room you two!"

I was extremely ready to tell this person to fuck off until I saw who it was.

"… Yuffie?" I asked. She was grinning and the evil look in her eyes only increased at the sound of her name.

"Well, well, well, look who it is …" Axel sighed, pulling away with no looks of surprise on his face (unlike me). She picked up on my confusion and answered my silent question.

"I live here. I go to Radiant Gardens High on special permission because the high school here sucks majorly. I'm surprised you guys are spending your Saturday here; it isn't exactly the most exciting city in the world."

"Then why are you spending your Saturday here if you hate it so much?" I asked her.

"It's not exactly my choice. I'm running an errand for my boss. I had to run all the way to Radiant Gardens, then hitch a ride with my boss' wife and come all the way back here to help move some stuff all the way back there! It's driving me crazy, all this moving around! Why can't I be lazy for once? I'll even give up being a ninja for a day just to have some R&R!" Yuffie wailed. I had no comment for the last part but the first part intrigued me.

"Where do you work?"

"In a computer repair shop. It's right across the street from where Axel's aunt's flower shop is. My boss is a pretty cool dude and his wife's pretty top notch. They've got a son too, but I've never met him," Yuffie explained.

"Tell Aunt Aerith I said hi, won't you …" Axel said.

"No way, you lazy red-head bum! Head over there and tell her yourself!"

"Yuffie! Git'chur lazy ass back here and help move this crap outta my shop!"

We all jumped at the voice and looked over to see Old Man Highwind shaking his fist in our direction.

"Looks like old Cid's ready to blow his top. I suggest you get moving," Axel laughed. Yuffie stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! My boss' wife is right here anyway, and there's no way she's letting me slack off."

I checked around Yuffie again only to see that tall woman I saw at the beach last week standing there. I accidently caught her eye and her expression changed from amusement to open surprise and then, as a surprise to me, embarrassment. She waved at me shyly before turning back to Old Man Cid to tell him something. I couldn't help but wonder if she knows me somehow but I couldn't jump to conclusions and just assume. Maybe I reminded her of someone … or maybe she's just apologizing for all the staring. Whatever the reason, I didn't spend my time brooding over it.

"Well, I should get going before I'm fired so I'll see you guys at school! Bye Red; see ya Goldie Locks!" Yuffie shouted, running back to Old Man Highwind's store front.

"So … what now?" I asked. Yuffie was probably the highlight of today and I now suddenly felt extremely bored.

"… You still want to hitch a ride with Ms. Elena or do you want to head back early? We could go see my aunt for a little while if you want," Axel suggested. I nodded. After hearing Axel's story about his parents, I was pretty interested I meeting his aunt Aerith.

"Great! Yuffie, get us a ride!"

XxXxX

I couldn't even express how glad I was to be back in Radiant Gardens. It was a hassle trying to let everyone know where we were, but other than that it was an easy ride. We went back with Yuffie, her boss' wife, and all of the stuff they had to bring to their shop, so it was cramped but a peaceful ride. I was in the back with Axel and the strangest part about it was that Yuffie's boss' wife (whom I still haven't learned the name of) continued to peek back at us and smile, especially when she caught sight of us holding hands. At least I knew she was fine with two gay teenagers sitting in her car but I couldn't escape the familiarity in her eyes whenever she looked at me in particular. After a while, it started to bother me.

"So … um … can I know your name?" I asked her. Her eyes widedned in surprise when I addressed her but she calmed down quickly enough.

"Oh I'm sorry! Well, that's extremely rude of me. You can call me Mrs. Anderson for now. I hope we get to know each other more soon!" she said with another friendly smile.

"Sure, I guess. I'm Roxas Shiroi and this is my boyfriend Axel Akai," I told her, pointing to myself and Axel respectively.

"Nice to meet you," Axel said as I pointed to him. Mrs. Anderson seemed to be inspecting him through the rearview mirror before nodding to herself.

"He looks like a good man, Roxas. It's nice to meet you two, Axel, I hope you're taking good care of Roxas."

Axel smirked and slung his arm over my shoulder.

"Of course. I love him and feel he deserves only the best. Now if only he'd let me prove that to him physically …"

"Is this another plot to get into my pants? Way to ruin her opinion of you …" I grumbled. Mrs. Anderson only laughed.

"No, I understand him actually. It's only natural that he'd want to share that experience with someone he loves."

"I know, I just wish he wouldn't pester me about it."

Yuffie barked out another one of her evil laughs at my comment.

"All backed up, Red?" she jabbed.

"Fuck you, at least I have someone to love!" he shouted back at her.

"Yeah and he probably hates you by now! Isn't he annoying, Roxas? Isn't he?"

"I think you're both pretty damn annoying …" I said. They both simultaneously pouted at me and Mrs. Anderson started laughing at their expressions.

Aside from that, everything was pretty peaceful. We stopped in front of the computer repair shop and Axel and I helped move some of the stuff from the car into the shop. Mrs. Anderson tried to oppose but after much convincing, she let us help out. Yuffie, on the other hand, was practically floating in elation at the fact that we were allowing her to be lazy.

"Thanks for helping out again," Mrs. Anderson said, pushing her short hair out of her face as we got the last box in.

"It was no problem," Axel and I said in unison.

"I'll bet," she chuckled. Just as she said that, someone walked in from the back door.

"Hey, did you get everyth—" he stopped cold in his tracks the moment he caught sight of us. Well, mostly me because it looked like he was staring at me the most. And … it almost looked as if he was trying not to cry. Maybe it's a trick of the light, but I swear regardless these people must know me somehow! What else would explain the recognition in their eyes? He was about to open his mouth and say something (possibly answer my unstated question) but Mrs. Anderson stopped him and whispered something to him. He forced a smile onto his face and nodded to us before moving boxes into the back room.

"Um, I apologize for that. That was my husband, by the way. He's just a bit of … personal issue that I'll deal with later. Still, thank you for all the help. And please, drop by again soon! Also, if you need a ride getting back to your houses, I'll be happy to give you one! It was nice meeting you, Roxas, Axel. Yuffie, see them out then get your work done. You are not slacking off!"

Yuffie's grumbling could be heard from the front of the store as she waited for us to make our ways to the door. We waved goodbye to Mrs. Anderson and Yuffie and headed back.

"Ready to meet my aunt?" Axel asked. I nodded. The experience in the repair shop certainly was weird and I needed normalcy for a moment. We walked across the street towards the small white building with flowers decorating it's front. The inside, however, was almost like a green house. It was warm, bright, and smelled like any type of flower known to man. Sitting on the front counter was a little boy who seemed to be around five or six with short, spiky black hair and excited green eyes as he played whatever videogame he was playing on his DS. When he heard the bell above the door ring, he paused his game and looked up.

"Welcome—oh, hey Axel! Who's your friend?" he chirped happily.

"Hey, junior, it's been a while. This is my _very_ best friend Roxas," Axel answered smoothly. I waved at the kid shyly (I really never had a chance to be around kids his age after I got older so I really didn't know what to say). His eyes switched between both of us a number of times before he spoke again.

"Are you two dating or something?" (3)

_What the hell? How old is this kid?_

It didn't help that Axel started laughing.

"Damn, kid, you don't miss a thing!"

"Axel, how many times do I have to keep telling you to stop cursing around my child?"

The three of us turned to see a woman with long, braided brown hair and eyes sharing color with her son's walking towards us from the back of the store.

"He picks up things like a sponge," she continued.

"Hello to you too, Aunt Aerith. I'm doing fine, how was your day?" Axel retorted with a smirk. She shook her head at him but smiled anyway.

"Hi Axel. You need to visit me more often, I barely see you anymore! Though, I can see the reason why. This must be the infamous Roxas, right? He really is as cute as you say. A year of you two dating and I'm only meeting him now? You know better than that!"

I couldn't tell if she was gushing or scolding because everything she said came out in a rush. It surprised me to see the familiarity between Axel and his aunt Aerith, though. When he first told me about her, he never mentioned going t visit or contact her. From the looks of it, they've known each other for a very long time and they're extremely close even though Axel's only related to her because his uncle married her.

"Hello Roxas, I'm Aerith Fair. You can just call me Aerith. The little boy on the counter-who shouldn't be playing video games right now- is my son, Zack Jr. (4) I'm sure Axel's told you all about his father. Zack may have been straight forward about things but despite whatever you may hear, he was a good man. When he was sh—when he died, he did so saving a comrade. I just wanted to let you know."

Her smile turned sad when she brought up her husband but she stayed friendly and inviting the rest of the time.

"I'm sure. I've only heard a little about him but from what Axel told me, he really was a good person helping his family like that," I said.

"But jeez, he was strict …" Axel grumbled

"Yes, well … that's because you, Reno, and Kairi were all a bunch of demons," Aerith smiled.

"I could believe that …" I mumbled.

"What? But Roxy—"

"What did I tell you about 'but Roxy'-ing me?"

"… No excuses."

"Exactly."

Aerith started to laugh at how deflated Ax looked and I couldn't hide the satisfied smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Wow, Roxas, even his grandmother doesn't have him that whipped," she giggled.

"That's because Grandma's like the evil-looking poodle that won't stop barking at you and Roxy's like those cute, fuzzy Chihuahuas that have the capability of ripping you limb from limb …" Axel grumbled.

…

I could've punched him in the balls for saying that. He's so damn lucky I love him … if only he knew.

Aerith started laughing more at the analogy so I decided to forgive him … for a while at least.

"So, did you have any reason for stopping by or did you just want to say hi?" Aerith asked.

"Just to say hi," Axel shrugged, "I wanted to see how you were doing and I thought I might as well bring Roxas along so he could meet you."

"Well, thank you then. I'm glad I could finally meet Roxas. You should visit more often though. Aside from Zack, I'm all alone in here," Aerith pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, aside from Junior and the women you gossip with all the time," Axel added.

"Yes well … those gossipy women don't matter right now. You're my family, I want you to visit more often okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Exactly. See you two later!" Aerith said as she walked back to where she had come from.

"I guess we're leaving now?" I asked Axel.

"Yeah, there's nothing else left to do here," he replied.

"See you guys," Zack Jr. said, not even looking from his DS.

"See ya Junior," Axel said at the same as my own farewell.

We took our time getting back to the repair shop since we wer only talking to Aerith for about fifteen minutes. Yuffie was out front talking to a costumer. When she noticed us, she waved enthusiastically.

"Hey, Boss-Lady, Red and Goldie Locks are back!" she yelled into the shop.

"Who in the world are you talking about?" came Mrs. Anderson's reply.

"Axel and Roxas!" Yuffie clarified. Mrs. Anderson came rushing out of the door once she heard our names.

"Only twenty minutes? You guys are back early," she huffed, though her usual smile was still in place.

"Yeah, we were only going to say h. Besides, it looked like Aunt Aerith was busy anyway," Axel answered.

"That's right. She did say she got a huge order in for someone's wedding. I guess that she would be extremely busy from that," Mrs. Anderson chuckled.

"Looked like it," Axel replied, a smile appearing on his face as well.

"So, how about that ride?" Mrs. Anderson offered again. We both nodded.

The ride home was quiet from the directions I gave. I told her to take Axel and I back to my house o that it would be quicker. Axel had to head back to his own house to chew Kairi out for being so reckless as to go to a party at seven in the morning (5). I didn't do much but shake my head at that. It wasn't exactly the most exciting Saturday but it was something different, and the day ended peacefully.

XxXxX

"Hey …"

…

"Hey!"

…

"Dude, wake up!"

… _Ugh._

At the noise, I opened my eyes blearily. I was draped over my couch with some stupid morning talk show on the TV. A few seconds later, Sora was in my face with his nose almost touching mine. I was too tired to have much a reaction, so I just stared. He was so close, I could feel him inhaling.

"Hello? Blonde zombie? Wake up, man, you look like you're dead!" Sora shouted.

"Dude, shut up! Why are you in my house?" I grumbled. It's too early for Sora and his volume problem.

"Because I need at mine! It's being taking over by girls! Riku, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion all have senior crap to do so you're the number one choice right now!"

"Quit freaking out! What do you mean, it's being taken over by girls? What exactly are they doing?" I asked, irritated.

"Xion decided yesterday while we were out to have a sleepover. She's got Selphie, Kairi, and Olette over and they're doing _**girly**_ stuff!" Sora complained.

"Well, how is that my problem?" I grouched.

"You lived with Naminé for most of your life! You should be used to girly stuff so I'm sure you can help me ignore it!"

"How're you not used to it? Your twin is a girl …" I sighed, getting up from the couch and slipping my shoes on.

"Yeah but she's so tomboyish that it doesn't matter. She looks like a girl, she dresses like a girl, but inside she's just another rude and perverted teenage boy …" he trailed off.

"Dude, she's your sister. That's a pretty messed up thing to say about her," I mumbled.

"Like she cares, she knows it's true," he snorted back.

"Right …"

"We're getting off topic here! Please don't leave me alone in that house! Please, please, please! I'll do anything!" Sora begged. He even went so far as to get down on his knees and grab at the legs of my jeans.

"Get up, idiot, I'll go with you! Jeez, what time is it anyway?"

I searched around for a clock and found it to be nine-thirty AM.

Great, an early Sunday too. I feel like I'm going to kill somebody.

"Well? Are you going to stand there looking evil or are you going to actually move?" Sora asked desperately. I don't know what expression was on my face that qualified as evil but if it freaked Sora out then I must be doing something good. Either way, I went ahead and headed with Sora back to his houe. It wasn't a long walk since he didn't live too far away but I still felt sluggish and tired by the time we got there. I couldn't even react when Sora said something that vaguely sounded like 'You really do look like a zombie, man' and instead opted for groaning like the aforementioned monster. He just shook his head and opened the door. The moment I saw the inviting pale green couch, I ran over and flopped onto it.

"Ow, jeez, what did I do to you?"

I wasn't expecting to face-plant into a head of bright red hair. I lifted my head up a little to see that it wasn't a couch I'd flopped onto … it was Kairi instead.

"Oh … hi," I grumbled sleepily before resting my head back down. I honestly don't care that I'm squishing Kairi right now, I just want to sleep.

"Yeah, hi, can you get off me now?" she requested.

"No."

"I thought it was my brother's body you gravitated towards, not mine," she whined.

"It is, but you'll do for a pillow right now …"

Kairi huffed in annoyance but didn't bother doing much else. I could hear Sora in the kitchen rifling through the refrigerator and lifted my head again when he walked back in with two bagels in hand. He threw one to me then sat down with the other.

"Enjoy and try not to choke on it," he said as he changed the television channel to a show on **abc** I vaguely recognized (6).

"And don't get crumbs in my hair," Kairi added. I ignored her and started eating. At least it was something, even though I knew that after I finished eating it, I would be a lazy fat ass and not want to move again. It took … maybe five minutes for something to disturb us.

"Kairi, didn't you say you were coming downstairs to get some orange jusice? What's taking so long?" a somewhat familiar voice asked from behind the couch.

"I did! Then the TV distracted me so I watched that until Roxas appeared out of thin air and pounced on me," Kairi groaned. I really don't think she cared all that much, I was only two inches taller than her and weighed about the same as she does … I know … it's pathetic. It helps me move pretty fast when I'm fighting, though, so that's a plus.

"What? Roxas Shiroi, you mean?" the familiar voiced whispered excitedly as it were trying to shout. I was thankful whoever it was didn't.

"Yeah, that Roxas. Who else do you know with that name?" Kairi shouted sarcastically.

"Shut up, Kairi, my ears are bleeding," I grumbled.

"Whatever, blondie. If I'm your pillow then you'd better get used to me screaming in your ear."

I didn't answer because next thing I know, I was met with a pair of bright green eyes.

"… Selphie?"

She backed up a bit so that I could see her entire face. She looked the same as usual except for the rollers in one side of her hair while the other side was as curly as ever. I only knew her through Kairi but we got to be friends fairly quickly. Why? Because she's like Xion 2.0 as in she looks like a girl, dresses like a girl, and sounds like a girl but inside she's just like any other teenage boy. The only difference was that she wears make-up and curls her hair rather than Xion Xion keeping her face clear and her hair straight. But the worst part was … she's ten times more hyper. I'm pretty close to Xion and I know she has some serious moments but Selphie (whom I've known for a year) couldn't sit still for over two seconds.

"Hey, Roxas!" she whispered. At least she was considerate of the fact that I'm tired.

"… Hi," I replied. I let my eyes slide closed again.

"I think he's a sleep," I heard someone mumble. I think it was Sora.

"Yeah, let's leave him be for a while. I have to finish my hair!" Selphie said before I heard the footsteps signaling that she left.

"Um, so how long am I going to have to deal with him squishing me?"

That was Kairi but her voice sounded far away. I could feel myself being pulled into unconsciousness and just let the darkness fill my mind without much of a fight being put up.

"Hey."

I groaned and opened my eyes in annoyance before they widened in surprise. All I could see was a total expanse of darkness. I groaned again before lifting myself up into a sitting position. The surface under my hands felt cold as if I were on the floor. I would've complained about Kairi pushing me off but then I remembered that the surface underneath and around the couch was hardwood floor. And this … looked like a stained glass window. I scratched at my head in confusion before rising to my full height and looking around. It looked like … some type of platform or station. It was creepy, though, because there was nothing else there besides me and it was dead silent. That is until I heard it again.

"_Hey._"

I turned around to find someone standing there in a black coat with his hood over his head, only exposing the bottom half of his face and a bit of blonde hair peeking down over his eyes. And he was holding Oathkeeper and Oblivion, both of which were emitting energy. Black energy streamed out of Oblivion while Oathkeeper's light shone brightly from it. My eyes returned to his covered face and I waited for him to speak again.

"_... You shouldn't be here yet_," he told me quietly. His voice … sounded just like mine.

"Yet?" I asked.

"_Your heart hasn't reached its breaking point yet ..._" he answered cryptically.

"Breaking point? What do you mean?" I was suspicious now.

"_This place … it's fractured. But it's not about to break … not yet. You have to come back at the breaking point, when you need this place most. And right now, you need to leave_," he said forcefully, holding the two Keyblades in position to attack. I stood my ground.

"What do you mean? What is this place?"

He started running towards me and I finally stepped back. He chose not to answer my question verbally and instead lifted Oathkeeper to attack. The moment it came down, everything went black. It was strange, though. I felt absolutely nothing. Except for maybe like a fool when I realized that the darkness was caused by my eyes being squeezed shut. I reopened them to find myself in the same spot except the platform was now fully white and blank. I looked around again, this time for the person in the black coat who couldn't have been anyone but-

"You should wake up now, before you see what type of place this truly is," said a quiet voice. This time it was different. It sounded a lot like mine, yet lower and quieter … and melancholic. The voice was once again coming from behind, but once I turned around there was nothing. No platform, no people in black coats … I couldn't even see myself. I couldn't feel, hear, or smell anything. There was just … nothing.

"Hey, wake up!"

It was blinding. Suddenly I could see everything again. The light was way too bright and I felt like I wanted to just die here. Not to mention, everything was blurry but it all darkened considerably when I was met with a blur of red and violet.

"Rox, you okay?" Kairi asked. My vision started becoming clearer and I could see her face properly.

"Yeah," I answered groggily. I made to sit up when something white and dripping wet fell from my forehead. It was a washcloth. Only then did I realize that I had been lying on my back on the couch and was freezing from the amount of sweat I was drenched in.

"W-what happened?" I asked.

"Um, about an hour after you fell asleep you started sweating and breathing really hard and you looked like you were in pain. So, I went to get you a washcloth and all of us tried to wake you up. It took, like, two hours to wake you. It's almost eleven thirty," Kairi explained.

I rubbed my forehead and sighed.

"Sorry Kai ..."

"Don't worry, I'm fine. How're you though?" she asked worriedly.

"Ugh … I feel like shit," I groaned, flopping back down onto the couch.

"That's to be expected. You can go ahead and take a shower if you want," Kairi offered. I nodded and scooted off the couch to head upstairs. I wasn't really worried about clothes because I could always borrow Sora's. Since the upstairs shower was much bigger, I could always just sit down and think. I wasted no time turning the water on and getting undressed. The water was set to hot so I had to take time to get used to the temperature but once that was done, I could turn my thoughts back to that dream. The person in that black coat … couldn't have been me. Right? And why wouldn't he tell me what that place was? It was my own mind, so it couldn't have been a secret. Hmph, maybe I'm just going crazy. All that stuff about my heart reaching its breaking point … the Keyblades … why did I even have that dream in the first place? Am I actually going crazy? Was the dream important? Or was it just my mind overreacting to something? If it is, then what? Nothing's going on in my life right now, so it couldn't possibly be from a traumatic experience. Unless, I blocked it out and it's coming back to bite me in the ass. That's the last thing I need. And I couldn't get past the fact that it seemed so real. The platform I stood on and the person in the black coat … it was like they were really there.

It wasn't until the water had run cold and there was a frantic knocking at the door that I realized I had spent an entire hour crouched on the shower floor.

"Hey, you're not dead are you? I don't need you turning into a real zombie in my house, man, c'mon!" Sora shouted through the door. I sighed and stood to turn the shower off. I heard Sora sigh in relief when he heard the water cut off, and walk away. I dragged myself out of the tub and slowly dried myself off before Sora's MSI shirt on and the pair of jeans _that he actually stole from me_. Once I opened the door, I heard the television on in Xion's room and decided to gravitate towards the sound. I peeked inside to see everyone sitting on the floor with their eyes glued to the screen while The Hunchback of Notre Dame was playing (7).

"What's going on?" I asked. Everyone jumped at the sound of my voice and turned to face me.

"Oh, hey Roxas. Are you feeling okay now?" Olette asked, straightening up a bit. She couldn't move much because Selphie was braiding her hair (one of the 'girly things' Sora referred to).

"Yeah, I guess …" I answered before turning to Kairi, "Thanks again, by the way."

I went to sit next to her but she pulled me towards her by my arm and I ended up lying down with my head in her lap.

"It was no problem. So what happened anyway? What were you dreaming about to make you react like that?" she asked as she ran her fingers through my hair soothingly, causing my eyes to shut.

"I honestly can't describe it. It seemed to real to be a dream yet I know it was. Though, I'm honestly not surprised that I got nightmares from something Sora gave me ̶ "

"Shut up, Roxas!"

" ̶ And it wasn't even bad enough to really consider to be a nightmare. I just … I don't know; I really can't describe it, it was just too weird!"

"Wow, sounds weird," Selphie mumbled. I cracked my left eye open to stare at her. She's usually never this quiet. Kairi caught this and answered my unasked question.

"She lost her voice screaming her head off at one of Zell's concerts," she explained.

"Ah. So what happened with you? Didn't Axel say he was going to ground you or something?" I asked, glad for a change of topic.

"Yeah, okay, so the party I went to was actually kind of lame. At first everything was interesting and stuff but the kid who had the party had it so early because he wasn't expecting his parents to decide not to go to work so he thought they were gone, but nope! They came running downstairs screaming about the noise so instead everyone left outside and started terrorizing the town then Xion called and told me not to involve myself in the mess, so I came here. It was interesting to see Leon standing outside with a shotgun. I'm just glad he didn't point it at me," Kairi explained.

"Don't worry, I told him ahead of time that I invited you over. Oh and Roxas, Tifa went over to your house to stand guard and make sure no one stole anything out of Naminé's art room. It onlt happened in this general area and it didn't last long since someone called the police on them. I'm guessing you never noticed anything was wrong?" Xion added.

"Of course not."

'Mhmm …"

"Well, anyway, I stayed in here and called Axel to let him know where I went (since Reno probably wouldn't care anyway). He said he finally appreciated a choice I made and that he won't ground me or anything stupid like that. I swear he really gets on my nerves when he's like this! But, unfortunately, I get it. Our parents never took care of us or acted the way parents should, so he's been trying to make up for it by being a good big brother and something of a parental figure since Reno's always out making a living for all of us and busy with his job. Axel's a really strong person for all of the shit he's been through, if you haven't noticed ..." Kairi trailed off.

I've noticed alright. Axel rarely gets worked up about something unless it pertains tome. A few months ago, some idiot tried to pick a fight with us (it's not like there aren't any homophobes in Radiant Gardens) and all Axel did was punch him in the face and keep walking. There wasn't even a change in his expression! For all the ridicule he gets for his preferences and the way he looks, he never lets any of it faze him. That, coupled with the fact that he hasn't seen his parents in years and has to start supporting himself soon would normally drive anyone else insane but he just smiles and keeps going. I'm pretty sure whatever 'senior stuff' he's doing involves college plans.

"I'd say that's a good thing though," Olette added, "It may be annoying when he worries over you like that but he's your big brother. At least you know he cares …"

Kairi smiled and nodded but didn't say anything. I let my eyes close again as the conversation stopped. The room was warm and quiet, which made it all the more comfortable, and I fell asleep again.

XxXxX

"He's still asleep?"

"Yeah. You guys are just going to study for a while?"

"Yep. Is it cool if we just stay in here?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. Rox already took over my bed so why not have all of you take over my room?"

"Drammatic much, Xion?"

"... Why yes, Axel, yes I am."

_Do I have to continue to wake up to weird conversations?_

I opened my eyes to peek over in the direction of the voices. Axel was standing in the doorway talking to Xion while Sora and Riku were on the floor. Sora was watching Gremlins while Riku's attention was directed towards the large textbook in his hands. I groaned and sat up, causing everyone's attention to turn to me. Axel walked over and sat next to me, helping me to sit up as well.

"Hey," he murmured before kissing my temple and left ear. I mumbled a greeting back, accepting his comfort.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Five o' clock. Axel and Riku got here an hour ago then Axel took the girls to their houses and got back just now. You must've been pretty tired huh?" Xion said.

I nodded but didn't respond otherwise. Axel continued to place soft peck all over my face and I felt even more relaxed, though wide awake. There was a comfortable silence while we all concentrated on our own things.

"Dude, I so want my own Gizmo," Sora stated, breaking the silence. Everyone's expressions turned strange at the thought of what he just said.

"No way, man, you know what it'll turn into if it eats after midnight," I finally answered.

"I'm not gonna feed it after midnight!" Sora pouted. I rolled my eyes, glad that Axel's face was nuzzled into my neck and he couldn't see.

"Yeah, well if Stripe appears out of nowhere and tries to eat your face off, don't come crying to me," I sighed.

"Don't worry, Rox, we've still got the microwave," Xion added.

"And sunlight," Sora continued.

"... I like the microwave idea better," Xion pouted. Just as she said that, the kitchen scene with Billy's mom began and Gremlins started to throw plates at her.

"Way to ruin my dream, anyway. I would freaking give up a klondike bar if I get a mogwai …" Sora sighed with a mock depressed look. Riku patted his head silently before going back to his textbook. Axel had his own books to hit, actually. Seniors graduate in May, and though it's only the end of March, they all needed to study for the boat load of tests being thrown at them before it's time for them to leave. Not that us juniors didn't have out own crap to study for, but we've got one more year to get ourselves together before we're let lose on the real world. I myself had my sights set on a job involving art of some kind. But I prefer a computer over a paint brush and CG to famous paintings. Axel, on the other hand, made a job choice I never would've thought he'd go for. A lawyer, can you believe it? I asked him about it and he said something along the lines of 'what better way to better to make a difference than putting the criminals in their place and letting the innocent stay free?' I was betting it was because of his parents. Not the most innocent of people but they're still running free. He'd been thinking about this decision since middle school, apparently, but it's his dream and I support. Not to mention, he may be a perv (though only towards me) but he's pretty darn smart. As I thought of this, Axel reclined back against the headboard with me in his lap rested comfortably against his chest while he started his work.

Watching Axel study was certainly interesting. He basically blocked everything else out and held a serious expression the entire time. Seriously, I could poke at him continuously and he would do nothing but continue studying. I've never attempted to kiss him while he's like this.

Hmm … why not try now, right?

I went through with that thought process and got an interesting reaction out of him. He flinched like he'd been shocked before his eyes met mine. I pulled way and smiled deviously at hi which actually got him to do the one thing he hates seeing me do. He rolled his eyes. … Hypocrite. I could only laugh, though.

"Rox ..."

"I know, I know, continue …" I smirked. He sighed and shook his head ̶ though I could tell he was trying not to smile himself ̶ before returning to what he was doing. I couldn't help but revel in the fact that I had such an effect on him an I practically radiated smugness for the duration of his studying.

…

"Are you finished yet?"

"Almost."

I groaned in annoyance. This is exactly why I proclaim teachers to be pure evil. They give way too much homework. It's been three hours already and both Riku and Axel are still working. The most interesting thing Axel did was talk … and all he said was almost. I sat there grumbling with my arms crossed simply because I was itching for his attention and wanted to be an annoying brat about it. He seemed to agree with that part.

"Done," he announced, slamming his books shut and dropping them on the floor before turning me around and pinning me to the bed. The irritated look in his eyes only amused me more and I smiled innocently at him to add fuel to the fire.

"Yes, dear?" I asked sweetly, batting my eyelashes. It only irked him more.

"Yes dear my ass, you little demon! Was it really so hard waiting for me to finish?" he asked, his eyebrow even starting to twitch with anger. I wasn't in the mood to be a rational human being so instead of answering, I opted for poking my tongue out and licking his bottom lip. The frown disappeared and his face blanked. I waited. He was bound to react sometime. Although, I wasn't expecting him to bite me … hard. This time, it was my turn to flinch, though he didn't waver from the moment and instead decided to start sucking the blood he'd drawn from my tongue. I glared at him the entire time as mischief and amusement shown in his eyes with the accomplishment of turning the tables. I tried to pull away and this time he llowed the separation.

"... I hate you," I grumbled, touching my tongue to the roof of my mouth and only tasting blood.

"No you don't," he countered with a grin.

"It still hurts," I pouted. I wasn't kidding when I said he bit my tongue hard.

"Aww, let me make it better …" he cooed before pressing his own lips against mine and wasting no time in inserting his tongue into my mouth and rubbing the wound with it. I, being the idiot that I am, nearly choked. And the bastard seemed to find that funny!

"Payback," he whispered before pulling himself off me and the bed to go throw his books and other crap in his car. He offered to take Riku's as well, who accepted almost immediately in favor of never seeing his schoolwork again. I just stayed imbedded into Xion's mattress, glowering at the ceiling. _He always manages to ruin my fun! One day I swear I'm going to ̶ _

"Rox, will you quit grumbling at the ceiling and get off my bed please? I'm sure you're leaving an imprint. People will find that thing fossilized one day and immediately think you owned it," Xion complained. I didn't bother telling her that if her bed ever had the possibility of fossilizing, no one would even give a damn as to who owned it. That, and I doubt that this bed will make it far in time before it's destroyed in some way, shape, or form. I did as she said anyway, I had been sleeping far too long today and I wanted to stand up an do something.

"Got any sea-salt ice cream?" I asked her.

"Nope, why?"

"So I can shove it up your nose, why do you think?"

Stupid questions deserve stupid answers … or sarcasm.

" … Right. We're out now and the only place get more would be either Hallow Bastion or Twilight Town," Xion said as she walked over to her bed and fluffed her pillows. I nodded and headed out of the room, waving to Sora and Riku as I went. Right around when I got to the stair case, I managed to slam into Leon. He, being as tall and muscular as he is, was completely unfazed. I, on the other hand, happened to be 5'4'' and almost fell down. He asked if I was okay, nodded at me, then walked off to his room when I said I was. Aside from that, I made safely outside just as Axel was walking back in. I planted my hands on his chest and pushed him back outside. The entire time, he looked extremely confused.

"Remember that place you took me to back in September?" I asked as I managed to move both of us back to his car. He nodded, still looking somewhat confused though he knew there was only one place note-worthy that I could be talking about.

"Let's head there. Oh, and we should get sea-salt ice cream as well," I rushed, almost stumbling over my own words. Axel's expression turned calm and he nodded again before getting into the driver's seat.

"What brought this on?" he asked after I got in and buckled up.

"Just wanted to get away for a little while. Twilight Town's a half-hour drive so we've got plenty of time to ourselves.

"Agreed," he said, a smile breaking out. We spent the next thirty minutes enjoying the drive and just talking to each other about any random thing. By the time we got past the Welcome to Twilight Town sign, we were reduced to two laughing idiots. Axel had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road from laughing so much but thankfully we got there safely. He parked right next to the ice cream place and we both got out and headed straight in. We were surprised to see who was working here, though.

"... Hayner?" I asked. He looked up quickly and almost dropped his PSP before setting it down somewhere behind himself before turning back to us with a sheepish look on his face.

"So … you guys totally did not just see playing video games on the job," he laughed nervously. Axel and I both shook our heads but smiled.

"No way would I bust you for that, I'd do the same thing," Axel laughed. Let me clarify the 'I would' in that sentence because Axel quit his last job when some joker tried to hit on him. He's currently trying to find a new one where (hopefully) sexual harassment wouldn't be a problem. I agree with that plan. As for the whole playing video games on the job thing … he _would_ do it if it weren't for the fact that I'd beat him over the head with something if he tried it. So he never has. Why? Because I am the almighty Roxas … fear me.

"Anyway, what'll you guys hav?" Hayner asked.

"Two sea-salt ice creams please," Axel requested, pulling out his wallet. Hayner went in the back and reemerged holding two light blue ice cream pops out to us.

"Three hundred munny ..." he told us.

"Damn, wasn't it two hundred munny just a month ago?" Axel grumbled, pulling out the munny and handing it to Hayner who gleefully took it.

"The new economy, dude. See you guys tomorrow."

We waved at him as we left out with our treats.

"So … clock tower?" Axel smiled. I smiled back and nodded. It had been a while since we had gone and I really was itching for some alone time with Axel. He seemed to agree from the giddy, excited way he was walking. We made it all the way up from Tram Common to Station Plaza in almost no time and once again from there to the top of the clock tower. We sat in the same places as last time, me on the left with both feet dangling over the edge and Axel on the right with his right foot propped up on the ledge and his elbow resting on his knee. The two of us relaxed and ate our ice cream as it stayed comfortably quiet for a while before Axel sighed.

"Time moves fast ..." he said quietly. I turned to him with a question in my eyes which he caught immediately.

"It seems as if it was only yesterday when we started dating; or like it was only a week ago when my parents left me and my siblings with Uncle Zack. Now I'm only months away from graduating and getting ready for college. I mean, i'm lucky to live here and be only across town from RGU but still … life's just passing by and there's nothing we can do about it," he told me. I could only nod in agreement. Time does move too fast. Almost in no time it will be summer and our lives will start chaning.

"Then we'll just have to make the best of the time we do have now before it passes us by," I answered finally. I could see his smile out of the corner of my ee.

"Agreed," he grinned, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me against his side. I relaxed against him and we fell back into the comfortable silence.

I guess as long as we have each other, we'll be alright.

XxXxX

(1)-Don't get me wrong, I love Terra/Tina from FFVI … but this was too easy to do to her. XD

(2)- I actually have friends who do crap like that …

(3)- Kids these days … ugh.

(4)- IDK why but Zack seemed like the kind of person who would name his kid after himself … just saying

(5)- Don't you love how un-Kairi like she acts in this fic? It's so fun to write Kairi as a spazz!

(6)- Monk. My church peoples got me addicted to it.

(7)- One of the worlds in Kingdom Hearts 3D!

A/N: Anyone ever notice that a lot of times in fanfiction we make Hollow Bastion and Radiant Garden two different places when really, Hollow Bastion is the castle in the middle of Radiant Gardens and the space around it was once all that beautiful greenery that RG was …?

Anyway … sorry for the long wait and I hope I get more reviews this time around. I understand wanting to be lazy and not wanting to type reviews because I get that way too but I get past it anyway and try to let people know what I thought of the story. I would appreciate it if you guys could do the same. If only you knew how wonderful it makes me feel when I get feedback, even if it's criticism. If someone tells me what I'm doing wrong, then I can fix it. If someone tells me what I'm doing right, then it only motivates me to write more. So if I haven't made it clear enough already … **REVIEW** … or I just might start crying … and then I will break someone's window in and possibly blow their house up … and we don't want that.

See you next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14: Have Some Faith

Chapter 14: Have Some Faith

A/N: Just letting you all know now … these next two chapters kind of irritated me so I've been procrastinating … sorry about that. I promise I won't do that anymore, I just need to stop worrying about chapter sixteen and get myself in gear! Anyway, things are getting complicated from here … be prepared. Oh … and Merry almost Christmas.

Warnings: Language, yaoi (The shower scene's a bit lime-filled so if you want to skip it, that's fine … still no lemon though, that's not until later … and no I'm not starting the chapter off with the shower scene so don't freak out when you start reading this chapter!)

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy belong to Square Enix … my soul belongs to … wait … why does it say Victoria Ash? Why does **she** own my soul? (If you like Soul Eater fanfiction, go read Vic's story _On Death's Wings_)

Reviews:

MizaOtaku- Here 'tis … His breaking point's coming someday.

WillCosplayForFood- Meh, it's okay. I forgive you (lol). Yeah, both Cloud and Naminé are both already in here. I can't tell you if you're right or wrong but you'll find out soon, promise. (BTW, a little hint-not everything is as it seems)

blood as soft as silk- Aw, thank you! I has cookies so I won't cry now. Here's the next chapter!

StrangeSisters-Whoa fudge! Last minute review! Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! ^^

XxXxX

"Ah! Uhnn …"

"That feel good?"

"Oh god yes …"

"Will you two pipe down already?"

I threw my pillow at Xion for the comment. She only smirked.

"You're making a simple massage sound like you're screwing each other ..." she continued. Why I let her use my computer, I'll never understand. Anyway, Xion, Axel, and I were all hanging around the back room. Axel and I were draped over my couch and Axel had decided that he wanted to drag my shirt off and give me a massage. I wasn't complaining. Hell, Xion probably wasn't either. She, being one of those creepers, is probably wishing for a camera right now. Sometimes, I swear, she's more of a pervert than Axel … which is saying something.

"Why-ah-are you here anyway?" I groaned. I wasn't in the mood for her weirdness.

"Because you guys are my best buddies …"

Damn woman is lying through her teeth.

Not about the best buddies thing but that's certainly not why she's here.

"Xion ..." I started.

"Yeah, best buddy?"

" … Get out."

"No ..." she whined, sticking her bottom lip out.

"Don't dump whatever problem it is you have on me. Go deal with it elsewhere and git … now."

"But I prefer to dump these types of things on you!"

Oh god kill me.

I lifted my hips a little to let Axel know that I wanted to sit up before fully facing her. He sat off to the side of the couch, trying to hide his smirk at my annoyed expression.

"What's up?" I sighed. She wheeled the computer chair around to face me as well and I was surprised to see that her expression was filled with worry.

"I … I keep feeling like something is going to happen to you. And I'm not joking, I've been feeling this way for a while now. I know it's stupid of me, but I don't want you to be left alone. I know you just got back from Twilight Town with Axel and that I shouldn't have bothered coming but … the feeling is there and it's making me sick," (1) she said solemnly. I didn't really know what to make of it. It's not like Xion's never had these 'feelings' before and that's what scared me. Once, she had a bad feeling about Sora that had her throwing up for a week. She stopped the day he broke his arm. Everyone thought it was due to the fact that they're twins but a year later, when they started middle school, she got sick on the first day. The following day, one of her teachers died in a car accident. Her warning now shouldn't be taken lightly but it kind of confused me that she got so detailed with it. She's over here now because she doesn't want to be alone … strange.

"Hmm ..." was the only thing I could force past my lips.

"... You don't believe me."

"No, I do. That's the problem."

Her eyes brightened before she rounded on Axel.

"Don't you dare let anything happen to him!" she ordered. He raised his hands in defense but there was a calm smile on his face.

"You don't have to tell me twice."

…

"Feeling better?" I asked after a moment of slightly awkward silence.

"Yeah. I still have that feeling but I feel a little reassured to know that Axel's gluing himself to you," Xion said, turning off my computer.

"Damn straight! You're sleeping over my house tonight, blondie, so get packed!" Axel grinned. I shook my head but couldn't help the smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Well, I'm heading back since you guys are leaving. That was the only problem I had; I'll see you both tomorrow," Xion smiled, grabbing her red jacket with the weird design on the hood as if something was eating her (2). Somehow, though, I couldn't help but feel like she wasn't telling me the whole story and that there's something else on her mind. I shrugged it off anyway because I knew that trying to pry it out of her would never work and she probably wasn't going to open her mouth about it. Axel and I saw her out before I went upstairs to pack my stuff.

"It's happening again, huh?" Axel mumbled as he sat on my bed. I paused in rifling through my clothes to stare at him.

"You knew about those feelings she had too?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've known for a while now. She's had them with me once. It was when I was a sophomore and she was a freshman. I had no idea who she was at the time but she ran up to me one day and told me to be careful going home. Next thing I know, I'm heading home and some jerk tries to rob me. Jeez, was I lucky I choose that day to bring my lighter with me. I'm sure after having the hair (and some skin) burned off his head he thought twice about trying to rob people.

"… Why am I not surprised?" I sighed, shaking my head and hiding yet another smile. It faded quickly though.

"I feel like this is going to get suffocating, trying not to be alone."

Axel slid off my bed to kneel beside me and place his arm over my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you," he said.

"You can't stay with me all the time, you know …"

"Well I'll sure as hell try!"

This time the smile that appeared on my face was a little more permanent.

XxXxX

"So I told him 'no way, I'm way too out of your league' but he was all like 'no, just give me a chance' but I was like 'dude, you're gross' so he grabbed my hand was all 'please date me' but I—Oh, hey Roxas! Are you sleeping over?" (3)

Once again it seems Kairi has taken complete control of the couch. She was completely draped over it with her legs hanging over one arm and her head resting on the other. She also happened to only be wearing a large grey T-shirt with the words 'Royal Pain' and a crown all in purple and printed largely on her shirt. And, of course, there was the cell phone in her hands. I couldn't help but agree with the shirt but I didn't say anything and instead nodded at her.

"Kairi, close your legs. Just because you're in a house full of men doesn't mean you should act like one," Axel sighed, grabbing my bag and taking it upstairs. Yeah, when I said she was only wearing a grey T-shirt, I should've said she was wearing a grey T-shirt and lime green panties … and that's it. She sure knows how to make things awkward and not even notice. I shook my head and followed Axel to his room while Kairi grumbled and sat up on the couch, crossing her legs and resuming her phone call. The moment I got to Axel's bed, I flopped on it.

"Tired?" he chuckled.

"It was a busy weekend …" I trailed off, looking at the digital clock on his night stand. It was already eleven at night.

"Agreed, it was pretty crazy," he laughed as he sat down beside me.

"What with Ms. Terra and Mrs. Anderson and all this travelling … I don't want to move," I sighed. Axel leaned down to kiss my forehead in an almost sympathetic way.

"Also agreed, but as much as I'd love to relax and not move, we've got school tomorrow. Come on, shower time," he said as he patted my leg lightly before hefting himself up and pulling me with him. A thought occurred to me just then and I stopped moving to get Axel's attention.

"Are you saying we should … shower together?" I asked uncertainly. I could see the grin tugging at his lips but he hid it behind a calm smile.

"Did you want to?"

Great question …

My face only heated at an alarming rate once he said that. The evil glint in his eyes didn't help either. I swallowed thickly.

"Um … I-I don't—"

It seems he wasn't taking no for an answer because the moment the word 'don't' came out of my mouth, he hefted my over his shoulder and made his way to the bathroom. Once we got I, he set me down and left for an extra towel and washcloth and maybe clothes if he felt like being nice (the bastard) which left me some time to think. In case the memo wasn't sent, my status as a virgin most certainly didn't change. If there's one thing I'm shy about, it would be this exact situation. Not that I didn't want us to be intimate like that, but I have absolutely no idea how to approach the situation. I wanted him, damn did I **want** him, but I didn't know how to tell him that. Before I knew it, he was back and I was practically radiating heat from my face. Axel seemed to notice that I was as red as his hair and only smiled reassuringly before cutting the water on. My eyes only widened further when he started undressing then stepped into the spray. I could only stare at the shower curtain in complete shock. He must've noticed I wasn't budging because next thing I know, the shower curtain was shoved back and there he stood wet, bare, and staring at me pointedly. My pants immediately got uncomfortable (another thing his overly observant eye caught). The smirk he was holding back finally broke free of its confinements. He continued to stare at me until I finally caved under his gaze. I sighed shakily and started to undress with trembling fingers. His smile turned more reassuring and comforting although I could see the excited spark in his eyes. And then here I stood in all of my red, naked, and trembling glory … I felt like such a fool. No matter, though, I stepped into the spray of warm water anyway. He closed the shower curtain and welcomed me into his arms, facing the wall opposite the shower head. I let out a small sigh and he chuckled.

"Now, was that so hard?"

_No, but I am_ I wanted to say. Instead, I kept my mouth shut to avoid the embarrassment and just nodded. It seems that a nod wouldn't suffice as an answer though. Instead of being patient, like a civilized human being, he decided he would coax the answer out of me by biting my ear. I bit my lip to keep any sound from escaping but that idea was flushed down the toilet when his teeth moved from my ear to my neck. It only seemed all the more embarrassing when I realized those little sounds were coming from me and I had to remind myself that this was Axel and I didn't have to be embarrassed around him. The thought had me relaxing then tensing up again when his hands, which had been wrapped around my waist, moved down to meet my arousal and started stroking it steadily. My breathed hitched before I let out a small moan and before I knew what had happened, I pinned with my back against the wall with Axel kissing a line down my skin staring again with my neck and paying special attention in a way that would probably leave hickeys then trailing down my stomach slowly, stopping just at the line of blonde hair leading down to my nether regions. He paid a lot of attention there, occupying his lips with the skin while his hands made a smooth path along my sides. My entire body felt electrified and my eyes rolled back a little with the sensation. The teasing was starting to be a bit much, though, and I trust my hips forward to get him to go lower. He, thankfully, obliged and I just about exploded when he took the tip of my erection in his mouth and started to suck as he gripped the rest of my length tightly. My hands shot down into his hair and tangled themselves into the wet strands as he took more of me into his mouth and started to bob his head. The movements were slow, dragging the experience out, but I knew I wouldn't last long anyway. He was just too good at this and I was just too much of a virgin and the mind blowing pleasure he was giving me made my head swim. All it took was one particularly hard suck and I was done for. I reached my climax and he took all of it, not even commenting on my lack of warning him that I was about to come. By the end of it, my head felt like it was filled to the brim with cotton and I was sliding down the wall in tired contentment. Axel certainly looked pleased with himself from the smirk on his face and the glee in his eyes. I was honestly happy as well. For once I was glad one of us wasn't a virgin because my shyness would've never allowed us to get this far and now I was even closer to him. We shared our little moment of peace and cuddling until we heard a knock at the bathroom door. That's when I realized … I probably wasn't very quiet during the blowjob. In fact … I might have possibly shouted Axel's name when I came. Possibly.

"Oi! Quick fucking in the shower! The water bill ain't cheap y'know!" Reno's voice filtered through the door, leaving my cheeks to burn … again.

"Ugh. Fuck off, Reno! We're almost done!" Axel shouted back.

"I swear to god if I find jizz on my floor—"

"Go away!"

Reno's cackling could still be heard but it was obvious that he had left. I was too shocked to do anything and just sat where I was; face probably still red as hell.

"Hey, you okay?" Axel asked. I was about to nod when I remembered that was what had started this in the first place and instead opted to answer with a quiet 'yeah'. He got up then and held his hand out for me which I gratefully took. We washed off quickly and got out (well I got out first ad Axel took care of himself since he felt I wasn't ready to reciprocate. I agreed … he was just so freaking well endowed … not that I'd state that concern out loud 'cause then he'd probably laugh at me). I noticed he must've felt like being nice today since he at least brought clothes for me to get changed into rather than having to walk to his bedroom with everything hanging out (which I'm sure he would've preferred but I wasn't letting that happen). After we were both finished, we once again found our way to his bed and flopped onto it though this time we were cleaner and way more tired. I scooted over to him and he circled his arms around me before, finally, we both fell asleep.

XxXxX

There was a large crash downstairs, then dead silence. My eyes had shot open at the sound and I realized from the clock being right in front of me that it was six AM. Axel sat up behind me, grumbling of course, and we quietly listened for any other sound.

…

"Reno, there's a hole in the ceiling!" Kairi's voice filtered upstairs. Neither of us could squelch our curiosity and got changed quickly to see what was going on. By the time we got downstairs, Reno was standing under a gaping hole in the ceiling in a plain T-shirt and shorts. Kairi was off to the side in pink pajamas with her arms crossed over her chest and her eyes trained on the missing part of the ceiling as well. Right next to her was the ceiling fan that had occupied that hole.

"… It happened again?" Axel asked. _Again?_ I gave him a curious look but it was Reno who answered it.

"Remember when you guys started the school year and everyone got a supreme sugar high?" (4) he asked. I nodded.

"Now remember when Sora and Xion found a way to hang from the ceiling fan?"

I nodded again.

"Yeah, well, the ceiling fan fell down about two days after that. We got it fixed and it didn't give us any problems until today … because we never tried to use it until today," Reno said. Cue my long awaited eye-roll.

"I say forget the ceiling fan! Just fill the hole in with plaster and buy a different fan!" Kairi suggested, uncrossing her arms to rest her hands on her hips.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how much more awesome this house looks with a ceiling fan?" Reno argued.

"I don't care what it looks like, if it's going to start falling on people then we obviously don't need one!" Kairi shouted. Axel and I watched them bicker for about five minutes before we got bored of it.

"We're heading to school. Kairi, if you want a ride then hurry your lazy ass up and put some clothes on," Axel said as he grabbed my shoulder and we turned to head out the door.

"Holy crap, school!" Kairi shouted as she ran back upstairs, pulling her night clothes off in a frenzied haste as she went, showing how frazzled she was about the possibility of being late. Axel and I headed out to the car and just as we got in and started it, Kairi came rushing out of the front door with her hair a mess and her shirt on backwards (it was quite a comical sight actually). She jumped in and Axel backed out of the driveway. The entire way to school I kept hearing pained noises as Kairi tried to brush her hair and I almost didn't have the heart to tell her that her shirt was on backwards (though, with the tag digging into her throat, god knows how she never noticed). I did anyway.

"You're going to slit your throat with your own tag if you don't do something about that," I said. Kairi jumped since the car was relatively quiet until I broke the silence.

"What are you talking—oh …" She finally noticed how goofy she looked. I think she was a bit stressed and tired too because she didn't seem to have a problem with taking the shirt off and putting it on the right way. As I've obviously stated, I'm not attracted to girls so it was more awkward than anything to catch sight of Kairi's lacy bra (god knows why she's wearing **that** instead of a normal one). Axel only rolled his eyes but didn't say anything since he probably expected it. Aside from that, the day proceeded normally. It didn't take long for us to reach the school and for everyone to find us as we got out of the car.

"Jeez, Rox, what happened to your neck?" Demyx shouted as he grabbed my chin and inspected my neck. I pulled my face away and scowled.

"Axel's fault," Kairi stated simply though the smirk on her face was quite obvious even if she tried to hide it with her fingers.

"… You're not walkin' funny—"

"We didn't do that, Sora!"

He obviously didn't believe me but whatever. Axel was just plain amused with the insinuation and didn't even bother to hide the smirk he wore (something Kairi was failing at). I shook my head at them and started walking, everyone falling into place either beside or behind me as we made our way inside to find our classes. It being near the end of the year meant Tifa went from slightly lenient to military sergeant. Everything was being packed into our heads to get us ready for finals coming up in two months. It was the same with everyone's classes, actually. Even more so for the seniors because they were leaving school much earlier then the rest of us. One thing's for sure though … it was annoying as all hell.

"Ugh. It's two months before finals. I just want to be lazy right now; this is too much work!" Olette groaned into her arms as she rested them on the desk.

"Wow, Olette, I never thought I'd hear the words 'I just want to be lazy' come out of your mouth," I said. She just shrugged and grumbled unintelligibly.

"I agree with her though. Mom's being seriously tough on us. I mean, how many of us are actually going to need this in life?" Xion sighed.

"You never know. Something might come up that would require you to know French," I told her.

"Yeah well, when that happens, pigeons will dominate the Earth and humans their slaves," she grumbled.

"... You're such a weirdo."

Olette only laughed at our exchange but stopped into time for Tifa to turn and address us.

"D'acord classe, écoutez! Aujourd'hui noussommes commencer …"

And as usual, the day starts with Tifa's lecture … in French. Like every day, she started with the whole 'listen up, today we're blah blah blah' … The only weird thing about this was … I was actually starting to feel tired. The one thing about Tifa that contradicts her hardcore nature was the fact that she had a really soft voice and it was almost putting me to sleep … which was weird because her voice has never done that to me before. But there she was speaking French in her soft voice that seemed to be familiar in an entirely different way and it was putting me to sleep. It was like a lullaby that I've heard, a memory that I couldn't place …

"Roxas."

I snapped out of it the moment Tifa called out my name and mentally prepared myself for the scolding but it never came. She only looked concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked in English.

"... Yeah," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"Do you need to go to the nurses' office?" she persisted. I understood that she was genuinely worried and that I could easily take advantage of that but I shook my head anyway.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry."

She nodded, unsure, but went back to teaching. Xion touched my hand and I turned to see that she had the exact same expression on her face that her mother had. I smiled reassuringly and she turned back to the front but I could tell she wasn't letting that go.

It … was certainly weird.

What is going on …?

XxXxX

"You were about to faint?"

"Yeah ..."

"Well that is weird."

"You're telling me."

I finally got to tell Axel about what happened during French in Chemistry class. Vexen was too busy yelling at some kid for spilling acid on the floor so I took advantage of the extra time to let him know about this strange problem I have. Riku and Yuffie listened in as well.

"It's mostly strange to hear that Mrs. Leonhart had that effect on you only and that it only started now ..." Axel whispered.

"Maybe it wasn't Tifa herself but the language she was speaking. You said it stopped when she switched to English, right?" Riku added.

"Yeah, but she's my French teacher so I've obviously heard her speak the language before. Why's this starting now?" I asked. Everyone sat quietly and thought about it.

"... Maybe you spoke French in a past life or something?" Yuffie suggested, stroking her chin in thought.

"Yuffie, that's absurd. I wouldn't remember anything from a past life if that was the case," I sighed

"Well then maybe it has to do with something you can't remember ..." she pushed.

"Well he can't remember anything from before he was four …" Axel said.

"What would that have to do with French, though?" I asked, more to myself than anyone else. They all shrugged at the same time, just as confused as I was. We didn't get much time to think about it anyway. Vexen had finished yelling at the kid and giving him detention and now was back to teaching class. I couldn't pay much attention with everything else running through my mind and having the window seat actually came in handy. Time passed quickly in this class and with everything on my mind, I barely noticed when the bell rang. I jumped the moment I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, hey, calm down! Are you alright?" Axel asked as his hand gripped my shoulder tightly. I didn't want to add to the amount of stress he must be going through so I just shook my head and forced a smile on my face. His expression told me he didn't believe me but he let it go anyway and grabbed my stuff while I trailed on behind him.

The rest of the day wasn't very interesting but I kept getting this foreboding feeling as if the day wasn't going to end well. As if to help make the feeling worse, the day was particularly dreary. The clouds hung low and dark in the sky, threatening to rain at any moment and the repeated, yet quiet, flashes of light dancing across them gave a chilling effect. The day in general seemed dark and gray and the air was cold and stuffy. The moment I stepped outside, I wanted to go right back in. Thankfully, though, Axel wasn't letting me wimp out just because of a little rain.

"Come on, blondie, we're heading to Aunt Aerith's," Axel said as he guided me by my shoulders to his car.

"… Any reason why?" I asked, getting in. He took his sweet time putting on his seat belt, readjusting the mirror, and checking the area around him before starting the car, pulling off, and finally answering my question.

"You need some cheering up," was all he said.

"Again, why?" I pushed.

"… I'm worried about you."

I felt my expression softening at the almost anxious look on his face. With all the weird crap going on in our lives, I'm not surprised. Even I felt a little worried, though about what I couldn't figure out.

"Alright, I'd like to talk to Aerith again," I said, turning to face the window. I didn't miss the small smile that had appeared on his face though.

XxXxX

By the time we had finally gotten to Aerith's house, it had finally started raining. The place looked homey, and had a certain feel about it that made me think of Christmas by the fire place with family. Mostly, the family part. Although, one thing seemed pretty out of place. It would probably be the fact that Axel just waltzed right in the front door without unlocking anything, dragging me behind him as if he owned the place. Did she know we were coming? Even so, why would she leave the front door open? Though, the moment we stepped in and closed the door, Aerith came running downstairs with an extremely freaked out look on her face until she saw us.

"… Oh. Hey, it didn't take long for you guys to visit me again," Aerith sighed as she walked over to us, giving us both a hug before locking the door behind us.

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked like that, you know …" Axel stated simply.

"Yes well I've learned my lesson. Next time, warn me before you prance your way into my house so that I don't have a heart attack," Aerith replied.

"You're the one who left the door unlocked."

Aerith made a face at him before deciding to just ignore his comment entirely.

"So how're things with you two? Everything still peachy?" she asked. Axel smirked as his arm snaked over my shoulders.

"Yep, absolutely perfect. Isn't that right my Foxy Roxy?"

"Fuck you."

"He agrees."

_I swear to god if he calls me that stupid ass nickname one more time …_

Aerith just laughed at us (mostly at my grumbling) and led us upstairs into something like a second living room(5). It was interesting really, how this house was designed. Like it was specifically made to be different from all of the other houses around yet it still fit perfectly somehow. To me, though, it was a little hard to get used to considering who lived in it once. Axel didn't seem to mind as he pulled me over to the couch and stretched himself over it as if it was also his property leaving me to use him as a pillow. Aerith 'tsked' at him in a disapproving manner, causing him to groan and sit up, leaving space for her. I settled down right next to Axel and he once again wound his arm around my shoulder.

"Well, anyway, I'm glad you came to visit me. Zack's been holed up in his room playing video games to help himself get over the death of his class' pet hamster so I'm all alone …" she trailed off. Axel patted her on the back sympathetically.

"Junior's sensitive at that age; he'll get over it."

Just as Axel said that, Zack Jr. floated out of his room with a haggard look on his face. He drifted into the kitchen (it's as if this place was upside down …) and the sound of a refrigerator opening turned everyone's attention to him. Then he reemerged from the kitchen with a juice box in his hand. He stared at us for a little bit before opening his mouth.

"… I needed a drink. I'll be back in my room now … drinking," he sighed before shuffling back into his room.

"… Aside from the eyes, the kid's just like his father. That's frikkin' scary!" Axel exclaimed.

"How so?" I asked.

"He looks just like him, talks just like him; he even acted the same way Uncle Zack did when he was having a drunken emo fit once because some girl blew him off," Axel explained. I didn't have much to say … Aerith could only laugh quietly.

"You're right, he is just like Zack. It's funny, actually, how he's almost exactly like the father he's never even gotten the chance to meet," she said wistfully.

"Uh oh, she's about to go on a Zack rant …" Axel warned. Aerith sniffled for a bit before reaching over and grabbing something from under the small table next to her. Whatever it was, she tossed it to me before turning away to hide the tears that never actually fell but threatened to. I stared down at the object in my hand only to realize that it was a framed picture. In it were two people, the brunette in the white sundress obviously being Aerith. The other was a man about a head taller than Aerith with spiky, jet-black hair and electric blue eyes similar to my uncle Cloud's. Axel reached over to point to him.

"That's my uncle Zack. I think this picture was taken right after he met Aunt Aerith because I can remember he sent this picture to me and Reno along with a phone call babbling on about this new broad he absolutely knew he was going to marry," Axel told me, chuckling. Aerith was stuck between sniffling and giggling as she wiped at her relatively dry eyes but eventually became satisfied enough to face us again.

"I remember the day that picture was taken. Zack was coming to get coffee at the café I frequented and he just came bustling in there like he owned the place, no surprise where Reno and Axel got that from, and suddenly he manages to bump into some lady and spill her coffee everywhere including herself. God knows what was going through his mind when he grabbed my hand and ran out of the shop but I could only guess that it was because he panicked and I was the first person he saw. After we managed to run to the park, he suggested we take a photo to commemorate the day. I thought he was insane but went along with it anyway and for that I'm thankful. We got to talking and getting to know each other more and suddenly, I was in love him. He was the only boy I ever liked …" Aerith trailed off with a smile. She tossed another picture at me before resuming. In the photo stood four people, three of them I didn't recognize but the other must've been a younger version of Zack. I noticed Axel's posture straighten out of the corner of my eye and looked up to see a look of absolute hatred reflected in his own eyes.

"He never talked about **them** much but from what I've heard, I'm glad I have never met any of them. They sounded like such horrible people …" Aerith said. From the similarity in faces and the fact that they all had black hair, I could tell that it was Zack's family. But there was a difference between one of them and the rest of them. Though three of them had blue eyes, the youngest girl standing next to Zack had bright acid green eyes … the same color as Axel's.

"I always wondered how such a wonderful person like Zack could come from a family like that … or how someone like Anna could have such kind and wonderful children …" Aerith sighed, looking somewhat put out.

So this woman in the picture standing next to Zack must be … Axel's mother.

"Yeah well I guess dear old Mom and Dad proved logic wrong. Two wrongs do make a right … or three," Axel huffed as he sat back and crossed his arms. I handed the pictures back to Aerith and she put them back where she found them.

"I guess so," Aerith laughed dryly as she probably agreed to that statement, "At any rate, Zack hated the rest of his family so he tended to glue himself to me often. He would usually tell me about his job or his friends or even his destructive nephews that seemed to enjoy breaking expensive things and how his niece looked almost exactly like his sister but happened to turn out with the exact opposite personality—how're Reno and Kairi by the way?"

"They're fine. I'll tell them to visit soon, they owe you that much," Axel said quietly.

"Good. Anyway, it didn't take long for Zack to pester me into finally marrying him (he didn't really have to try that hard but it was enjoyable watching him get all flustered) and it really didn't take very long for little Zack to be born. Unfortunately, it also didn't take very long for him to die. It's unfair for him to be taken from this earth so young yet at the same time he no longer has to suffer here. I'm sure wherever he is, he's experiencing true freedom; something all humans long for. Still, he's gone and I … I miss him."

I would be lying if I said Aerith's story didn't get to me. It was a reminder of how fragile life really is. I couldn't even imagine what I would do if I suddenly lost someone I love like that. Aerith seemed to handle talking about it well, though. It seemed as if she was lighter, like she'd finally gotten something off her chest. Heer smile was calmer now and her posture wasn't slumped.

"Hey, mom?"

Everyone turned again at the sound of Zack's voice. He was standing there in fresh clothes and with a bag (probably Aerith's) in his hand. The look on his face told me that he probably head word that came out of his mother's mouth but he didn't seem mortified at all. Actually, he just looked calm and slightly sympathetic. I imagine after never knowing his father, he wouldn't have many feelings for him but it's almost as if he's trying to. It was as if, if only for the sake of his mom, he wanted to be able to say he loves both parents. It's strange to see an expression like that on a five-year-old's face, but not so far-fetched. Aerith got up and walked over to him.

"Yes, Zack? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" Aerith asked in a worried tone.

"No, no. I just wanted to know if we could go for a walk today and maybe you could … tell me more about my dad." Zack Jr. requested timidly. Aerith was quiet for a while before her smile widened considerably and she squeezed her son to her chest in a tight hug. The poor kid looked like he couldn't breathe. Anyway, Axel and I took that as our cue to leave and made it hallway to the door leading downstairs before Aerith called out to us.

"Don't forget to tell Reno and Kairi to come visit me!" Aerith shouted.

"Will do!" Axel shouted back as we headed back downstairs. Just as we got out of the front door, Axel's phone started blasting out that obnoxious 'IDGAF' song. I gave him the 'seriously' look and he just shrugged before pulling out his phone.

"Well speak of the devil," he said as he hit 'accept'.

"Reno? What are you calling for—oh, and Aunt Aerith wants you to come visit her by the way—"

Axel was interrupted by a frantic voice yelling through the phone.

"Wait what? What do you mean they're—"

More shouting, this time even louder.

"Really?"

Silence, then a much calmer version of Reno's voice. I didn't have to hear what he said to know that he was confirming Axel's question.

"… Oh shit," was Axel's only response. Now I'm worried.

"What's going on?" I asked as Axel stuffed his phone back into his pocket.

"I gotta drop you off and head to the hospital. Grandma was dropping by for a surprise visit apparently and some asshole on a motorcycle hit her car. You'd think it wouldn't be as big of a deal but he happened to run her off the road. I'd take you with me but there's a possibility of my parents being there and god knows what would happen if they met you. I don't want you in that situation so I have to get you back to your house," Axel said as we got in the car and sped off. The car ride was quite, though only because the tension in the car was thick enough to slice with a butter knife and was only getting worse the closer we got to my house. It didn't take long but once we got there, I felt uneasy. It was almost starting to get suffocating but I just couldn't force myself out of the car. Axel sighed impatiently, not wanting to blatantly tell me to get out, but I got the hint. I sighed myself, kissed his cheek, and told him to be careful before getting out. He nodded, looking slightly stressed, and pulled out of the driveway without another word. And, of course, it was still raining. Way to end a suckish day.

XxXxX

It's a thunderstorm.

I hate thunderstorms.

It didn't help that I was cooped up in my room in my pajamas, completely alone, and there's a tree right next to my window. And I swear to god if it tries that Poltergeist shit, I'm finding the chainsaw Uncle Cloud lent us and I'm going to go wild on that thing. Although, right now getting eaten by a tree doesn't sound half bad if it would break the monotony of this night. It was too quiet in here, the silence only being broken by an occasional clap of thunder accompanied by a flash of lightening. It wasn't helping me fall asleep at all. I knew that at this time of night, everyone was asleep and I should be as well, but I couldn't close my eyes without another flash of light wrenching them back open. After tossing and turning and losing all hope of sleep, I peeled the covers off and sat up, swinging my feet over the edge of the bed. I hadn't even noticed I was sweating but after the cold chill I had gotten after the covers were thrown off; I caught sight of the salty water making itself known on my skin. It was almost disturbing, how it suddenly appeared. I shook the thought out of my head, though. It may have just been because I was overheating and too preoccupied to notice it. I suddenly needed a distraction, anything. I needed something to do, someone to talk to … maybe even something to help me fall asleep. Groaning, I pushed myself out of the bed and made my way to the staircase where the closest phone was, deciding that calling Naminé might help. There was a sort of paranoia that was starting to settle in and I couldn't help but think that something bad was going to happen. I only hoped it wasn't Axel's grandmother or something involving his parents. Whatever it was, it was giving me goose bumps up my arms and even raising the hair on the back of my neck. Trying to clear the thought from my head, I dialed Naminé's number as I stood at the very top of the stair case. The phone rang … no one answered. It didn't worry me because if she didn't pick up her phone, Marluxia would probably answer his. Though I never would've guessed what had happened next. I just wished I could've seen this coming.

"Allo?"

I recognized that voice … that woman's voice … but from where?

My mind blanked. I couldn't see anything, feel anything. All I heard was that familiar voice echoing in my head repeatedly. Then … nothing.

XxXxX

The footnotes are back and will become increasingly frequent throughout the rest of the story. Why? … You'll see by next chapter.

(1)- I put this under the category humor and romance for a reason so I'm trying to keep a lot of angst out of it. As you can see by the end of this chapter, I was going for more of a mystery appeal, so don't expect anything too bad to happen to Roxas because an angsty plotline is not what this story is meant for. It's to make you laugh and to make you think … and also go 'Awwww' at the AkuRoku moments.

(2)-Gumi's jacket from Matryoshka. (I absolutely love that hoodie's design, it's so weird!)

(3)- I LOLed so hard writing this part! It's totally OOC for Kairi, though, but that's the worst it'll get, don't worry.

(4)- Chapter 6 …

(5)-I've actually seen houses like this so **don't judge me!**** D:**

A/N: I wrote the last part of this chapter listening to _Be Prepared_ from _The Lion King_ 'cause I'm twisted like that. Anyway, my wonderfully awesome friend is giving me his Final Fantasy Tactics Advance game for the GBA so I'm in an extremely good mood. I'll probably double update chapters fifteen and sixteen so look forward to that! (I couldn't possibly do that with this chapter, the cliffhanger was too good to give up) Review!


	15. Chapter 15: Something Like A Dream

Chapter 15: Something like A Dream

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I met Batman today … Lol, no I didn't. I just wish I did (and not the Adam West Batman, the Christian Bale Batman). So, unfortunately, my good mood was ruined so not only is this a short chapter but I'm not double updating. I have too much to revise in chapter 16 but I'll get it out soon (it just up and decided it didn't like me anymore). Review please!

**EDIT**

I'd like to thank scooterwoof once again for helping me out with the French in this chapter. I really had no idea what I was doing and she kindly corrected my mistakes. If you read this chapter when it first came out, you don't need to re-read it, I only corrected the French. Chapter 16 will be out soon but it's being difficult with me right now so I don't know how soon soon is …

Warnings: Lots of French. Once again, I got the translations from my wonderful friend Emily and the internet so don't blame me if something seems wrong but feel free to correct me since I seriously don't know French past bonjour, je t'aime, oui, au revoir, and s'il vous plait … Also some language. **This, my good friends, is where things get a bit irritating because you're all going to know something the characters don't … and I'm going to basically torture you with it**. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, I'm not that awesome.

Reviews:

P5hng-Me-A'Wy-You'll see by the end of this chapter

StrangeSisters-Thanks, I'm glad you like my story so much. I hate angst so I'm trying my best to keep it out.

XxXxX

It was cold. Freezing cold. I was shivering and my teeth were chattering. I couldn't remember anything … not even who I am. Where am I anyway?

My eyes opened to reveal a bright blue sky with barely any clouds. I groaned and shuffled only to realize that something was off. My voice sounded … strange. And when I sat up, I felt off balance. I looked down to realize that I was much smaller than normal. Wait … but shouldn't this be normal? I can't remember. There was a shuffling noise next to me and I turned to my right only to see a mirror image of myself. He was small, like me, maybe three years old. His hair, eyes, face, expression were all the same as mine. Even his clothes down to the color of the jeans were identical. My frozen state was forgotten and I reached out to touch the mirror. He mimicked my actions and I found that he, in fact, was most definitely not a mirror the moment our fingertips touched. I felt a shock go through my fingers just as he weaved his own through mine and smiled.

"Ah, petit frère, toujours tombe malade et toujours as froid!" he laughed.

I couldn't help but get somewhat angry at that statement but it melted away when I remembered a little more. My name's Roxas … this is Paris, I'm three, and the kid holding my hand is my older twin brother. It's spring but I'm more cold than usual because I got sick again. And my mother … she's out finding a job. She lost her last one when her boss left for Ireland and everyone working beneath him was let go in the event that no one else wanted the job. I have no idea who my father is but I know he's American and that Mom left him when she was about to give birth. Our mother wasn't happy. She only had her best friend and her new boyfriend to help her out. I liked her new boyfriend. He was always nice, bringing us cool stuff and taking us around the city and even to other parts of France. Mom's best friend doesn't like him but Mom does and that's what matters.

Things changed around.

I was sitting in the same park but this time my brother was off playing with the girls that lived next to us. They were twins, like us, named Adrienne and Pénélope; their mother Lorraine was off to the side speaking with our own mom. My brother always liked playing with those girls for some reason. To me, all they would do was giggle and squeal and I never liked that. I wanted to keep my brother to myself; he's much more fun than those girls. I sighed, feeling lonely and slightly abandoned. I had started coughing again. I felt so much worse than yesterday and the doctors said I was getting better. Why is this happening to me?

Things changed around.

I was in a small room with two beds, a dresser, a window, and a cracked door leading out into the lit hallway. Everything was baby blue and had an aquatic theme. Outside of the window I recognized the street and the sidewalk and even the other seemingly tiny buildings in the distance. I was in the apartment … and I felt even sicker. I was sad … I couldn't go outside and play with my brother or even those girls next door who never really liked me anyway. They didn't matter, only frère did. As if my thoughts had called out to him, he was suddenly by my side in an instant. He stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"Maman est inquiète, tu sais ..." (2) he trailed off.

"Je sais," I coughed. Our mother was right behind him, towering over his three year old stature.

"Roxas … sìl te plait … sìl te plaite vas mieux" (3) she sighed as she bent down to kiss my forehead then both of my cheeks. My eyelids slid shut at the gentleness.

Things changed around.

There was arguing. It was between my mother and someone else. My brother and I were standing in the doorway of our living room and staying out of sight. We were frustrated because Mom and the man she was arguing with were only speaking in English and though we could hear them perfectly, we couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"What do you mean? You can't be serious!" Maman shouted.

"Quite serious. I'm sorry but I can't leave them here. Their father is better suited to take care of them!" the older man said.

"Take ca—what do you mean? Are you trying to tell me that I can't take care of my sons? I've been caring for those boys for their entire lives, Ansem; I'm not giving them up! Now I'll admit that we are struggling a bit and we're certainly _n__ot_ the richest of families but you know I came back here starting with nothing! I love my sons and I'll do anything for them!"

"Then I'm sure you understand why letting them go will only be beneficial for them. Think about **them** for a moment, disregard your feelings! How will you be able to pay for Roxas' medical bills? He can't stay sick forever! He will either get better or die and I'm sure neither of us wants the latter!"

I was beyond confused. All I could register was my own name and the fact that my mother was crying. I didn't like that. I didn't like seeing my mom crying and I didn't like seeing that guy make her cry. I didn't like him. Frère agreed, he didn't like the man either. We both made faces at him, still out of sight, before rushing back to our room.

Things changed around.

Everything was white. The room, the bed, the people and their clothes, even their hair! I was really uncomfortable; there was something in my arm and a distant beeping sound. A face popped into my vision and I recognized my mother immediately as her tears dotted my face slowly.

"... Maman ..." I whispered. My throat hurt, my head hurt, everything hurt. I wanted to cry as well and with my resolve being what it was … I broke down. My mother and I stayed as we were, sobbing hysterically. She gave into her emotions and finally gripped me close, whispering 'Je t'aime' continuously through her tears. I only sobbed wordlessly. She pulled back a little to stare at me and I could almost feel her eyes roaming over my face.

"Roxas, je suis désolée. Il faut que tu et ton frère me partent. Je ne sais pa quand je te vois encore, mais … Je t'aimerai toujours," (4) she cried. I shook my head in disbelief. I'm in the hospital and my mother is telling me that she's giving us up?

"Maman …" My sobbing got worse. I wanted to hate myself. It was something I did, I just know it!

"Où est mon frère?"(5) I sniffed. Maman sniffed as well, her tears still rolling silently down her cheeks.

"Il est dans la salle d'attente," she answered. I nodded. She seemed to pick up what I was thinking, as always.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute," (6) she reassured me as she grabbed my face and kissed it all over repeatedly. She then proceeded to tell me what was going to happen. I didn't want to meet my father. I wanted to stay with my mother and brother. I wanted us to stay the same. But I guess no one cares what a bunch of three (soon to be four) year olds and a twenty-one year old mother had to say.

Things changed again.

I was sniffling, but this time not because I was sick. I was crying and I didn't even know why. The tears just came and wouldn't stop flowing. I was in an unfamiliar place with an unfamiliar man (though he told me his name was Ansem in perfect French). Everything was white again but it was more homey this time and didn't have any scary people dressed in white. The couch was comfortable, though, and the TV was huge. Ansem was over on the other side of the room talking to someone on the phone. I couldn't understand what he was saying since it was in English but his conversation seemed more interesting than the television at the moment anyway.

"Yes, yes, he can't remember anything."

…

"What caused it? Stress, repression … he feels abandoned and it disturbed his mind to the point where it protected itself by locking the memories away. He can remember that he's Roxas but he can't remember his mother or brother at all. He won't even speak, though I'm sure he remembers his own language just fine. He seemed to understand when I introduced myself anyway. And I'm sure taking him to America mixed him up even more."

…

"He's young and intelligent. He'll pick up on English quickly, I'm sure."

…

"He'll have a good life with Naminé. I trust she'll be a wonderful mother to him, she's always loved children."

…

"Hmm? He didn't know he had a son—or two really—until recently. He obviously hasn't found Roxas yet."

…

"No, I don't plan on introducing them. Honestly, those two are adults and should've learned how to handle this mess they've made themselves!"

…

"She'll find a way back to them when her life gets better. She really was torn about having to give her sons up. She'll be here the first chance she gets … no matter how long it takes."

…

"Oh? You're outside? Alright, I'll be along shortly. I can't leave a four year old by himself in here for too long. I'm sure he'll like meeting your son, anyway. It'll be someone his own age."

Ansem hung up his phone and started towards the hallway. I stared up at him in alarm. Why's he leaving? Is he leaving me here all alone? Who was he talking to? What's going on? He never noticed my turmoil and continued on his way out into the unknown (to me at least). I sat there, staring at the only part of the hallway that I could actually see. There was nothing there but white paint and silence. Absolute silence. I couldn't move; I could only stand frozen in place with my glassy stare left in the same place. It was no surprised that I twitched so badly that I almost fell over when I suddenly heard the door open. Right after that almost heart attack, someone passed by the room, causing me to flinch again. I relaxed, though, when I realized that they had paid no attention to this white room. I turned and slumped in my seat; completely relieved that I was ignored by the stranger. My attention turned to the TV as it was now my only source of entertainment and distraction. And then, of course, it was cut off. That was frustrating to me. I whined. Maybe that had meant Ansem had come back though. I looked up only to see a woman almost completely dressed in white. But she wasn't like those doctors; no … she was dressed in a white sundress and had really light blonde hair and a kind face, though she looked just as surprised to see me as I was to see her. I continued to stare at her in confusion and she continued to stare right back. Maybe this is where she lives? I had thought it was Ansem's house but then again, he never actually made himself comfortable. As if on cue, Ansem walked back into the room holding another kid's hand. I felt somewhat relieved to see another child. It made me feel not so alone. Ansem and the lady in white exchanged some words in English but my concentration was on the blue-haired kid. He looked around some before his eyes landed on me. We stared at each other before he let go of Ansem's hand and walked over to me. He held out something he was holding and I realized that it was ice cream. I took it shyly, assuming he wanted to be friends. I could only smile my thanks since I didn't know English. He nodded and I didn't miss his own small smile before he went back to Ansem. They both then left after Ansem said a few more words, leading me to believe that this house must belong to the lady in white. She walked over and sat down next to me and all I could do was stare. I didn't know her but her smile and her voice (though she was speaking English) seemed familiar and comforting. Everything she said, though, was lost on me and I pointed at the TV to get her to stop talking. At least she took the hint and did as I silently requested. It was getting dark and though my internal schedule was thrown off, I was exhausted. I couldn't stop myself from leaning against the lady's shoulders and she, thankfully, accepted me whole-heartedly. My eyes closed.

And when I opened them again, I felt conflicted. It was that same place … that stained glass station. It was giving off a green glow that reflected eerily against my skin and the silence accompanying it was deafening. It was dark, it was cold … it was lonely.

"Vous avez retounré?"

… Or maybe not.

The voice came from behind and I almost wasn't surprised. But the fact that it had asked me if I was back in French was a bit startling. I had a sudden urge to look down at myself only to realize that I was back to being sixteen.

"Is this a dream?" I asked. I hadn't turned to face the other me that I knew was standing behind me. I didn't have to. He walked up to face me.

"That depends on you. Do you want it to be a dream? … Do you want to forget again?" he asked, fingering Oathkeeper idly as Oblivion lay on the floor beside him. I had to think about that.

"I … I don't know. What would happen if I chose to remember?"

His bright blue eyes flashed yellow for a moment as they met mine, causing me to flinch.

"That's up to you. I believe that would be your breaking point and you aren't ready yet. You could wait if you want. Wait until you're ready to remember, that is," he said.

"How will I know when I'm ready?"

"Oh trust me, you can't miss it," he smirked as he disappeared in a cloud of darkness (8) which seemed to encourage the black expanse surrounding the platform to react. The darkness creeped along the stained glass slowly, causing the eerie green glow to shine even more brightly in retaliation. I knew that this wouldn't be the last I would see of this dream but at the same time, I knew I needed to get out of it. It was a strange feeling, squeezing my eyes closed and yet willing them to open. It created an almost suffocating feeling that most likely required more effort than I had the energy to give and I was left with a strained, almost painful feeling before … nothing.

XxXxX

Did I ever mention how much I hated hospitals? Because boy was I feeling the hate right now. Not only did I have to wake up in the most uncomfortable bed and surrounded by white everything that did **not** remind me of Naminé but the back of my head also hurt like a bitch.

… Why the hell am I in the hospital anyway?

There was a rustling sound next to me before a blur of green, red, and white (mostly green) clouded my vision. My eyes adjusted to the bright light overhead and I could make out that it was Axel hovering over me before he started covering my face in a spattering of kisses. I reveled a bit in the attention before finally asking why I was getting it.

"What happened?" I croaked. Axel didn't halt in his attack but instead opted for answering between pecks.

"You called Naminé and her friend Marluxia, remember? They said that when they answered, all they could hear was this loud crash then nothing. They called Leon and Tifa and told them to find out what happened and take you to the hospital. You had fallen down the stairs, but from the way you fell, the impact shouldn't have knocked you out, leading everyone to believe that you blacked out before hand. You actually have more damage on your back from the vase you fell into," he explained, pulling back to look at me. Since he mentioned it, I did notice the pain throbbing in my back, making the pain in my head not nearly as bad.

" … Damn. I don't even remember falling down any stairs," I groaned.

"So, you did black out before hand. What happened?" I tried to think back but I was coming up blank.

"I … I don't really know. I barely even remember passing out, I just know I couldn't get any sleep. What time is it anyway?" I sighed.

"Four-thirty."

"… A.M.?"

"… yeah."

"Damn."

"Agreed," he laughed before snuggling his face into my neck.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he breathed. I didn't bother verbally answering. Instead, I nudged his head up to capture his lips with my own in one of those sweet, endearing, long-lasting kisses.

… It didn't last very long.

Now let me inform you of some of the mannerisms of Naminé because what she does next might possibly freak you out. Maybe. Naminé … just might have a bit of a double personality due to the fact that her parents were complete douche bags. And when she's frustrated, she tends to do some pretty crazy shit. Like kick the room's door in with a bunch of doctors on her heels, attempting to calm her down. If only they knew they would need a tranquilizer to achieve that. Thankfully, Axel and I had already stopped kissing so this next part wasn't as painful as it could've been. My heart still went out to Axel, though, when Naminé grabbed his collar and threw him out of the seat next to my bed, only to take his place herself. I think he was too surprised to be insulted. She then proceeded to dote on me with 'are you okay's and 'do you hurt's and even some 'need me to call Vexen's. I quietly let her freak out because when it came to maternal instinct, Naminé didn't play around. We could play the 'what happened' game later, right now she was probably assessing my damage so she could find someone to blame and beat the crap out of them.

"Are you sure you're not in any pain?" she asked for the millionth time. I decided I wanted to see what happened if I didn't say 'I'm okay' and instead said:

"Not really, I ache all over."

She froze for about two seconds.

…

Two.

Fucking.

Long.

Seconds.

"**Where's the fucking doctor in here? This is a hospital people, goddamn! My son's in pain and you bastards can't even do your fucking jobs and give him something? What the fuck, people? You're wasting valuable time; move your asses**!"

I could say I was surprised to hear words like that come out of Naminé's mouth (and at such a volume too) but then I'd be lying. It was certainly amusing, though. Especially when the doctors and nurses standing at the door all away to do their jobs (and for the sake of their lives, get me some pain medicine). Axel sat on the end of the bed, his expression halfway between amusement and fear. I would've been scared too but this had happened before a few times when Naminé was pissed off beyond all belief. She's like a mother bear … fuzzy and cuddly until she rips your arms off. Who'd have guessed right? But then again, everyone in her family is somewhat fucked in the head; why should she be the outlier?

It took twenty minutes to get her to calm down (and apologize to that doctor she punched in the face for taking his sweet time) but Naminé was finally stable enough to call sane. She was still jittery, though, but at least she got to the point of asking me what happened rather than if I'm in pain.

"It's a good thing I was right with Marly when he answered the phone. Well, actually one of his models answered the phone for him since he was being lazy but she started freaking out when she heard the crash on the other line. When she told us what happened, we had to hurry back here. It was horrible too; the traffic from Twilight Town to Radiant Gardens at three in the morning should not have been that horrendous but all those people had to have _somewhere_ to go! Marluxia had to go back to get things set up with his new model but I'm here to stay. What caused you to fall down the stairs anyway?"

"Marly's new model … she's French isn't she?" I asked. Naminé looked confused but nodded anyway.

"I guess I'm just having problems all around with that language," I grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, Naminé. When can we head home?" I asked, disregarding her question.

"Tomorrow, I think. They just need to make sure your back is okay enough for you to move around and see if your head's fine as well. You're my little trooper, aren't you? Fell down a spiral staircase and talking like nothing happened," Naminé laughed.

"I guess so."

"Though Xion's probably going to kill me now," Axel added in. I stared at him with a blank face until it clicked.

"You left me alone, you doofus," I accused, though I didn't really blame him.

"Hey! Sorry! At least you're not dead!" he defended. I could tell he wanted to say more but he wasn't going to with Naminé there.

"Yeah, whatever."

Naminé finally seemed to notice Axel was there again and proceeded to apologize over and over again for throwing him out of a chair. He told her it was fine but she still looked unsure. I just shook my head at them. Hopefully things would go back to normal now.

Hopefully …

XxXxX

(1)-Oh little brother, always getting sick and always being cold

(2)-Mom's worried you know (Roxas' reply: I know)

(3)-Roxas … please … please get better

(4)-I'm sorry. You and your brother will have to leave me. I don't know when I'll see you again but … I'll always love you.

(5)-Where's my brother? (reply): He's in the waiting room.

(6)-It is not your fault.

(7)-You're back?

(8)-If you know who she is, then you'll understand why I died when I realized I had typed that …

A/N: If you noticed, I had explained most of the beginning of chapter 1 during the middle of this chapter …

Ah, the rage of Naminé …

I suddenly can't get the English version of 1000 words out of my head. It helped me write this chapter. If you don't know that song, go slap yourself on the wrist then either find it on YouTube or play FFX-2!

Like I said before, review please! It's just clicking on a blue button and pushing a few keys on the keyboard. I don't care if you tell me it's snowing in Hawaii, just please leave me something to give me motivation for writing this story!


	16. Chapter 16: I'm Free!

Chapter 16: I'm Free!

A/N: … Go ahead and tell me you hate me. I hate me. It took me three months to rewrite this chapter five times and I'm still not satisfied. I said I wanted to avoid angst—and believe me, I tried—but I couldn't avoid this part of their lives entirely. Though I try to write this for comedy and romance, it's got to have its tense moments. Unfortunately, though, it's being difficult with me. I decided to just get it out of the way, though.

Btw …

Three more days until KH3D! (Depending on what time zone you're in)

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts … games. Yeah, the actual series and concept belongs to Tetsuya Nomura and some other people at Square Enix and Disney.

Warnings: language, mentions of abuse, lime-ish moment at the end, ice cream …

Reviews:

scooterwoof- I already PM-ed you but yeah … you're awesome.

StrangeSisters- Your reviews make me happy, you know. As much as I like a lot of reviews, it's always good to get nice comments from the small amount of people that do :)

Madriddler- Ha-ha, they annoy me too actually! XD I was definitely planning on keeping them out since they take so much effort to type.

P5hng-Me-A'Wy-(applause) Do you want a prize? I'm fine with it if you do. Though that was pretty easy to guess, now that I think about it.

By the way, everyone, Marluxia's model and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are all actual Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters so I'm still waiting to see if anyone can guess who they are. I'll give you a hint that narrows it down a lot: None of them have actual last names in their games, which means they can only be from a few Final Fantasy games or they're just original Kingdom Hearts characters.

XxXxX

It was such a wonderful day out. It was no longer raining, the sun was shining, there were barely any clouds, the air smelled fresh, the grass was bright green, the sky was a clear blue, and my body hurt like hell.

… Wonderful day.

"Next time I fall down the stairs, I'm suing God," I grumbled. No amount of medicine could make this headache go away. Axel laughed; though the usual jubilation behind it behind it wasn't there. I looked up to see what was wrong but his attention wasn't on me. He was looking around almost nervously. He's never nervous …

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing!" he said a little too quickly. I narrowed my eyes at him. What was the point in lying to me? He avoided the glare, though; he was too busy shifting his eyes anywhere but at me. I was about to demand he tell me what his problem was when I caught the look on his face. It was only there for an instant, a snapshot, but I caught it. It was … anger? Hate, maybe? He managed to mask the expression behind a bored look but I could tell it was taking all he had to keep it up. The hard look in his eyes told me so. And when I followed his line of sight, I figured out why. Over in the front of the parking lot stood two people, both looking incredibly familiar though I'd never met either of them before. The woman was somewhat short with long, curly jet-black hair and bright green eyes. Her features were soft though marred by her irritated expression. If it weren't for her hair, eyes, or the way she dressed, I could've mistaken her for Kairi. The man next to her, on the other hand, had bright red hair with bangs hanging over one of his eyes and the rest pulled into a ponytail that seemed to reach past his shoulders. His eyes were clear blue and, as expected, he was seriously tall. His expression matched Axel's, making them look almost exactly alike. From the looks of it, I'm finally meeting Axel's parents … and he doesn't seem too happy about it.

Axel continued walking to his car with me slightly hanging off his arm as I couldn't walk straight, not paying any attention to his mom and dad but it seemed like that was exactly what they didn't want. Axel's dad walked up to us both, pulling his wife with him by the hand, before stepping right in front of us and causing Axel's expression to suddenly match his mother's. His dad wasn't affected by it and instead held out his other hand for a handshake. Axel only stared at it suspiciously. I was confused too. I thought they hated each other.

"It's an apology for earlier," he stated in a gruff voice, "You don't have to forgive us for what we put you and your siblings through for all those years but at least accept the fact that we're being civil now, right Anna?"

"Humph," was Axel's mother's response, which had startled me a bit. She even sounded like Kairi.

Axel seemed to be at a crossroads. He probably didn't want to forgive them for anything and the childish notion seemed to clash with his mature side. None of this was reflected on his face but his eyes told me enough. They always showed whatever he felt even when his face or body language didn't. And in the end, I could see the resolve in them. He seemed to accept the fact that his parents weren't starting any trouble and probably only wanted closure. Axel sighed and gripped his father's hand to firmly shake it. And then his father did something that surprised the crap out of both of us … he smiled. Even Axel's mom was surprised as she was making a face of astonishment at her husband. The smile didn't last long and he went back to holding a neutral expression before waving at Axel, nodding at me, and then walking away. His wife lingered for a little while longer, her eyes flickering between the two of us before they settled on Axel. Her expression smoothed into neutrality as well as she continued to stare at her son before finally speaking.

"I suppose this will be the last time we see each other and honestly … I'm fine with that. As much as I might owe you one, I won't give you an apology. You're not worth the wasted breath. But I can at least say goodbye," she said before turning to follow her husband. Axel laughed though it was bitter and sarcastic.

"Yeah, mom. Bye to you too."

We continued to Axel's car then and I was proud to say that he didn't look back or seem to worry about what. But I was definitely curious as to why it just happened. I waited until we got into his car before I grilled him about it, though. As soon as the doors opened and closed, I started the onslaught.

"So—"

"You want to know what happened."

… Or not.

"Who wouldn't?" I replied. I couldn't ask him in the hospital because Naminé was hovering over me with maternal instincts oozing out of her pores in the form of some sort of poisonous gas that kept all people she didn't know far away from my room and I felt it wasn't right to expose Axel's business when she was standing right there.

"Well," he started, "I'm sure you remember everything I told you about my parents, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, since I don't have to start from the beginning I can just get to the point. They were, as Reno said, right in Gran's room by the time I got in. Of course, I was confused as to why they wanted to see me in the first place. They sure didn't act like it. The moment I got into the room, the yelling and screaming started. Gran just lay in her tiny hospital bed, rubbing her temples in disappointment. Reno was sending accusations at our parents and they only replied with insults. Kairi could only stand there with a scowl on her face as if she was trying not to cry. I couldn't even react when the first thing my mother said to me in years was 'why did I come here if I have to see trash like you'. For the most part, I ignored her until she started making a grab for my throat screaming stuff like 'why did you have to be born' and all that. Reno had to pull her off me and she tried the same thing with him until Gran threatened to get a nurse involved which would lead to security getting involved. It was an empty threat as my parents could handle any situation (aside from their own children apparently) but finally Dad got Mom to back off for a bit. By then she had settled down to simply spitting hate at all of us. Gran asked her to leave and Dad ended up dragging her out while she screamed at us the entire time."

I couldn't imagine what face I was making but when Axel turned to me, he raised an eyebrow at it.

"That's horrible," I grumbled.

"That's life."

"You shouldn't have to go through that."

Axel only laughed bitterly.

"In a way, I can understand it. My mother got herself involved with the richest and most corrupt guy she could find and all of the sudden, she thrown into the world of drugs, sex, and money. And she enjoyed every moment of it. Imagine how much having children hindered her from having her fun."

"I can imagine why you and Kai asked if Naminé could be your mom. That's just screwed up."

"Yeah, well …" Axel trailed off with another laugh. I peeked up at him.

"What?"

"I just don't feel that way anymore …"

" … Did she scare you that much? She's harmless when she's not drunk."

This time Axel's laugh was more genuine.

"No, no, it's not that! It's just that I don't need someone to fill in for being my mom. Gran's got enough motherly love for me, Reno, and Kairi a thousand times over. And besides, since I have you, I don't need someone else to make me feel loved. You fit that bill perfectly."

I was too flattered to tell him how cheesy that sounded so instead I just turned to face the window. I could already feel my face burning, and from the sounds of his snickering, he knew I was blushing too.

"Let's just go home," I grumbled, suddenly being reminded of my injuries again by the pain in my head and back.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he answered as he reached over to pinch my cheek. I scoffed and smacked his hand away.

XxXxX

"So, let me get this straight. You called Naminé and then when some random French lady answered the phone, you blacked out and fell down the stairs only to end up in the hospital for two days?"

"Yes, Demyx, you are correct."

"… Epic."

My palm met my forehead as Demyx continued laughing and messing with something on his phone.

"It's not epic, Demyx! We're lucky he's okay," Zexion exclaimed (if it could be called exclaiming) as he hit Demyx in the back of his head with the Lexicon.

"Ouch, Zexy! Are you seriously reading that thing again?"

"No, I keep it with me to keep you in line."

Demyx sighed as he rubbed the back of his head where a bump most likely formed.

"Anyway, it's not like I was saying I wanted him hurt something. I'm glad you're okay, man, it's just that I didn't expect you of all people to fall down the stairs. I'd have thought Sora pushed you or something," Demyx continued.

"Hey! Take that back! Why would I try to kill my best friend?" Sora shouted from his mountain of bean bags. Currently, Demyx, Zexion, Sora, Riku, and I were all loafing around in Sora's room. Axel went to visit his grandma again since his parents were gone for good and said that he'd take me to see her tomorrow when she could have other visitors. So basically I was stuck with these guys explaining to them why I wasn't in school (though Sora already knew).

"I know it sounds pretty far-fetched," I started, "but I really had no control over what happened. It's not like I meant to black out, obviously, I was just … overwhelmed."

"If you think about it, this is similar to the situation you experienced when Tifa spoke to you in French," Zexion pondered as he stuck his Lexicon back in its bag.

"That's right. You were saying something in chem. about how when Tifa spoke French, you almost fainted," Riku added.

"What do you think is causing it, though? It couldn't be my mom so French must be the reason," Sora piped in as well.

"We talked about that too. Yuffie brought up Roxas remembering a past life and when we rejected that idea, Axel suggested that he could be remembering what he can't from before he lived with Naminé," Riku said.

"Well, I don't remember anything before the first day I spent in her house," I sighed.

"Maybe you were trying to remember but your mind simply wouldn't let you," Zexion suggested. I took time to let that thought sink into my mind before Demyx let out a whimpering groan.

"All this smart people talk hurts my brain …"

I rolled my eyes while Zexion, who probably didn't feel like taking out the Lexicon again, simply smacked Demyx in the forehead.

"Now Zexion, you know it's not necessary to—"

Another smack.

"Hush."

Demyx pouted (which Zexion ignored) and the atmosphere of the room went back to relaxed. I was ready to deal with the fact that the first four years of my life are a complete mystery. I've been dealing with it for twelve years, what's the difference now? … The fact that it's starting to affect me now, that's what. I huffed a sigh and stood up just as my phone vibrated in my pocket, causing me to flinch and trip over my own feet. That also spurred the other occupants of the room to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Jeez, Rox, don't send yourself back to the hospital!" Sora gasped through his laughter. I shot him a glare.

"Though that wasn't really that funny, I agree that you should be more careful Roxas. What with your head and your back being injured …" Zexion said.

"I know, I know …" I sighed, still feeling the burning pain in my back and the ache in my head, "It's just Naminé texting me to make sure I'm alright."

Pulling out my phone to verify what I told them, I noticed that, in fact, it wasn't Naminé texting me. It was Marluxia.

_Sorry about what happened and that I couldn't come visit you in the hospital. I hope you got the flowers I sent. I won't be coming back for about a month so let Naminé know that she's off the hook for now, but I want my designs by the time I get back and she should stop avoiding my calls like the little brat she is. See you later!_

Shaking my head at Naminé's antics and the dozens of bouquets of roses Marly sent to me this morning, I called Naminé to pass on the message.

"Hello?" she answered. I cut straight to the chase.

"Marluxia said he wants his designs back in a month."

I hung up just as her wordless whines started ... only to find everyone staring at me.

"… What?"

They all just shook their in heads in tandem, smirks decorating each of their faces (this time including Zexion). I only rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall trying to figure what I was going to do from there. As much as I ached, I couldn't sit still for very long (which irked everyone around me). After being stuck in a hospital for two days, I wanted to stretch out and explore and possibly not get eaten by potential zombie nurses (RG hospital seems like the perfect place for some twisted Silent Hill scenario). There wasn't really anything new or exciting to see in Radiant Garden but I wanted to get out anyway. Sighing again, I made my way to the door, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm just going to walk around," I told them.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sora asked. I nodded.

"I'll be fine."

I made my way out of the house and down the street, walking slowly to enjoy the beauty of the city. The roads were an almost blue asphalt to fit with the many buildings and fountains. The houses were each their own interesting shade of blue, green, yellow, pink, red, purple, cyan, so on and so forth. There weren't many cars out because a lot of people were inside or working. After living here for so long, the city doesn't affect people as much and it's sad to think that all of the city's perks were wasted. The houses and yards were all pristine, the grass was trimmed and bright green along with the trees … everything was quiet. Especially the fountain court. The only sound there was the running water, the most radiant part of this city. The water was such a clear blue, it almost seemed unreal. And the network of fountains gave the entire area an ethereal glow comprised of light blues, light purples, and even shiny whites that blended in with the color perfectly. It was peaceful and the perfect place to spend my time. I went to sit against the wall next to the fountains and quickly found myself relaxing from the near silence and the cool spray of water.

I don't even remember my eyes closing. So when they reopened, I would be lying if I said I wasn't confused. I was standing, yet when I looked down; everything was smaller like looking at a colony of ants. I was on the clock tower in Twilight Town. That was confirmed when I looked up and caught sight of the clock that was chiming for three in the afternoon. I had to squint as I looked around because not only was the wind speed high enough to freezer burn my nose and make my eyes water but the sunset was … undeniably abnormal. It was large, red, and way too bright. Like a dying star*.

"It represents your heart …"

I startled at the voice and looked down to see … myself. Or the hooded person I kept seeing in my dreams before, except this time he wasn't wearing the hood. After getting over my shock, I moved to sit down next to him. He was hunched over, both feet dangling over the clock tower's ledge and a sea-salt ice cream in his hands. It was even weirder for me to see his face, my face, looking incredibly sad. He didn't speak again for a while, instead staring out at the strange sunset, prompting me speak.

"What does that mean exactly …?" I asked.

"It means you're close," he answered simply.

"To shattering you mean?" I asked, remembering the things he'd told me before.

He sighed and stood up, staring intently at the wooden stick left over from the suddenly non-existent ice cream.

"Of course. You'll remember soon enough."

"Remember what?" I asked as my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. As soon as I said something, the abnormal sun started to lower in the sky rapidly. The other 'me' stooped down and handed me the ice cream stick. Written vertically on the stick, in place of where the word winner would normally be, was the word 'chains' in faded black letters. As I stared at it, it gradually faded more and more.

"You'll see," the other 'me' said cryptically as the sun set completely and I was engulfed in darkness.

I woke up suddenly to someone shaking my shoulder. I groaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes just as someone came into focus.

"You okay kid?" the stranger asked. I nodded.

"Well you'd better get home soon it's getting dark," he continued before walking away. I sighed as I got up, a sharp pain in my head making itself known and my back hurting even worse. My eyes drifted to the low sunset and I almost expected it to be that eerie dying sun from the dream. But of course it wasn't. It was still the same old yellow star that our solar system revolves pointlessly around. Shaking my head, I pulled out my cell phone and started walking back to the main streets. It was six-forty-eight, almost four hours after I had left. I figured I might as well let Naminé know where I've been all this time. Then again, she could just pull her creepy mind power thing and know exactly what I'm going to do. I rolled my eyes and answered the call from Naminé.

"Roxas."

Her voice was clam but I could immediately hear the concern in it.

"I was only hanging around the fountain court for a while …" I told her.

"Alone?"

This caused me to sigh in exasperation.

"You know I can defend myself just fine."

"Allow me this chance to be a doting mother for once, Roxas. What if some guy tries to rob you?"

"Then I'll be home with his head on a stick. You don't need to worry so much."

"Sure, sure, tell that to Axel when you get home."

I froze for a moment. Naminé could let this slide pretty easily, but Axel? My Axel? My _overprotective_ Axel? He is sure to flip shits.

"Just … just let him know I'll be there soon," I sighed.

"Don't get kidnapped. I hate the idea of someone holding you for ransom …" Naminé trailed off.

"Your fault for being filthy rich."

That was my final word before I hung up on her. She'd probably beat my head in for doing that if it wasn't for the fact that I'm injured (a fact of which I'm using to my full advantage). Although it was starting to get to me. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and brusquely walked back to my house, gritting my teeth and trying to ignore the pain in my back. It seemed walking was a bad idea as it was taking its toll on me now. My back was aching badly from the quick movements but I could only walk faster as I tried to get home where I could relax. By the time I saw my front door, I was practically jogging to it. It was open with Naminé standing in the doorway. Her clothes were plain and her hair was up in a ponytail, signifying that she wasn't going anywhere and that she was, in fact, waiting for me. And she wasn't pleased. Judging from the crease between her brows, I was about to get told off times a thousand.

"Roxas …"

I raised my own eyebrow at her, waiting for the onslaught to begin. Surprisingly, though, it didn't. Naminé simply stepped aside and let me into the house. I walked in cautiously as I wasn't entirely sure why she wasn't biting my head off but still Naminé did nothing but simply walk into the living room. I shivered a bit at the silence I had received. It probably meant Axel had enough telling off to do for the both of them. … _Great_.

"Axel's up in your room," came Naminé's voice quietly. I knew it. She wasn't going to chew me out … she was going to send me to my doom. Though it could be worse …

I made my way upstairs as quietly as I could, hoping that Axel wouldn't be able to hear me coming. If I could avoid the lecture until morning, maybe he'll forget he's trying to be obnoxiously overprotective and go back to being loving in the annoyingly sweet way he'd managed to be. I would take that any day over a lecture. But alas, fate was not on my side. Nope, instead it was conspiring against me in some maniacal manner as if Lady Fate herself was laughing her ass off at me with a bowl of popcorn as I burned in the fires of my own personal hell. Then again, that might be an overdramatic way to describe things but that's how I felt when I bumped directly into Axel on my way to the third floor. The motion sent a throb of pain through my head but I couldn't be bothered to pay attention to it. I was too busy looking for escape routes. But Axel wasn't letting that happen. He grabbed my shoulders and dragged me into my room. I didn't struggle; I knew this was coming anyway. We sat down on my bed and I quietly waited for him to speak. I didn't want to start a pointless fight. It seemed, though, that he was waiting for that. It took around five minutes of an almost endless silence before one of us finally broke it.

"You're calm …" I stated. He sensed the question hidden in the statement though.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Aren't you going to chew me out?"

He grabbed the bridge of his nose and huffed a sigh.

"You're not a child; I shouldn't have to …"

"Exactly, so why are you mad? It's not like I'm helpless."

Axel got up suddenly and stood before me with his face turned away. Neither of us moved … or at least I thought it would stay that way until he suddenly sat on me.

"Not helpless huh?"

I huffed and kicked my legs at him, happy when they hit a surface and earn a grunt.

"Exactly, not helpless."

My smug attitude changed to confuse when I felt a light pressure at my head.

"If this were a gun, you wouldn't be so smug would you?"

I rolled my eyes, glad he couldn't see before pushing at his back.

"Will you get off of me already? I've learned my lesson …" My back was starting to burn with the extra weight and the fabric rubbing against it. Axel moved to sit beside me but I could tell by the look on his face that he was far from ready to stop ranting at me. I placed a finger to his lips to stop him from speaking again.

"I know you were worried but it's not like I was out there being reckless—"

"No, you were just out there being injured," he answered snidely. I pushed his face away.

"You were worried about nothing!"

He grabbed my chin and turned my face towards him before I felt his lips on mine.

"I was worried about _you_."

He pulled me into a hug and I automatically wrapped my arms around him.

"… That was resolved fast," I said into his shirt. Axel laughed.

"Well, if we had started yelling at each other, then people would have a reason to get all in our business; you know how it is."

"And what people would that be?"

"How about that short, blonde woman standing at the top of the stairs and hiding from view."

I startled out of Axel's embrace and ran over to the staircase … only to find Naminé standing there with an equally surprised look on her face. She smiled sheepishly at me as my eyes narrowed at her.

"… You creeper."

XxXxX

There was no possible way to describe how irritated I felt right now. Currently, I was sitting in my backroom with Tifa on my left side grading papers, mounds of make-up work in my lap, and Axel sitting on the floor to my right, laughing at Sora and Xion who had somehow found my PS3 and were currently playing _Assassin's Creed: Revelations_. Well, Sora was playing _Assassin's Creed_ while Xion screamed at the television screen and squeezed my poor cat to death in some sort of death hug that should've been considered animal abuse. And every time I told Xion to put the darn cat down, she'd pick her right back up thirty seconds later. Of course, this was distracting me from my work but I couldn't tell them to go away or they'd find something else to destr—occupy their time with. Tifa didn't bother with them; they were fine as long as they weren't actually talking to me. Some help she is. Of course, I'd never say anything since I didn't want to have my already injured head smashed into a wall or something for 'back talking' her. I was already on her metaphorical hit list for missing a test due to being stuck in that god forsaken hospital for two days. I was currently trying to catch up on that as well as a few other assignments I had missed. Thank god I already knew about the test and had studied for it. Technically, I should be doing this at school but both Tifa and the principal were willing to let things slide as long as I actually did my work without any help. Tifa knew that, of course, so she'd resorted to grading papers. They were most likely the tests the other kids had taken and a few other papers but Tifa trusted I wouldn't peek since she knew I valued my life. So, technically, the only problems for me in this situation were Xion's constant shouts of '**no, you're too low to do ****the leap of faith**' or '**quit playing around and kill the guy**' and Sora's constant answering shouts of '**shut up, I know**'. The agonizing ten minutes of this went more specifically like:

_Question 1:_

"Sora, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing?"

_Please translate—_

"Dude, c'mon! Pick up the sword and kill him already!"

"I am, shut up!"

_the following sentence—_

"No, no, no, no, no, no—Agh! Sora!"

"Quit yelling at me, woman!"

"Then quit failing at life!"

"Quiet, both of you!"

Thank you Tifa!

She probably noticed that I was glaring daggers at both of her kids instead of doing my work and decided to step in. I shook my head at all of them and tried to finish my work as quickly as possible. It also helped that Axel had rested his head against my knee which had caused me to calm down a bit and surprisingly, wasn't distracting. And, as it seemed, my cat had finally gotten fed up with Xion's death grip and had wiggled her way out of my friend's arms before darting behind my crossed legs between me and Tifa for refuge. Xion, without having something to grip onto, got up and left for a while, leaving Sora to sigh in relief. She came back in with drinks and everybody thanked her before getting back to what they were doing. I tried to let nothing else distract me as I finished my test before handing it to Tifa.

"… You're finished?"

"Yeah."

"That was fast."

"I know …"

Tifa huffed and reached over her mountain of tests for my own finished one.

"I'll try to get this back to you by … later today possibly? It helps that I have my lap top and just go ahead and input your grade ..."

I nodded sand settled back before a question came to mind.

"Hey, Tifa? Why did you become a French teacher anyway? Where'd you learn French?" I asked. She looked confused by the question but answered anyway.

"My mother is French. She doesn't speak any English, by the way, which is why I made Sora and Xion take French. They know a little more than any other student would because of that. Umm … I became a teacher because it seemed right for me. At first I wanted to be a martial arts teacher but I had to sit and wonder to myself if that's what I really wanted to do for the rest of my life. I thought I should settle myself down a little more and when the idea of teaching French was presented to me, I decided that would be my course. And I always enjoy sharing knowledge with younger generations. You kids need some culture. Though with the way you speak, Roxas, I'm surprised you haven't been doing so since forever," Tifa laughed. The twinge I felt in my gut told me the same thing.

"Seriously, Roxas. Sometimes it's hard for me to keep up with you and we're getting the same grades," Xion said as she stood by the couch, eying the poor cat squished between me and Tifa. I sighed and handed her over, causing Xion to squeal in delight. Tifa continued staring at me, eyebrows furrowed in thought, though she never said anything more afterwards. Everyone was quiet for a while as the subject dropped and floated away into oblivion.

"So, Nami's making brownies right about now …" Xion randomly pointed out. Sora twitched.

"And you're only just telling me this now?"

I watched the two of them flail around as they tried to scramble into the kitchen before taking pity on their useless forms and dragging them out of their tangled cords, all the while mumbling about how they'll never touch my Play Stations again.

'Cause for real … they won't.

And the party then removed itself from my backroom and into the kitchen, even Tifa. Then again, it made sense since she can now talk with Naminé. And true enough, there Naminé stood stirring brownie mix. She looked up and I shook my head at her.

"What possessed you …?" I didn't even have to finish that sentence. Nami shrugged apologetically before going back to her baking. Everyone else settled down at the table, Tifa starting her conversation with Nami while us teenagers spoke amongst ourselves in a disorderly and slightly rushed manner which started off as just plain awkward and progressed slowly into chaos.

"So … where exactly did you disappear to earlier today?" Sora asked.

"Space."

Axel shook his head and sighed.

"_Someone_ decided to roam around the city before falling asleep in the Fountain Court. Then show up four hours later before taking a nap as if nothing happened," Axel scoffed.

"That's because nothing did happen," I grumbled with a scowl. Axel 'hmm'-ed halfheartedly as if to prove his irritation at the subject. Of course, that had gotten me slightly riled up and I had to remind myself to stay calm and that he was only worried.

"That would explain why you were dead on the couch when we came in," Sora said with squinted eyes, ignoring the tense moment.

"Yeah, and Mom had to shake you awake," Xion started.

"But at least she didn't dump water on you," Sora finished. They may not be identical, but they pull off the twin crap pretty damn well. It made me twitch.

"That I'm thankful for," I answered anyway.

"Dem and Zex were worried though," Sora continued.

"I can imagine—wait 'were'? What did you tell them?" Sora may be unpredictable but after knowing him for twelve years, I could read him like a book. He probably texted something ridiculous to Demyx.

"I told Demyx that we found you in a cardboard box …"

My eyebrows pushed themselves together of their own accord as if simply to prove that my entire being found that answer to be the most stupid response I've heard in a while. And Sora continued smirking at me … like nothing was wrong.

… Bastard.

"Anyway," Xion started, moving away from the topic, "Demyx and Zexion will probably be over soon to make sure you're alive so I figured we should warn you.

"Riku knows you're okay though," Sora piped in.

"No one cares Sora," Xion griped. Sora mumbled something back that I'd rather not repeat. Naminé walked over with a finished batch of brownies and everyone stole a piece before going back to their own conversations.

"When will Demyx and Zexion get here?" I asked before biting into a brownie.

"Umm … sometime soon. Oh! I should call Riku and Kairi over and we could just have one huge gathering!" Sora exclaimed. … It's as if he wants me to shoot him in the foot.

"I say let him," Axel said, "That'll give me time to do what I will with you."

"And what is that exactly?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh … just buy some ice cream and enjoy it with you …" he replied innocently though I could see the evil intent in his eyes. I decided to play along.

"But we already have brownies."

Axel shoved the plate towards Xion and Sora, who both hi-fived before grabbing my waist and pulling me into his lap.

"Just let the others take them upstairs to the attic," he suggested with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Why the attic?" Sora sighed.

"Would you rather the basement?" I asked Sora, though my eyes were still on Axel, suddenly wishing those smirking lips were connected with mine.

"Oh God no."

"Sora, there's nothing down there," Xion told him for the millionth time.

"But I swear to God the shadows move down there!" Sora shot back.

"No, Sora. They don't," Xion said, also for the millionth time.

"You can borrow my Keyblades if that will help," I joked.

"I hate both of you," Sora replied, grinding his teeth together and glaring at both of us. Just as he said that, there was a knock at the door (since we still kept forgetting to get the door bell fixed). Naminé took off the oven mitts and pulled her hair out of the ponytail and into its usual style before going to answer the door.

"Probably Demyx and Zexion. I'll call Riku and Kairi," Sora said as he pulled out his phone. His philosophy was 'the more, the merrier' so I didn't complain. Sora just like being around a lot of people. I could understand, though. With his personality, he just attracts people to himself. He had a tendency to make everyone smile.

… Unfortunately for him, his mother wasn't smiling at the moment.

"Sora?" Tifa asked.

"Oh no …"

"Why is there a crack in your phone's screen?"

Fun Fact: sometime around spring break during the beach party, Sora and Riku, in an episode of shameless, passionate fucking (as Sora had bluntly described it the day after), somehow managed to knock Sora's phone off the hotel nightstand and break it. Leon knew but never said anything when he saw it. Tifa, on the other hand, just found out two seconds ago.

"Well you see …" Sora started before grabbing Xion's arm and jumping up from the table to run, all the while Xion's screams of 'lemme go' echoed behind them. Tifa got up and stalked after them.

"I guess I'll just text Riku and Kai then," Axel sighed as we both got up from the chair, "Or better yet, I could pick them up on the way from getting the ice cream."

"What is it with you and this ice cream?" I asked.

"Roxas, Roxas … you've gotta understand … since we aren't at the point of make-up sex yet, we have to sooth the angst with sugar so ice cream's our next best bet!"

I rolled my eyes and he grabbed my cheeks to pull our faces together so that they were almost touching.

"Stop that," he demanded, though I could tell he was smiling. I pulled away, smiling at his goofiness, before flopping down onto the couch.

"Well? Get moving," I grumbled jokingly before waving him off. He chuckled some before bending down to plant a kiss on my cheek and heading out the door. Not five seconds after he left, Demyx came barreling in with Zexion and Naminé behind him. He had a guitar case in his hands and a disturbingly bright smile on his face.

"Roxy! You're alive!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Demyx, I'm going to shoot you in the forehead if you don't stop calling me Roxy!" I shouted back as he plopped down on the couch next to me, unhooking the case and gently pulling the instrument out.

"Though I didn't believe that you had actually been found in a cardboard box, I must say that I'm glad you're safe. Though I would like to know what happened after you left," Zexion said. I pondered the idea of telling them about the dreams. No one knew, not even Axel though I was planning on telling him later tonight. But they were getting ridiculously distracting by now and I wanted to get them off my chest sometime. I'd get more detailed later when I told Axel, but for now I decided to tell Demyx and Zexion the general idea behind these strange dreams that were like messages. They both listened intently; Zexion sitting perfectly still with his eyes on me while Demyx tuned his guitar. I knew he was listening though because his posture was straight and his eyes were completely focused. It took me a while to get everything straight and convey it to them in a non-confusing way (which was pretty difficult) but in about twenty minutes, I had covered everything. They both stayed silent for a moment before Zexion spoke.

"Have you told anyone else about this?" he asked.

"No, you guys are the first ones. I was going to let Axel know tonight."

"Well I suggest that you do. This is quite interesting, though. The dreams aren't frequent, almost as if they have a conscience of their own but they seem to conduct themselves. Almost as if they're telling you a message."

Exactly what I thought …

They obviously were messages but they were so cryptic that they rarely told me much other than 'you're not ready, come back later'. It was extremely frustrating.

"Honestly, I think something's going to happen and you should just let it," Demyx said as he leaned back, "The dreams most definitely are telling you something, so just go with the flow. Don't let it worry you."

I would say I was surprised to hear something so meaningful come out of Demyx's mouth but then again, it seemed to fit his laid back attitude. Zexion must have thought the same thing as he stared at Demyx with a proud look in his eye. I nodded in agreement. They're just dreams; I should stop worrying about them.

"Anyway, guitar lessons!" Demyx shouted in an attempt to lighten the mood. I laughed as his excitement swept the room. It had been a while since I'd practiced with Demyx.

"Sora!" I shouted, hoping he heard me from wherever he'd run off to

"What?" was his reply from the top of the stairs. Perfect.

"Get my guitar!" I ordered. Not like he was doing anything useful. He seemed to understand that since I heard his footsteps move erratically above my head before they travelled downstairs. He handed me the instrument before plopping down next to me on the couch. I didn't object since Sora usually hangs around during my practicing with Demyx and acts as my audience. Naminé normally does to unless she's held up with work or on the phone with someone important. I wasn't too concerned with her absence, though; I had other tasks at hand. I took my time tuning my guitar as Dem told me once 'rushing ruins perfection and the fastest way gets you nothing but crap'. And, as always, he was right when it came to music. Taking my time really did earn me the best results. Music seemed to be the only thing Demyx was truly passionate about and even though Zexion said before that Demyx like science, I knew he'd never love anything more than music. It was in his blood. It was certainly admirable, especially since he would actually be serious with me when helping me practice rather than being lazy or goofing off. Not many people knew that side of him, and even if they did, it wasn't for very long that they knew. I only figured it out when I was ten and he'd started giving me lessons. Thanks to his seriousness and helpfulness, I'd gotten pretty good though I'm nowhere near Dem's skill. He, of course, wanted to rectify that by having me practice for the next twenty minutes. By the time it was over, the front door was opening to reveal Axel, Riku, and Kairi.

"What? The party couldn't start without us?" both Riku and Kairi asked in unison.

"Right, 'cause you're both the ultimate party animals," Axel scoffed as they all filed into the living room and found themselves a seat.

"Well, if you give him a bed with me in it—"

"Too much information Sora!" I shouted while covering his mouth as Riku started laughing.

"So why are we all here anyway?" Kairi asked.

"Making life more interesting," Demyx replied with a tiny smirk. Zexion only shook his head but said nothing.

"Well, you can all go crazy if you want but I've got my own personal … business to take care of," Axel said as he picked me up (and threw me over his shoulder since he's evil and it gives him an excuse to ouch my butt) before carried me out of the room.

"Sora!" I shouted. He got the message and grabbed my guitar before carrying it back upstairs. I shouted my thanks to him before Axel continued on.

"And where exactly are you taking me?" I asked.

"Back room," was Axel's simple reply and I suddenly felt apprehensive as I recalled him saying something about _personal business_ he had to take care of. I was even more suspicious when I found Xion in the backroom, smiling her creeper smile as she caught sight of us before jumping up from the couch and leaving. My eyes shifted back to Axel who only smiled at me before laying me down on the couch and crawling on top of me. I stared at him, waiting for him to do something and he responded by pressing his lips to my own. It had been a while since we had gotten the chance to explore each other's mouths and we decided it was time to spend the next few moments or so intertwining our tongues in our own familiar way. I was content with enjoying the simple kiss but Axel had other things in mind as he stuck his hands under my shirt and started to feel around. My breath hitched when the warmth of his hands made contact with my skin and my hips pushed up into his of their own accord, causing him to chuckle slightly before sliding his hands down to my waist. I gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer to me as his fingers started unzipping my jeans and pulling them down slowly. It was too overwhelming; I didn't even notice the pain in my back and head anymore. I wanted more. Axel must've felt the same way since he only got my jeans down to my knees before his hands went back up the bulge in my boxers; rubbing it and causing heat to spread through my body. Apparently pleased with whatever outward reaction I had, he slipped underneath the fabric before gripping my length and squeezing light, causing my toes to curl and a small moan to escape from my mouth. The noise spurred him to start stroking slightly, bringing another burning wave of pleasure through me.

"Uhm …?"

Both Axel and I startled at the voice and looked over to see Sora, Riku, and Xion standing in the doorway. Both Riku and Xion were trying to hide their snickering while Sora, who must've been the one who spoke, stood blushing and holding a plastic grocery bag in his right hand. I could imagine why his face was so red; here Axel and I were on the couch, Axel's hand still gripping my dick tightly and a string of saliva between our mouths that I could feel break when he pulled away and tugged my jeans back up. They were pretty loose so at least my saluting little buddy was covered up pretty quickly.

"Y-you left this in the living room …" Sora stuttered as he placed the bag on the ground before grabbing Xion and Riku's hands and scampering out of the room, leaving Axel exasperated and me completely ticked off. Mood killer …

Axel went over to pick up the bag with a curious look on his face before his expression brightened with realization, causing me to raise an eyebrow at him.

"I almost forgot! I bought ice cream!" Axel smiled. I sighed and decided to give in and save our 'personal business' for later.

"What flavor?" I asked tiredly as he came back to the couch to sit next to me, holding the small tub of ice cream.

"Butter Pecan …" he answered simply.

…

"Get out."

"Wha—? But you like Butter Pecan!"

"I wanted chocolate, Axel! Don't fuck with my chocolate!"

After that little episode, I better get my damn chocolate.

"You never asked for chocolate!"

"Then go back to the store and buy some chocolate!"

" … You're not pregnant, are you?" he asked with a slightly anxious tone.

"… Get the fuck out."

"But Roxy—!"

"Axel, buy me my fucking ice cream!"

"Fine!"

XxXxX

A/N: I warned you about the ice cream, didn't I? XD Now …

_**Review or I shall sick Cerberus on you all! And he was not a fun boss fight! D**__**:**_

BTW, don't write the * off, that was some serious symbolism without going back to the Dive to the Heart scenario. Anyway, sorry about the super long wait for this chapter. I barely had any time on the computer and like I said, this chapter had to be re-written about five times. I promise that the other chapters after this were not so evil. In fact, I'm actually finished this story. All I need to do is get the rest typed up and updated. This was the only one I had problems with; otherwise the rest should come pretty quickly. Also, I should do something about my short attention span. Sometimes I would write a little in this chapter then get distracted by something and forget what I was doing then get stuck and have writer's block and give up and not touch this chapter for weeks. And it would feel awkward typing it as I was, at the same time, writing chapter 26 and would start to confuse myself. Ah well, it's out now so yeah … review. I am not afraid to sick Cerberus on you, I mean it!


	17. Chapter 17: Frustration

Chapter 18: Frustration

A/N: (Hums Destiny Island music). So … yeah … new chapter. It's a pretty short chapter too. Sorry about that, I had to cut some stuff out due to the chapter I had recently omitted. The ending will seem a little rushed due to that, but I didn't cut out anything important so rest assured the storyline is no different than it would have been with the extra chapter and added information. Honestly, it was kind of pointless and tedious to write. I wanted to kind of cut to the chase with this one. And since I don't feel like using footnotes, anything in another language in this chapter is (_italicized_). Anything in regular italics is a flashback.

**AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHADOWDRAGON0421!**** (or at least, in my time zone it's still Saturday)**** I REMEMBERED!**** :D**

I'm surprised that no one has tried guessing who Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are … I thought I made it easy by stating that they're Square Enix characters without actual last names …

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own a kleptomaniac disabled koala bear. Oh, also I don't own the awesomeness that is _Grease_.

Warnings: Swearing, random crap, sexual frustration, etc.

Reviews:

Vamiress6- Oh god, that crack filled chapter? XD

MizaOtaku- You have been protected from Cerberus. I felt it was necessary to have something interrupt them, then I suddenly though 'Sora' and 'ice cream'. And Sea-salt ice cream is a bit overused. I know it's in cannon but I wanted something different.

P5hng-Me-A'Wy- (smiles happily)

blood as soft as silk- Yay, you're caught up! I'm glad choco-Roxy amused you, he amused me too ;)

bitterbeauty813- Thank you! Not much happens til the very end of this chapter

(So everyone, be prepared to hate me)

XxXxX

"… What are they doing exactly?"

"Watching John Travolta be a dick to Olivia Newton John in some cheesy 1950's setting …"

And just as Axel said, there said Xion, Naminé, and Kairi in the living room, watching Grease and crying their eyes out. I didn't even know how to react to this particular situation. Women (especially the ones I know) are impossible to deal with when I'm this sore and tired. And not even what I wanted to be sore and tired from. No, Axel and I didn't screw senselessly like I had hoped we would. Instead, we stayed up all night watching movies and eating ice cream, then managed to fall asleep on the couch. We woke up three hours later when I finally remembered to tell Axel about the weird ass dreams I've been having, leading him into a state of total mind-fuck as neither of us could figure out the purpose of these dreams. And it was five in the morning and we were both uncomfortable as crap. I literally could not feel my hamstrings. Axel had to drag me off the couch. What a morning …

"Ax, I don't feel like dealing with this shit."

"Me neither. Wanna go visit my Gran?"  
>"You're asking me if I want to join you in visiting your injured grandmother?"<p>

"Or we could go upstairs and fuck. Which one do you wanna do?" he asked bluntly.

…

…

…

Nah, it's too early for that.

"Let's go visit your Gran," I sighed. Axel smiled triumphantly.

"Great. We can head out now."

And as a result of my not caring, we were currently on our way to the hospital to visit Axel's grandmother. I had no problem with it though. I was actually looking forward to meeting her. I knew that Axel trusted her more than anything and it would be interesting to meet the woman who practically raised Axel and his siblings.

"So when does she get out?" I asked. Axel immediately caught onto what I meant.

"Today, actually. I offered to pick her up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It may take a while before we leave though."

I stared at him questioningly.

"Why?" Axel smirked.

"She's going to be meeting you. You know she has to dote over you. By the way, if she starts babbling in Italian, just ignore it," he said with a fond smile. I nodded, a bit confused, and decided not to worry.

"I guess we'd better get going then," I said quietly to Axel before adding loudly, "Grease is for Losers!"

I caught a glimpse of the brutal glares emitting from two pairs of blue (and one pair of violet) eyes directed at me before grabbing Axel's hand and high-tailing it out of there. Axel followed willingly, laughing the entire time.

XxXxX

"Gran …"

"(_What have I told you about keeping people from me? I've been waiting forever to meet this boy__)__!_"

"Gran."

"(_You've been dating for almost a year and I'm only meeting him now? Not to mention he's so adorable! And you've been keeping __**this face**__ from me? What's wrong with you boy__)__?_"

Axel's eyebrows furrowed in exasperation. I could only guess why since, just as Axel predicted, his grandmother was babbling in Italian. Not to mention, she had me gripped in a hug tight enough to squish my insides. Though, at least now I know why Axel can speak Italian so fluently. How else would he get what this woman is saying?

"Gran, calm down. I know we never visited so that I could let you meet Roxas but we never had the time nor the money to head out to Destiny Islands. It's a three day ride. Since you decided to drive here, and unfortunately got yourself into an accident, I decided to bring him here to meet you now," Axel explained. I was still wrapped up in the bear hug so I couldn't really see his grandmother's face but from the tone of her voice, she was still somewhat angry.

"(_I don't care how far it is! I want you to bring Roxas over and often__)__!_"

Axel rolled his eyes and nodded at whatever she said. She seemed to relax at that and finally released me, allowing me to actually see her and not just her yellow shirt. I felt the same way I did when I first met Reno. She was like a female Axel clone. It was obvious she took good care of herself from the hourglass figure she'd managed to maintain. Her facial features were strikingly like Axel's and Reno's (and of course their father's) were hazel, though, as expected, her hair was bright red and hung down to her waist in a neat ponytail, only showing slight and barely noticeable streaks of gray. She looked really fit which would explain how she could handle a three day trip up to Radiant Gardens and still be perfectly fine after getting into an accident. She also had a very relaxed face; there weren't many wrinkles (though they were there) and there were lots of laugh lines that made themselves known when she smiled at me. I would've smiled back if it weren't for the fact that her hands were currently squishing my cheeks, leaving my lips no room and forcing them to pucker outwards (in short, it was the duck face). Axel snorted and I sent him a light glare though I couldn't really blame him. I'd laugh too.

"He's such a cutie pie. I can't believe you kept him from me!" Axel's grandmother said in English.

"Yeah, well, I at least wanted a year with him before you tried to steal him away," Axel replied.

"I wouldn't try to steal him away. I would succeed," she sniffed, causing Axel to grab my shoulders and pull me towards him. At that moment, I felt like a rag doll.

"Mine," he said. His grandmother pursed her lips before grabbing my hands and pulling me towards her again, resulting with my face smushed into her chest, though this time Axel had been dragged along with me. I looked up to see his grandmother make a thoughtful face before wrapping her arms around the both of us.

"There, I win," she smiled smugly, causing both me and Axel to laugh. We pulled away and she smoothed her shirt out before smiling at us both.

"Now, let me introduce myself. My name is Sonya Akai; please call me Sonya and not Grandma or Mrs. Akai because I hate feeling old. It's nice to finally meet you Roxas. I'm quite sad that I'm only meeting you now, since you're so cute it's a crime, but I blame my idiot grandson."

"Thanks Gran."

"Ti amo!"

I laughed a little at their playful banter. They may not have seen each other for a while, but they managed to pick up right where they left off. Though, after thinking about it for a while, I was curious about one thing …

"Wait … Axel, does this mean your grandfather's Japanese?" I asked. His last means 'red' in Japanese but what I saw of his family was Italian, leaving a lot of questions.

"Well, he was," Axel said, "He's dead now but yeah when he was alive, he was like … the owner of some huge corporation or something … The money was passed on to my dad when he was around twelve so I'm guessing that's what screwed him up in the head so much."

Sonya nodded solemnly.

"I knew he was too young to handle all of that money but I had no other sons, no other family trustworthy enough. I was only eighteen when Katsuya was born. I was surprised that he turned out the way he did, though. His father was a wonderful person. He had a brilliant mind and a kind heart. He actually had family in Italy and was visiting when he met me. I was charmed from the start. Some would say our marriage was too soon, and maybe it was, but I felt it was the only thing I did right in life. Then suddenly … he's gone. Just like that. And my twelve year old son owns a corporation and had inherited money he couldn't handle. Katsuya was overwhelmed, getting involved with the wrong crowd, getting into drugs … he never listened … Sometimes I feel I've failed him as a mother but at the same time, he made his choices alone regardless of what I told him not to do. I moved us to America a few years later, hoping that a new start would help him. It's the land of opportunity, right? So why not? I now regret that decision. He met that horrifying girl Anna and all of a sudden I was a grandmother and my beautiful little grandson Reno was living with the richest gossip drawing addicts in town. He didn't deserve that, nor did Axel or Kairi. They didn't deserve the beatings they received from a frustrated woman who shouldn't have been allowed around children, let alone giving birth to them. They didn't deserve an uncaring father who was too concerned with money, drugs, and his insult of a wife to notice his children. When I learned that Anna and Katsuya tried to sell their own children and then pass it off as a kidnapping, I was outraged. Of course at Katsuya and Anna but also at myself for having let that happen. Thankfully, though, around that time I had met Anna's brother Zack. He reminded me a lot of my husband. I knew he could take care of my grandsons at least. I could only keep Kairi with me and she needed a matronly figure to help her out. I didn't have much room there for my grandsons. In fact, I still don't have much room …"

"Just go into an old people home," Axel cut in.

"Shut up, you flea! I'm fifty nine, not ninety! Anyway, I regret my past but the way I see it, the only way to atone is to make my future and of course my grandchildren's futures better," Sonya finished. I nodded in understanding. It seemed like everyone was ready to move on. Speaking of moving on …

"Okay, let's go! I'm so sick of this stupid little hospital room! The food tastes like shit, the nurses look like shit, and it I stay here any longer, I'm going to end up feeling like shit," Sonya said as she led us out of the room, causing me to raise an eyebrow at her. She wasn't even waiting for a doctor. I had to say … Sonya didn't act like a grandmother. She acted like she was thirty years younger than she actually is … hell, she looked thirty years younger than she actually is (discounting the occasional wrinkle).

"Hey Gran …" Axel started as we got into his car.

"What boy?"

"Wanna go see Aerith?"

Sonya made a thoughtful face.

"Aerith? Zack's girl? She's such a sweet girl too. Did she have that baby yet? Oh wait, of course she did … How old's the kid now?" Sonya rambled.

"Junior's about five years old now," Axel answered. Sonya nodded and stayed silent the rest of the ride. We arrived at Aerith's flower shop pretty quickly and, thankfully, it was open. We all got out of the car and walked into the shop to see that it was a relatively peaceful day with only a few people milling around. Surprisingly, Mr. Anderson was there, most likely buying flowers for his wife. He was locked in a conversation with Aerith until she caught sight of us and waved, causing Mr. Anderson's attention to turn to us as well. There was a polite and friendly smile on his face but it seemed strained and there was a strange look in his eyes. I couldn't read into it much because suddenly there was a flash of red before Aerith was nearly knocked over by Sonya.

"Aerith! Look at you Ms. Gainsborough—oops, I mean Mrs. Fair! How are you? You look so wonderful! And I'm so sorry about what happened to Zack! Oh! Where's your son by the way? How is he? What's his name? Is he adorable? I bet he is! (_It's been so long since I've seen you! You're looking really good! How's the business been going__)__?_—"

"Gran, quit attacking her!" Axel shouted as he pried his grandmother off of his aunt.

"(_I'm not attacking anyone! I was just saying hello_)!" Sonya growled.

"(_Saying hello normally doesn't involve tackling someone_)!" Axel shot back, joining his grandmother in the exchange of Italian words. It was pretty ridiculous to watch. Mr. Anderson must've thought so too as he stared at the squabbling red heads with a confused look on his face. I decided to fill him in.

"They're not as crazy as they seem, don't worry," I told him. He started at the sound of my voice but recovered quickly and smiled nonetheless.

"I was a bit worried at first. I'm assuming they're relatives of Aerith's?" he replied.

"Yeah. Aerith is Axel's aunt. We just came for a visit since Sonya, Axel's grandmother, just got out of the hospital."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Car accident. She's fine now."

"I see. I'm glad she's okay."

We stood in a slightly uncomfortable silence that had quickly gotten overbearing.

"Mr. Anderson … do you know me from somewhere?" I asked tentatively. He stiffened for a split second before relaxing. Hmm …

"No, you just … remind me of someone I know …"

"Okay … Then I guess I should just introduce myself to you formally. Hi, I'm Roxas Shiroi," I said with a smile and an outstretched hand. He stared at my hand for a moment before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Roxas," he said with an amused smile. Our hands dropped to our sides and his amused expression fell away into a calm one.

"Don't you want to get those to your wife?" Aerith asked as she appeared behind me with a hand on my shoulder and the other one pointed to the bouquet in Mr. Anderson's arms. He nodded with a fond smile on his face.

"You're right. I should get back. See you later Aerith, Roxas," Mr. Anderson said. He took one look at Axel and Sonya still in the background bickering in Italian before shaking his head and leaving.

"(_Now look what you did! You made the nice, handsome young man leave with your stupid yelling and your stupid tattoos_)!" Sonya shouted as she watched Mr. Anderson leave.

"(_Oh shut up Grandma! You're too old for him and you're the one who wouldn't stop yelling_)!" Axel shouted back.

"Both of you calm down!" Aerith ordered, causing both red heads to shut their traps. Zack Jr., who had apparently been here the whole time, poked his head out from behind the counter with a frightened look in his bright green eyes.

"I-Is it over yet?" he asked in a small voice. I couldn't blame him. I'd be scared too.

"Yep. You can come out now," Aerith sighed. Junior climbed out from behind the counter only to be met with nearly six feet of a fifty nine year old creeper.

"You're so adorable!" she squeaked as she grabbed Junior and squished him to her. He didn't struggle but he looked scared out of his mind. Axel took everyone's distraction to grab my arm and pull me out of the shop.

"Wait, Axel, wha—?"

"You didn't honestly think I was taking that creature with us, did you?" he asked as we got in his car.

"So, you're seriously going to leave her there? She's your grandmother!"

"She's a soul sucking demon! She just happens to be much better company then my parents. How do you think Kairi turned out to be such a witch?" Axel exclaimed.

… He had a point.

"At any rate, it's time to head home."

XxXxX

"Honestly, why are we here again?"

"You said you wanted to see family again."

"No, I said it's been a while. I don't want to see these people."

"Well, we're here now so stop bitching at me."

I couldn't believe my eyes. Uncle Cloud and Sephiroth were sitting on the living room couch. It had been forever since I'd seen them. Naminé stood by the couch staring at Uncle Cloud disapprovingly.

"I can't believe you stopped visiting me and then you come back only to tell me you don't want to see me! Cloud!" Naminé whined.

"Whatever," Uncle Cloud sighed as he picked at the inside of his ear. Charming. I stepped farther into the room, dragging Axel with me, so that our presence could be known.

"Hello Roxas," Sephiroth said in the same slightly condescending yet intimidating deep voice he's always had, "It's been a while. I'm guessing this is the boyfriend we've heard about. Taking my good advice to heart?"

My face flushed when I remembered exactly what advice he was talking about.

"It was my advice asshole; you just managed to tell him before I could get a word in!" Uncle Cloud grumbled.

"Exactly. I said it first, I get the credit," Sephiroth smirked. I shook my head at their constant bickering.

"I'm fine Sephiroth. It's nice to see you guys again. And yes, this is my boyfriend Axel. Axel this is my Uncle Cloud and Sephiroth, his … whatever."

"Owner," Sephiroth supplied.

"You are not! Since when am I your property?" Uncle Cloud exclaimed.

"Since forever."

"Bastard."

They stopped at the sound of Axel snickering.

"… Cloud?"

Sephiroth snorted as I gave Axel a warning look.

"He's making fun of my name," Uncle Cloud said.

"Indeed he is," Sephiroth said in agreement.

"I'm going to punch his face in."

"Don't get arrested."

I elbowed Axel in the ribs before turning to Uncle Cloud.

"Don't kill him, he's just an idiot."

"And I'm supposed to be comfortable with you dating him?"

I shrugged.

"Hey man, when I first heard his name, I laughed too. 'Cept he actually did punch me."

… Demyx is still here?

"That's because you laughed obnoxiously and wouldn't stop even when he told you to."

Yep, Zexion's here too.

Naminé shook her head at all of us before grilling Uncle Cloud again.

"So, Cloud, since you took the time to visit family you don't want to see, there must be a reason, am I right?" Naminé asked.

"Nothing too bad. My job's the same as usual, out parents are still full of bullshit, and I can't seem to get past the thought that something's going to catch fire soon."

"Fire? Where?"

"Shut up Axel."

"Anyway," Uncle Cloud continued, "Really the reason I came over was because I found out something interesting that I thought I should probably share with you."

Uncle Cloud paused and stared around the room for a moment.

"Sephiroth, give them some munny and kick them out."

"Since when do you order me around?" Sephiroth asked with a slightly creepy smile on his face.

"Since when I felt like it," Uncle Cloud answered, unfazed.

"Really Cloud? Is that what you think?" Sephiroth asked. They then engaged in the scariest staring contest I had ever seen before Cloud threw a credit card at us and told us to go wreak havoc on the city.

"Don't come back until around six. Oh, and take these with you," Uncle Cloud said, referring to Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Xion. I still couldn't figure out why they were all still there …

xXx

Needless to say, we all hung around the neighborhood until six. Aside from the amusing thirty minutes of watching Demyx get chased by Muffins the Rottweiler again, we really had nothing else to do. I couldn't help but wonder what it was Uncle Cloud knew about that warranted us getting kicked out of the house. What could've been so important?

"Rox?"

I looked up see Axel staring at me with concern.

"You look tired. Is it your head or your back? From the way you're walking, it looks like you're in pain."

To be honest, I nearly forgot about my head and back injuries. Once Axel mentioned them, though, I could feel the pain creeping in on me again.

"God, I feel like an old person," I sighed. Axel grinned but said nothing and instead pulled me against him so that I could use him as a support. It was time to head back and I suddenly wanted my bed … with Axel in it … naked. God, I'm so frustrated right now. And I could tell it was blatantly obvious too. How? Just as we got inside again and everyone grabbed their stuff and left, Riku had the nerve to say 'Be gentle with him, he already hurts all over'. I didn't know what look was on my face at that moment but it had Riku smiling like the freaking Cheshire Cat. Axel, goof ball that he is, figured he'd hold himself to that by carrying me upstairs to my bedroom, setting me on my bed before closing and locking the door, causing my nerves to set on edge, and I was suddenly remembering the puberty talk I had with Uncle Cloud when I was fourteen.

"_Well, you're getting older," Uncle Cloud started, "and I feel it's about time that we had the talk since Naminé refuses to do so."_

_I gulped nervously._

"_Yep, that talk. So, actually, Nami asked me to do this since you recently came out of the closet. She decided it would be best if I talked with you. I agreed. So let's cut straight to the chase. You know what sex is?"_

_I nodded quickly, feeling more awkward than ever._

"_Good then that makes this a hell of a lot easier for me."_

… It was the most horrifying three hours of my life. I was nearly prepared to become a hermit. Having grown older, the thought of sex was no longer so disturbing but damn if I wasn't nervous anyway. I did want to be with Axel that way but I was being a scaredy-cat virgin about it. Of course I was, I am a scaredy-cat virgin. That fact wasn't going to stop me though.

"You don't think this is too soon? I can wait …" Axel offered. And here I sat lying on my back which was aching after just having gotten home from a day of boring while my mother, Uncle, and Uncle's … whatever were just downstairs, trying to fight off the sexual frustration I had been feeling around Axel for nearly a year … I couldn't help but find this situation to be funny. Yet out of the complete randomness of it all, it couldn't have been a more perfect moment for me to finally feel ready.

"Too soon? No, it's been too long," I laughed as I placed a kiss to Axel's lips. He smiled into it.

"So you're definitely ready?"

"If by ready, you mean done being so freaked out by everything then yes."

"There's no going back."

I answered him by pulling him into a deeper kiss. After the resolve I've finally considered and acted on today, after how crazy life had been, I've decided to move on from being who I was before. I want to move forward. Maybe this is a crude way of proving that to myself, but at the same time, I couldn't deny how much I wanted this man. No more being afraid of what could happen. We weren't stopping.

XxXxX

A/N: I hate the Gummi Ship.


End file.
